Resident Evil: Destino
by Peluca
Summary: Agustín despierta una noche en medio de Raccon City, mientras busca una respuesta a porque esta encerrado en el universo de Resident Evil el chico se vera atrapado en una carrera contra el tiempo para evitar las catástrofes que solo el sabe que se avecinan. Lo que es seguro es que ya nada sera igual...
1. ¿Donde Estoy?

Capítulo 1

¿Dónde estoy?

Agustín despertó en medio de una calle desconocida, lo último que recordaba era el haberse acostado en su cómoda cama luego de haber finalmente terminado el último juego de resident evil, si bien no se sintió tan bien como los primeros realmente lo había disfrutado.

Miro a su alrededor, nada le parecía familiar por lo que empezó a caminar a la vez que se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Era ya entrada la noche y parecía que casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados a excepción de un café que le resultaba extrañamente familiar llamado Emmy´s , él no quería deambular sin rumbo de noche en un lugar desconocido por lo que decidió entrar. Abrió las puertas de vidrio mientras que revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera, la saco de sus pantalones de jean oscuros, la dejo en la única mesa vacía que encontró y se sentó a esperar a que lo atendieran.

Agustín no tardo en llamar la atención de una joven camarera, al verlo soltó una risita tonta y fue a tomar su pedido.

-Buenas noches señor, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa seductora, cosa que no le extraño en lo absoluto ya que podría decirse que él era un hombre bastante apuesto, tenía tan solo veinte años de edad pero aparentaba más, un cuerpo bastante trabajado junto a un cabello oscuro corto y ojos verdes.

-Soy nuevo aquí, estaba en medio de un viaje y se me vino la noche por lo que decidí parar a tomar algo-mintió de manera natural, su rostro parecía relajado pero en su interior la duda y el miedo de no saber dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí lo invadían.

-Solemos recibir viajeros de vez en cuando, aunque suelen ser o unos camioneros desesperados que llevan días sin ver a una chica o gente de negocios que solo se limitan a tomar su orden. Vos, por otro lado, no pareces ni uno ni él otro, cosa que me mantiene intrigada- continuo la camarera.

- A decir verdad no estoy muy seguro siquiera de donde estoy, no llegue a ver ningún cartel cuando llegue.

-Todavía más curioso, estas en el pueblo de Raccon City…

Agustín abrió de par en par los ojos de sorpresa, esto tenía que ser una broma. La chica no lo noto ya que apenas termino de decir eso recibió un grito de su jefe para que se apurara a tomar la orden.

-Maldito pelado- murmuro la joven y dijo- ¿Quieres que te traiga la carta?

- No hay necesidad, tráeme un café cortado por favor- dijo Agustín con aire ausente, había empezado a revisar el local y ahora notaba donde estaba, ¡Era el mismo café en el que León y Claire se encuentran en el segundo juego!, hasta llegaba a notar el pasillo del costado que llevaba a la salida de emergencia por donde escapo Claire.

-_Tranquilo, sabes muy bien que es imposible, la mujer se debió haber confundido y yo solo me estoy imaginando cosas_- pensó, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba y como había llegado allí?

No tardaron mucho en servirle su café, Agustín aprovecho para preguntar dónde podía encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, se disponía a tomar rápidamente el líquido e irse pero su mente se paró completamente cuando noto a un grupo de personas entrando al local, eran… eran Jill Valentine junto a Chris Redfield, Forest Speyer y Barry Burton. Los vio caminar hacia una mesa cercana que había sido recientemente desocupada, todos parecían estar de bastante buen humor a excepción de Forest.

-Se los digo chicos, estos asesinatos se están poniendo cada vez más serios, si realmente tenemos a un secta o a algún demente en los bosques tenemos que hacer algo antes de que más gente muera- Agustín llego a oír esto de Speyer, mientras sorbía su café agudizo su oído para escuchar bien de que hablaban.

-No podemos hacer nada sin el permiso del bastardo de Irons, y baja la voz que lo último que queremos es asustar a esta gente- le recordó Chris a su amigo.

-De todas formas le escuche hablando con Enrico ayer a la tarde, es probable que envíen a investigar al equipo Bravo- menciono Barry.

-Si es cierto entonces vas a poder ir personalmente Forest, sería la primera misión de la chica nueva, ¿Rebbeca verdad?

-Sí, no me convence mucho la idea de tenerla dentro de STARS, es aún muy joven para este tipo de trabajos, aunque hay que admitir que compensa su falta de experiencia con entusiasmo, además la chica es terriblemente inteligente por lo que dicen.

-Manteen tu guardia arriba si llegan a ir a los bosques, van a necesitarte alerta después de todo sos el segundo mejor tirador de STARS…- dijo Chris haciendo énfasis en "segundo".

- Querrás decir primer Redfield, pero si, la verdad no pinta para nada bien lo que está pasando allí.

Los miembros de STARS siguieron hablando de lo que estaba aconteciendo, Agustín sabía perfectamente todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que iba a pasar, ¿Debería ir y advertirles? No, seria tomado como un loco o peor, ni siquiera él mismo podía creer en lo que se había metido.

-_Esto debe ser un mal sueño, jugué demasiado anoche, ahora simplemente tengo que irme a acostar para luego despertarme en mi casa_- pensó para tranquilizarse, pidió la cuenta y pago dejando algo de propina, se dirigió a el hotel que le había sugerido la camarera, consiguió una pequeña habitación no demasiado cara. Intentando no pensar más de la cuenta se tiro a dormir esperando despertar nuevamente en su cuarto.

Para su desgracia esto no paso, ya era de día y el seguía en el mismo cuarto mugriento.

-No, no, NOO, no puede ser, ¡No puede estar pasando!- grito desesperado. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Nada tenía sentido, pero no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Salió del hotel y empezó a caminar intentando aclarar su mente, debía haber una explicación o al menos un motivo que justificara lo que estaba pasando ¿Es que tenía alguna clase de misión? La idea en si le parecía estúpida, pero la situación en si era bastante irreal.

Miro a su alrededor, decenas de personas estaban con sus idas y venidas llevando su vida diaria, tanto los peatones como los conductores eran indiferentes de lo que le había pasado a él, y lo que les iba a pasar a ellos…

Justo como si esa misma idea lo hubiera llamado Agustín llego a divisar a una persona entre la multitud que una vez que la distinguió le fue imposible el confundirla. Era un hombre de pelo rubio, estaba vestido con el uniforme de STARS y llevaba unos anteojos de sol.

Albert Wesker, mierda que le había gustado ese personaje, un villano misterioso que realmente ensuciaba sus manos para conseguir lo que quería. Ahora que lo veía caminar entre la multitud y se daba cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía esa especie de admiración se empezó a convertir gradualmente en miedo, él sabía todo lo que ese hombre planeaba hacer, tanto él como el científico Birkin iban a causar una serie de eventos que desembocarían no solo en la masacre de Raccon City sino que también en prácticamente todos los conflictos víricos que iban a suceder en el futuro.

¿El saberlo y no hacer nada al respecto le haría en parte responsable de esas catástrofes? Conocía muy bien toda la historia, quizá podía parar la tormenta que se acercaba. Pero sería peligroso, si no imposible, él no era un miembro de STARS o un científico de Umbrella, ¡Ni siquiera tenía un arma! Además de que a duras penas era capaz de usar una, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para evitar lo que se avecinaba?

Mientras pensaba esto vio a una madre caminar junto a sus dos hijas pequeñas, sus risas junto a sus sonrisas parecían iluminar todo lo que las rodeaba. Estaba en su poder el evitar sus muertes, al igual que las de miles de personas tanto en este pueblo como en el resto del mundo, aun no tenía que preocuparse de Birkin, tenía que cortar la cabeza de la serpiente mientras aun podía, tenia que matar a Wesker.

**Nota de Autor:** Después de chequear este capitulo me doy cuenta que lo hice un poco corto :/ pero sirve como introducción a la historia por lo que pienso dejarlo igual, solo cambie la letras a italic en las partes que Agustín piensa.


	2. ¿Cobarde?

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Cobarde?**

La decisión ya había sido tomada, ahora quedaba ver cómo llevarla a acabo. Lo primero que Agustín hizo fue anotar todo la información relevante que se acordaba en una pequeña libreta que compro, además de esto también averiguo la fecha exacta en la que se encontraba, aún faltaban unos días para que el equipo bravo fuera despachado hacia los bosques de Raccon city.

Los miembros de STARS iban a ser claramente esenciales si es que quería llegar a lograr algo de todo lo que se proponía, no solo eran capaces de defenderse si no que también sabia quienes iban a poder escapar del infierno que les esperaba sin ayuda. La idea de advertirles directamente de lo que les iba a suceder le había rondado la cabeza en varias ocasiones, pero si realmente deseaba llegar a algo tendría que primero ganarse su confianza, después de todo ¿En quién iban a creer más, en un completo desconocido que balbucea locuras sobre zombis o a su "gran" capitán? Este era su problema más inmediato, por un lado él temía intervenir demasiado en los eventos de la mansión Spencer ya que existía la posibilidad de que el cambio no fuera para mejor, en si él veía el resultado de todo el incidente como uno bastante bueno, lo único que podría mejorarlo sería el eliminar a Wesker mientras aun podía y conseguir la mayor cantidad de pruebas posibles.

Ambas cosas estaban relacionadas, después de todo Wesker iba a ser el responsable de cubrir la mayor parte de la evidencia, ese hombre sí que era un dolor de cabeza. Pero para matarlo iba a necesitar recursos que no poseía además de muy buena suerte, el bastardo seguramente acabaría con él antes de que pudiera hacer nada si llegaba a notar sus intenciones.

El tiempo que le quedaba lo aprovecho conociendo cada rincón del pueblo industrial y familiarizándose con este, no tardó mucho en encontrar la tienda de armas que aparecía en el segundo juego, tanto el dinero como el tiempo le empezaban a escasear por lo que no podía costear un arma. La necesidad de una igual era demasiado grande, a Agustín no lo quedaba otra opción que robarla, sorpresivamente para él la idea de hacerlo no le pareció para nada mala, esta realidad alterna en la que estaba viviendo parecía exigirle este tipo de comportamiento si quería lograr algún cambio.

La hermosa camarera de la noche anterior pareció encantada cuando Agustín volvió la tarde del día siguiente y la invito a salir, tapando con creatividad su clara falta de dinero logro que la chica pasara un buen rato hasta que casualmente terminaron llegando a la armería.

Con la excusa de que quería confirmar una cosa logro que ambos entraran aunque a ella la idea no parecía agradarle mucho, apenas estuvieron adentro él se fue a un rincón y fingió investigar las diferentes armas que se exponían, tanto el dueño de la tienda como la mujer actuaron como él esperaba, siendo uno un baboso y la otra una habladora compulsiva no tardaron en empezar una conversación que le permitió a Agustín actuar sin ser notado, tomo una pistola nueve milímetros y algo de munición y deposito ambas en una mochila que si había comprado, odiaba tener que abandonar a la muchacha pero tenía que aprovechar para irse lo antes posible por lo que uso la puerta trasera mientras los otros dos seguían hablando plácidamente.

Después de eso se sintió un poco mal, pero aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El día siguiente se dedicó a seguir a nada más y nada menos que a Albert Wesker, era una tarea en extremo peligrosa y Agustín estaba claramente aterrado de cumplirla, pero logro lo que se proponía y esto era encontrarse con él en un lugar donde nadie más estuviera presente.

La oportunidad era única, el hombre se había metido en un callejón vacío probablemente para poder hacer algún informe ya que parecía estar a punto de hablar por teléfono, algo nervioso Agustín se preparó para hacer su tiro, tenía que hacerlo, miles de vidas dependían de esto…

El sonido del disparo resonó como un eco en el lugar, paralizado por el terror Agustín se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

-Parece que tenemos a otro periodista que mete sus narices donde no debe, ¿Realmente crees que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien me está siguiendo?- dijo Wesker sin bajar el arma con la que había disparado y dirigiéndose hacia Agustín, el miedo fue demasiado grande, en toda su vida nunca recordó haber corrido más rápido que aquel día, con un brazo herido y todo logro alejarse lo más que pudo, Wesker no solo había notado que lo seguían sino que también eligió un lugar en donde deshacerse de él sin que hubiera testigos, la sangre le salía a borbotones, aterrado termino saliendo del pueblo en su huida, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la ruta algo alejado de Raccon city trato su herida lo mejor que pudo, el brazo apenas lo podía mover.

Esa misma noche el equipo Bravo iba a ir hacia los bosques de Raccon seguido luego del Alpha. Luego de su pequeño encuentro con Wesker Agustín termino volviendo al hotel donde había estado durmiendo, allí llego a divisar a la chica que había dejado claramente plantada hacia tan solo unas horas, se maldijo por olvidarse de que ella era la que le había sugerido el lugar, intentando no ser visto logro escabullirse hasta su cuarto y una vez allí se encerró durante lo que quedaba del día aun impresionado por lo cerca que estuvo de palmarla, el riesgo era real, toda esta absurda situación era tan real como el terrible dolor de su brazo y también era real que en un solo día se convirtió en un ladrón y se enemisto con una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo entero, él no tenía madera de héroe, no duraría más tiempo que el que duro con Wesker contra las criaturas que acechaban la mansión, menos ahora con el brazo como lo tenía.

Ahora más que nunca dependía de los verdaderos héroes de esta historia, la mejor forma que se le ocurrió de ayudarlos fue grabar notas en un grabador con una guía explicando todos los acertijos que él recordaba, diferentes consejos y advertencias. La grabadora se la tendría que dar a Rebecca ya que ella luego se encontraría tanto con Jill como con Chris, no podía escribirles porque corría el riesgo de que lo leyeran antes de que salieran, en cambio si lograba darle el aparato sin que ella se dieran cuenta tardarían un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que lo tenían y escuchar lo que decía.

Una vez que tuvo esto preparado solo le faltaba ir hacia la comisaria e intentar dárselas, pero la sola idea de ver a Wesker de nuevo y que este lo reconociera simplemente lo paralizaba, no estaba seguro de si le había llegado a ver el rostro pero el villano sabía perfectamente que la persona a la que había disparado tenía el brazo herido, tendría que ocultar bien la zona en la que recibió el disparo, la ropa logro lavarla lo mejor que pudo ya que había quedado toda manchada de sangre.

El camino hacia la comisaría de policía pasó sin ningún inconveniente, aun con lo nervioso que se encontraba Agustín fue capaz de mantener una cara completamente neutral, una vez allí se quedó cerca de la entrada con la esperanza de poder cruzarse con alguno de los miembros de STARS, en la vereda que se encontraba frente a la reja rodeaba al establecimiento había una silla donde se sentó a esperar mientras fingía leer un diario que tuvo que sacar de la basura.

Parecía algo completamente inocente pero no podía quedarse esperando allí demasiado tiempo o alguien sospecharía que pasaba algo, si o si tenía que entregarle a Rebecca la cinta ese día. No es que pensara que ellos no podrían arreglárselas sin su ayuda sino que esperaba poder atraer sus atenciones para poder recibir ayuda de ellos más adelante.

Una hora estuvo ahí sentado mirando a la gente ir y venir, ya estaba empezando a sentirse algo inquieto, pensaba que había llegado al lugar bastante temprano ¿Es que los miembros de STARS entran siempre tarde o madrugan aún más que él? Estaba empezando a resignarse, bastante despacio se paró de su asiento y empezó a dirigirse nuevamente al hotel.

Se sentía derrotado mientras caminaba mirando al piso, pero un literal golpe de suerte dio contra él en ese preciso momento, al no mirar hacia adelanto no había llegado a reparar en la joven muchacha que se encontraba corriendo hacia él y que termino chocándolo, ambos cayeron al piso junto a una gran cantidad de papeles que Rebecca estaba cargando consigo.

-Mierda, lo siento de verdad, andaba algo apurada y no lo vi por favor perdone- balbuceaba ella mientras empezaba a tomar nuevamente los papeles, viendo la oportunidad única que se le presentaba Agustín la ayudo a recoger las cosas mientras colaba disimuladamente la grabadora en la pequeña mochila que la chica tenia colgando en un costado.

-No se haga problema, yo no debería haber estado caminando tan distraídamente por la calle- le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora una vez que habían recogido todo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo que irme ahora, ya estoy llegando tarde y soy nueva en el trabajo.

-No hay drama, suerte.

Satisfecho con lo que había logrado se dirigió nuevamente al hotel, confiaba en que Rebecca haría como él esperaba y les haría oír la grabación al resto una vez que se encontraran en la mansión, con suficiente suerte puede que hasta logren quitar a Wesker del medio ellos mismos si creen en el mensaje que les mando.

De una forma o de otra tenían que empezar a formar un plan para prevenir la catástrofe de Raccoon City, pero contaba con que para ese plan esta vez iba a tener ayuda.

**Nota de autor: **Y con esto termina el segundo capítulo, espero que lo estén disfrutando y gracias por las reviews realmente me motivan para seguir con esta historia, sé que hasta ahora viene algo lento pero más adelante vamos a llegar a escenas que involucren a los personajes principales y más acción al estilo Resident evil


	3. Esperanza

Capítulo 3

Esperanza

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco para describir como se sentía Agustín, ¿Vendrían? No tenía ni idea, si todo había salido según lo planeado los miembros de STARS supervivientes vendrían al punto de encuentro que él había mencionado en la grabadora, este era una especie de galpón que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro había unas cuantas sillas tiradas y una mesa pequeña en el centro que él mismo había tenido que arreglar, además un olor bastante desagradable rodeaba el lugar, cuando uno hace reuniones en lugares abandonados no puede esperar lujos.

Era ya entrada la tarde, ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de la mansión, para dejar de malgastar lo que le quedaba de dinero dejo de alojarse en el hotel y empezó a dormir en esa pocilga, ya estaba empezando a sospechar que o bien nunca oyeron la grabación o eran aún más desconfiados que él. Las horas siguieron pasando, ya faltaba poco para que oscureciera, otra horrible noche en ese horrible lugar. Si no venían al día siguiente realmente no estaba muy seguro de que debería hacer, ¿Intentar llevar a cabo el plan por su cuenta? Seguro terminaría muerto o peor, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Algo deprimido abrió una lata de arvejas, se había estado aprovisionando de comida barata, y empezó a comer mirando al vacío e intentando no pensar demasiado, en ese momento que bajo la guardia un musculoso hombre, alto de pelo oscuro y con una cara que podría asustar a cualquiera entro al galpón. El pobre de Agustín no estaba seguro de como había hecho para suprimir el sobresalto pero ninguna porción de su cuerpo mostro un índice de sorpresa al verlo –No esperaba que vinieras.

En la oscuridad de la noche un grupo de tres personas caminaban por la zona rural cercana a Raccon City

Aun pienso que no deberíamos ir- insistió Chris Redfield – ese tipo seguramente trabaja para Umbrella, nos están tendiendo una trampa y como unos idiotas estamos cayendo de lleno en ella.

-¿Si trabaja para Umbrella porque nos ayudó?- pregunto Rebecca, Chris la miro por un momento, fue una mirada intensa que la hizo bajar la suya por un momento.

-Para ganar nuestra confianza claro está, si realmente hubiera querido ayudarnos nos hubiera advertido antes de lo que nos esperaba, los jueguitos de espías no nos sirven una mierda.

-Cálmate un poco Chris, es por ese mismo motivo por el que acordamos venir de noche, si llegamos a notar algo raro nos vamos, pero si hay alguien que nos puede ayudar realmente no tenemos otra opción más que escuchar lo que tiene que decir- razono Jill poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que finalmente Chris suspiro y siguió avanzando sin decir más.

Él no quería ser negativo, pero temía por la vida de sus compañeros, se estaban a punto de enfrentar a algo grande y no podía evitar sentirse algo expuesto, nadie en la ciudad parecía dispuesto a creerse nada de lo que les había pasado. Después de la traición de Wesker había empezado a ver al mundo que lo rodeaba de una manera bastante diferente, la mayor parte de la población en Raccon City trabajaba para Umbrella, ¿En quienes se podía confiar? Todos los documentos que había logrado llevarse de la mansión Spencer se los habían dejado a Barry para que los cuidara por si les pasaba algo, él hubiera querido venir también pero tenía un deber como padre de familia que era prioritario, su viejo amigo parecía creer que tenía que redimirse ante ellos ya que no solo accedió a guardar los documentos sino que también les presto algunas de sus mejores piezas de armamento, dándole a Jill su envidiable Magnum. Brad, por otra parte, había decidido no involucrarse.

No tardaron en llegar a una especie de galpón que se encontraba tan aislado que les había tomado alrededor de una hora el llegar allí, por cómo estaba el terreno alrededor probablemente no lo hubieran podido encontrar sin saber previamente su posición, como precaución habían arreglado que solo Chris entraría mientras que las otras dos se quedarían afuera preparadas para salvarlo si la situación se ponía fea, o huir si no había otra opción.

Con precaución y su arma desenfundada entro, dentro pudo ver a un hombre sentado en frente de una mesa que tenía una lámpara sobre ella, junto a él se encontraba otra persona que al igual que Chris había alzado su arma al ver apenas lo vio.

-Ambos bajen sus armas, él es uno de los de STARS Billy- dijo el hombre sentado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ya estaba preocupado de que no vendrían.

Chris reconoció la voz del hombre, era la misma que la de la grabadora.

-Vos me pediste que viniera, acá estoy-dijo simplemente.

-Yo le pedí a los supervivientes de STARS que vinieran… ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Muertos- mintió descaradamente Chris, no pensaba darle ninguna información real hasta llegar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No puede ser…- por primera vez el hombre sentado abandono su expresión neutral y mostro verdadera preocupación en su rostro, el que parecía llamarse Billy paso a tener una expresión triste y susurro algo que no Chris pudo entender mirando al suelo. Una lágrima pareció caer de su rostro.

Parecía ser que la noticia de la muerte de sus compañeros le era inesperada, pero si realmente le preocupaba tanto su bienestar les hubiera advertido antes, hasta ahora tenía la impresión de que era otro intento de Umbrella de manipularlo tanto a él como a los demás, después de todo ¿De qué otra manera podía el saber todo lo que sabía? Tal vez había tenido la esperanza de usarlos para deshacerse de Wesker, después de todo el maldito también quería traicionar a Umbrella, y después juntarlos a todos para poder matarlos fácilmente.

Aunque todo eso eran solo especulaciones, y la supuesta muerte de todos los demás miembros parecía preocuparlo más que alegrarlo…

-Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba- dijo el hombre sentado interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Chris- Mi nombre es Agustín y si, fui yo quien te llamo para que vinieras, mi compañero aquí presente se llama Billy Coen, gracias a él la miembro del equipo Bravo Rebecca Chambers logro llegar con vida a la mansión Spencer. Al igual que vos se tuvo que enfrentar a las aberraciones que creo Umbrella con su preciado virus progenitor y su derivado, el virus T.

Si bien las criaturas que ustedes vieron son monstruosas esos locos están creando algo mucho más mortífero, otro derivado del virus progenitor que llaman virus G. Este lo descubrieron gracias a uno de sus experimentos fallidos, quizás te hayas encontrado con un monstruo en la mansión Spencer que llevaba una cara humana como mascara, en el pasado era una muchacha llamada Lisa…

-Trevor- dijo Chris antes de que Agustín pudiera seguir hablando-¿Me estás diciendo que esos enfermos están "perfeccionando" a ese tipo de monstruos?

-Me temo que sí, pero no tengo idea de en qué laboratorio llevan a cabo los experimentos.

-¿Y por qué nos estas explicando esto? ¿A qué quieres llegar?- pregunto Billy

Agustín se quedó por un momento callado, luego se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Porque quiero que estos malnacidos dejen de jugar con la vida de la gente, porque me siento impotente al darme cuenta de que no tengo esperanzas de enfrentarme a ellos por mi cuenta, ustedes dos- dijo señalando a ambos- saben al igual que yo como esos psicópatas están destruyendo vidas para crear armas que destruirán aún más vidas, es inhumano y despreciable. Apenas me entere de las desapariciones en los bosques me di cuenta de que algo grande estaba pasando, yo realmente quise ayudarlos cuando supe que los iban a enviar allí, sabía que Wesker trabajaba para Umbrella por lo que intente evitar que fuera con ustedes, este fue el resultado de mi osadía- dijo mientras alzaba con cuidado la manga de su remera mostrando una herida de bala en su brazo- en el estado que me encontraba solo pude ayudarlos indirectamente. A lo que yo quiero llegar Billy es a que colaboremos para poder acabar con esos malnacidos.

-Aun no nos dijiste como es que sabes tanto- comento Chris.

-Podría decirles, pero no me creerían-dijo con un suspiro- te puedo afirmar que no trabajo para Umbrella si es eso lo que crees pero no tengo ninguna prueba por lo que solo les queda confiar en mi palabra.

Chris lo estudio con la mirada por unos momentos en el que todos se quedaron callados, Billy por su parte se quedó en un rincón sumido en sus pensamientos y Agustín se volvió a sentar esperando una respuesta.

Luego de unos momentos Chris dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta -¿Te vas?- le pregunto Agustín con tono de resignación.

Chris no le respondió pero tampoco se fue, solo hizo una especie de señas y volvió a entrar. Unos ruidos se oyeron desde afuera y poco después pudieron ver tanto a Jill como a Rebecca entrar.

Agustín no pudo evitarlo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sintió como un gran peso salía de su espalda al ver que ambas estaban vivas.

A su vez Billy pareció recuperar el color en su rostro al ver a Rebecca, le dirigió una mirada y le dijo –Sabia que saldrías con vida.

Rebecca no podía salir de su desconcierto, no solo estaba Billy allí sino que también el hombre con el que se había chocado el otro día mientras se dirigía al trabajo, aunque algo le decía que no debería sorprenderse tanto de la presencia de ambos.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías en el extranjero- le respondió a Billy.

-Digamos que este hombre logro intrigarme.

-Así que vos sos el hombre de la grabadora- le dijo Rebecca a Agustín.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Jill extrañada.

Me lo cruce una vez en el camino al trabajo, está claro ahora como hizo para darme esa grabadora.

-Les pido perdón por todo eso, sé que probablemente les hubiera servido más que fuera directamente a hablar con ustedes pero, como ya sabrán, no todos los miembros de STARS eran dignos de confianza. Peor ahora ya estamos acá, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que hubieran sobrevivido más.

-No la tuvimos nada fácil-susurro tristemente Rebecca y los demás asintieron.

-Supongo que si lograste que Chris nos llamara no sos una amenaza al menos por ahora, ¿pero te das cuenta de que no podemos confiar plenamente en vos verdad?- dijo Jill.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, lo único que les pido es que me escuchen. Ya le explique tanto a Chris como a Billy por qué los llame, me temo que les voy a dar una versión más resumida de la historia…

No tardo en contarles nuevamente lo que ya había dicho, Agustín inicialmente había tenido que ocultar la existencia del laboratorio que existía bajo la estación de policía ya que no quería que Chris se quedara en Raccon City, era necesario que se fuera a Europa para poder mantener el curso de eventos en marcha y entonces ocuparse del virus T-Verónica más adelante, esta vez agrego que sospechaba que las instalaciones de Umbrella en Europa, pero que también existía la posibilidad de que hubiera otro laboratorio en Raccon City en el que se estuviera investigando ese mismo virus.

Tal y como Agustín esperaba tanto Chris como Rebecca y Billy decidieron viajar a Europa mientras que Jill decidió quedarse junto a él para investigar ese "posible" laboratorio.

-Mientras haya menos miembros de STARS en Raccon City mejor- pensó mientras recordaba a la razón de más de una de sus pesadillas, Nemesis.

Empezaron entonces a discutir como sacarían a Billy del país, mientras lo hacían Agustín empezaba a pensar en cómo haría para entrar al laboratorio de Umbrella junto con Jill, si lograban acabar con las operaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo allí antes de que Hunk y su equipo llegaran a robar el virus G no solo evitarían que los eventos de Raccon City sucedan, también tendrían la oportunidad de frenar la creación de uno de los virus más potentes antes de que fuera terminado.

No sería nada fácil, pero la chance existía y difícilmente podía Agustín desmotivarse al darse cuenta que finalmente había logrado ganarse al menos parte de la confianza de los héroes de esta historia, aunque claro estaba que no eran los únicos y que su trabajo apenas había empezado. Por ahora se contentaba con saber que la esperanza de que todo se pudiera solucionar seguía en pie, incluso llego a pensar que quizá podría volver a su casa si lograba lo que se proponía, aunque la idea no tardo en parecerle ridícula.

**Nota de autor:** Pensaba subir esto el sábado pero se me va a hacer imposible por lo que tuve que apurarlo un poco, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, gracias por las reviews y si, Agustín esta en parte inspirado en el personaje Trent de los libros de Perry


	4. La hora se acerca

Capitulo 4

La hora se acerca

Las calles de Raccoon City se encontraban vacías bajo la tenue luz de la luna, Agustín estaba caminando cautelosamente alrededor del departamento de policía.

El clima era inesperadamente frío para la época del año, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Al igual que la noche anterior se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, llevaba ya unos cuantos días buscando un pasaje hacia el laboratorio de Umbrella que se encontrara en las alcantarillas debajo de la RPD.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía saco el metal circular que tapaba la entrada, el repugnante olor lo alcanzo rápidamente, con algo de repulsión bajo la húmeda escalera.

Se podría esperar que después de estar tanto tiempo en el sucio galpón donde solía pasar la noche él no tendría tanto problema en meterse en ese lugar, pero la verdad es que las alcantarillas le dieron, desde la primera vez que entro, ganas de vomitar.

Pero al final valdría la pena, si bien había evitado informarle a Jill de lo que estaba haciendo él ya estaba a punto de encontrar el maldito lugar, pero era mejor no decir nada aun, el resto del equipo aún estaba en la ciudad preparándose para el viaje a Europa y lo último que quería era que se enteraran de que el virus G realmente se encontraba debajo de sus pies en vez de en el otro lado del mundo.

Si lograba su cometido el viaje seria completamente innecesario, pero si fallaban entonces todos estarían en peligro y no podía apostar tanto a la pequeña chance que tenia de evitar la propagación del virus T.

De todos ellos la única persona que él sabía que podía escapar de Raccoon City en caso de que fallaran era Jill, ya que si bien los demás eran muy capaces quizá la mala suerte los llevara a sus muertes. Su propia muerte era una posibilidad también…

Movió la cabeza de un costado al otro intentando alejar esa idea, si se dejaba llevar por el miedo como aquella vez con Wesker todo acabaría para él.

Ya había logrado descartar varios de los caminos gracias a sus anteriores expediciones nocturnas, solo quedaba uno por checar y algo le decía que esa misma noche finalmente iba a encontrarlo.

Avanzó con la mayor precaución posible, la idea de que algún empleado de seguridad lo encontrara lo aterraba, se imaginó a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia el laboratorio para ser interrogado, no importaría si hablaba o no, lo más probable es que terminara como un sujeto de pruebas más entre los cientos que ya existían.

-Concéntrate- se murmuro furioso consigo mismo a la vez que seguía avanzando.

Luego de unos minutos de lenta caminata sobre la pútrida agua Agustín noto una puerta que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, si su orientación aun no le fallaba estaba realmente cerca de la sala donde supuestamente trabajaba el jefe de alcantarillado por lo que se apresuró a inspeccionar la puerta.

Apoyo su oído en está sintiendo una helada sensación húmeda, definitivamente podía oír gente del otro lado.

Llego a escuchar unos pasos a su espalda.

-Mierda- pensó al notar que había un grupo de personas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba él, miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse pero no encontró nada además de…

-Dios odio mi vida.

Sin tener otra opción se acostó despacio en la asquerosa agua de alcantarilla dejando solamente parte de su cabeza afuera para poder respirar, entre eso y la oscuridad del lugar las tres figuras que se acercaban caminando tranquilamente no notaron su presencia.

Para la sorpresa de Agustín uno de los hombres era nada más ni nada menos que William Birkin en persona acompañado por dos guardias, ya no quedaba duda de que esa puerta lo dirigiría hacia el camino correcto,

-Espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que usar este camino- escucho Agustín decir a Birkin sin llegar a ver la expresión de asco que ponía con cada paso en esa pútrida agua.

-Es solo una precaución más señor, ningún asaltante sospecharía que entraría al laboratorio desde las alcantarillas- le respondió uno de los guardias y luego de trepar el pequeño escalón le abrió la puerta.

Los tres pasaron adentro de la sala, una vez cerrada la puerta Agustín se alzó lentamente. Ya no tenía mucho más sentido quedarse allí, ahora debía que pensar en una forma de infiltrarse junto a Jill dentro de las instalaciones y acabar con estas antes de que llegaran a cobrarse todas las vidas de la ciudad.

Salió rápidamente del lugar sin encontrarse con ninguna dificultad, pero estaba claro que los guardias de Birkin ya estaban esperando un ataque de Umbrella, debía actuar deprisa antes de que Hunk llegara.

Había decidido volver a alojarse en el hotel, así se ahorraba una larga caminata hacia la ciudad, el dinero para pagar la habitación lo consiguió con un trabajo de medio tiempo que tomo en un mini mercado cercano, la paga era mala pero lo ayudaba a subsistir y no era demasiado agobiante por lo que le dejaba tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer. El café Emmy´s también tenía una vacante y pagaba considerablemente más pero, a decir verdad, temía de acercarse a ese lugar y enfrentarse su "cita".

Apenas llego a su habitación se tomó una larga ducha caliente, luego de repasar su libreta en busca de algo que le sirviera para su futuro allanamiento se tiro a la cama exhausto.

Jill Valentine se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su departamento, a un lado de ella estaba Rebecca y al otro Barry. Billy estaba apoyado contra la pared justo en frente de ellos y Chris caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar con aire pensativo.

Habían decidido reunirse un día antes de que Rebecca, Chris y Billy tomaran su avión hacia Europa, era la segunda vez que hacían este tipo de reuniones, en la primera informaron a Barry de todo lo que paso cuando fueron a ver a el tal Agustín, también escucharon la historia de Billy Coen de la boca de Rebecca. Al principio no les gustó mucho la idea de llevar a un convicto acusado del asesinato de varias personas consigo, pero cuando terminaron de contar lo sucesos que habían pasado antes de que ella llegara a la mansión Spencer y explicado su inocencia aceptaron su participación. Lo que había convencido a Jill fue definitivamente la intensidad con la que lo defendió Rebecca, si ella estaba tan convencida de que ese hombre era digno de confianza entonces Jill también.

El tiempo que pasó entre aquella reunión y la actual lo usaron para recabar toda la información que pudieran y para conseguirle una identidad nueva al convicto. Con los "contactos" que Jill tenía, gracias a su padre, lograron conseguirle unos documentos falsos que servirían para el aeropuerto siempre y cuando fueran discretos, aunque no había nadie que realmente lo buscara porque oficialmente él estaba muerto, cosa que le debía a Rebecca.

Ahora mismo se encontraban esperando a Brad, lo habían invitado también a su reunión anterior pero no había venido, esperaban que esta vez reuniera el valor necesario ya que todo aliado con el que pudieran contar era valioso.

Pero luego de casi una hora de espera Jill suspiro y dijo

-No va a venir.

-Entonces empecemos con esto de una buena vez- dijo Barry impacientándose.

-Bien, luego de hacer unos llamados a viejos amigos y de cobrar unos favores logre conseguirnos un lugar que vamos a poder usar de base en Paris, desde allí vamos a poder investigar las instalaciones de Umbrella con relativa comodidad- les informo Chris bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No me gusta la idea de dejar la ciudad, sé que al menos hay un laboratorio más de Umbrella que no fue destruido en esta zona, ¿Qué pasara si vuelve a ver otro incidente? Además aun sin que esos locos pierdan el control de sus experimentos sigue habiendo mucha gente a la que están usando para crear sus armas biológicas- dijo Rebecca bastante preocupada.

-¿Y no es ese el por qué ella se queda?- pregunto Billy señalando a Jill- No tiene sentido el quedarnos aquí todos si podemos hacerle más daño a esos malnacidos trabajando en dos zonas separados, además de que no va a estar sola.

-Cierto… de eso quería hablarles- Chris dejo de dar sus vueltas por la sala por un momento y los miro a todos- Ese tipo no me cierra en lo absoluto, sé que estas decidida en quedarte Jill ¿Pero realmente te parece seguro quedarte con ese Agustín sola?

-Puedo cuidarme sola Chris- le respondió con seriedad.

-Mierda, lo sé, pero de todas formas quizá estaría mejor que algún otro se quedara aquí y te ayudara por si no todo es lo que parece…

-Ya hablamos de esto, ese hombre probablemente nos está plantando una trampa a todos. Todos. Si bien no tenemos otra opción que aceptar su ayuda por ahora, es mejor actuar con cautela, sola voy a parecerle más vulnerable y puede que baje su guardia, la verdad estoy curiosa de ver que es lo que tiene planeado hacer- dijo Jill.

-Igual por lo que ustedes dijeron fue de él la idea de que vayamos a Europa, si realmente sospechan tanto de ese tipo entonces ir allí tal vez no es la mejor opción.

-La verdad es que yo no desconfió de él-admitió Rebecca- sé que sus formas de actuar fueron más que raras pero realmente dudo que trabaje para Umbrella, al menos no ahora.

-Es realmente un acertijo ese tipo, por nuestra parte Barry no tenemos otra opción además de ir a investigar las instalaciones en Paris, me consuela saber que él no va a saber cuándo vamos y una vez que lo haga Jill no le va a sacar los ojos de encima, por lo que si tiene pensado advertirle a alguien de nuestra partida no va a tener forma alguna de hacerlo- dijo Chris sonriéndole Jill.

-Podes apostarlo.

-Igual tienen un punto con eso de que Jill no debería quedarse sola-agrego Barry- Ese tipo aún no sabe que sigo con vida y todavía tengo la intención alejar a mi familia de aquí, podría llevarlos a un lugar lejos y luego volver para vigilar tanto a Jill como a Agustín sin que él se entere.

-No suena nada mal la idea- dijo Chris con un tono bastante optimista.

-Me dejaría más tranquila el saber que vas a estar guardando mi espalda- admitió Jill, y todos los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo

-_Voy a demostrarles que pueden confiar en mí_- pensó Barry aun sin darse cuenta que ya todos en esa habitación lo hacían.

-Bueno, deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para el viaje de mañana- dijo Billy acercándose al resto, aun siendo "el chico nuevo" tenía un aire de autoridad que podía competir con el de Chris, probablemente tenía que ver con que ambos habían trabajado para el ejército- No nos conviene que nos encuentren a todos juntos aquí si lo que queremos es actuar con tanto secretos.

Una hora después el departamento quedo completamente vacío, Jill comió una solitaria cena y se fue a tomar una ducha para intentar aclarar sus ideas, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos imágenes de la pesadilla que había vivido en las montañas Arklay le azotaban la mente, las caras de sus compañeros caídos la acompañaban a donde quiera que fuera y sabía que no era la única a la que le estaba pasando, las muertes de todo el equipo Bravo realmente la habían afectado a Rebecca, la pobre chica parecía tener una tristeza constante.

Chris, por otra parte, estaba canalizando su dolor enfocándose plenamente en acabar con Umbrella, Jill temía que esta determinación lo volviera temerario, compartía con él la misma sed de justicia, pero intentaba mantenerse siempre más racional ante lo que se enfrentaban, quizá eso era lo único que lograba mantenerla cuerda.

Poco después se fue a acostar sin saber que a la mañana siguiente iba a recibir una visita inesperada.

**Nota de autor**:

Otra semana, otro capítulo. La verdad es que me está entreteniendo bastante escribir esta especie de serie. Pronto vamos a meternos de lleno en la historia de Resident Evil 2 junto a todos sus personajes (no se preocupen, todos van a tener un lugar).

Leí las reviews y me preguntaron si pensaba meter a los personajes de los outbreaks, la verdad es que nunca los jugué enteros por lo que no lo tenía pensado pero puede que llegue a encontrar un espacio para ellos, no prometo nada igual. Gracias por el apoyo.

Me olvide de agregar en capítulos anteriores, todos los personajes de Resident Evil le pertenecen a Capcom al igual que los lugares, trama, etc.


	5. Impulsos

Capítulo 5

Impulsos

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad industrial de Raccoon city, Jill despertó de bastante buen humor después de tener finalmente una noche entera de sueño sin que ninguna pesadilla la hiciera caer en el insomnio. Luego de ducharse y vestirse estaba dispuesta a salir para empezar su investigación con tan solo una barra de cereal como desayuno. Una vez en la calle pensó en dirigirse al departamento de policía, su intención era encerrarse en la sala de archivos y recabar toda la información que pudiera encontrar de Umbrella con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio que la guiara a las instalaciones mencionadas tanto por Agustín como Rebecca.

El estar trabajando sola la deprimía en parte, no conocía a casi nadie en la ciudad ya que hacía poco que había sido transferida a esta zona y las pocas personas con las que simpatizaban ahora creían que estaba loca. De todas formas había sido su decisión y no se arrepentía de ella.

El camino hacia el departamento estaba plagado de familias y grupos de amigos que iban y venían felices de la vida en su tan esperado fin de semana, a veces le sorprendía que una ciudad tan aislada tuviera tanta gente viviendo en ella, sin Umbrella este lugar probablemente no sería más que un puñado de casas con algún que otro negocio.

Y ella estaba intentando tirar abajo a lo único que mantenía la vida de esas personas prospera, no sentía ninguna duda de que eso era lo que debía hacer pero le hacía sentir que no era bienvenida en Raccoon city.

Cuando llego al RPD entro apresuradamente como si intentara escapar de esa sensación, el interior del lugar siempre le había parecido imponente debido a su tamaño, Jill bajo los pocos escalones admirando la estatua que se encontraba justo en frente de la entrada, apenas había algunos policías en el lugar y ninguno de ellos pareció prestarle atención cuando entro. Aun recordaba la reacción que todos los miembros de STARS sacaban de los demás miembros de la policía, todos los trataban con respeto y admiración, ellos eran su puto ejemplo a seguir. Pero ahora la evitaban como si fuera una especie de plaga, todo gracias a la oleada de difamación dirigida hacia su equipo. Ahora eran tachados como locos e incompetentes que habían fracasado completamente en descubrir que estaba detrás de la serie de desapariciones en los bosques. La prensa más amarillista llegaba a aclamar que durante su misión utilizaron diversos tipos de drogas y alcohol, insistiendo que las historias que inventaron sobre lo que había pasado en los bosques no eran más que el producto alucinógeno de lo que habían consumido.

No entendía como la gente podía creerse toda esa mierda, pero lo hacían, probablemente no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los echaran completamente de la ciudad.

-_Técnicamente solo te echarían a vos, después de todo sos la única acá además de Brad_- una voz en su cabeza le recordó. Los demás finalmente se habían ido a Europa y Barry estaba en camino a Canadá con su familia, tardaría un tiempo en volver.

Camino hacia la recepcionista que se encontraba sentada en frente de una computadora, llego a notar una máquina de escribir sobre una mesita cerca de donde la mujer estaba trabajando, le sorprendía encontrar tan seguido a esos aparatos pero últimamente le daban una extraña sensación de seguridad.

La mujer ni siquiera la miro cuando Jill se paró frente a ella, luego de aclararse sonoramente la garganta ella pregunto aun sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Necesita algo agente Valentine?

-Quisiera la llave para la sala de archivos- pidió algo exasperada por la frialdad de la mujer, nunca habían sido amigas, pero antes siempre se saludaban animosamente y hasta charlaban unos minutos.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que justificar una visita a los archivos? Como miembro de STARS tengo derecho de entrar y salir de esa polvorienta habitación todas las veces que se me dé la gana- respondió Jill sin poder contener su creciente mal humor. Todos en la sala se callaron por un momento y se quedaron mirándola. La recepcionista alzo su mirada por primera vez y le paso una hermosa llave con una punta celeste en forma de pica, para después decirle "Por ahora".

Jill le arranco la llave de la mano y se dirigió a las oficinas de STARS para tomar algunas cosas que iba a necesitar.

Adentro encontró a la única persona que no esperaba ver sentada en la silla de su antiguo capitán, el joven de ojos verdes sonrió al verla.

-¿Cómo llegaste a entrar acá?- pregunto Jill claramente molesta.

-Es realmente encantadora la chica en recepción, apenas le dije que era un periodista indignado del pobre trabajo que estaba haciendo STARS y con ansias de demostrar lo incompetentes que eran no tardo en dejarme pasar "tan solo unos minutos" dentro de esta oficina.

-Ja, mira que divertido- le dijo Jill con una mirada cada vez más peligrosa.

Agustín pareció notar al instante que a Jill no le estaba gustando ni un poco su presencia, se aclaró su garganta para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-¿Me vas a decir que estás haciendo acá sí o no?

-Si… logre algunos avances que quería compartir con vos, vine acá porque era el único lugar en el que sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a aparecer.

Ambos escucharon un ruido de pasos en el pasillo, Jill no se sentía para nada cómoda hablando de ese tema en el departamento de policía.

Agustín pareció leerle la mente ya que le dijo.

-Deberíamos arreglar para encontrarnos en algún lugar.

-Sí, te veo en mí… nos vemos en Emmy´s a las siete- dijo Jill, originalmente le iba a decir que viniera a su departamento pero no tardó en acordarse de que aún no podía confiar en ese hombre.

Agustín no pareció gustarle nada la idea pero termino aceptando.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces, hasta pronto- sin decir nada más el joven se fue de la oficina.

Después del pequeño encuentro Jill quedo algo sorprendida, la verdad es que no se esperaba encontrar con él aun, por suerte el lugar que sugirió iba a estar lleno de gente por lo que dudaba que fuera a intentar nada extraño.

-_Quizá por eso no parecía muy convencido de ir allí_.

Intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto Jill se dirigió a la sala de archivos, en el camino se cruzó con varias personas que pretendían no verla cuando pasaban a su lado, también noto a una mujer rubia vestida de blanco que nunca antes había visto, parecía dirigirse a la planta alta del edificio. No estaba muy segura del porqué, pero un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando la vio.

Una vez en la sala de archivos Jill se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el jefe Irons, cuando entro este movió su enorme cuerpo al darse vuelta para ver quien había entrado, al verla una desagradable sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la bella señorita Valentine, ¿En que está pensando al desperdiciar un hermoso sábado como este en el trabajo cuando podría estar junto a su grupo de amigos inventando nuevas fabulas para la prensa? No van a llegar muy lejos si siguen justificando sus fallas con cuentos, por más creativos que sean. ¿Quizá estés aquí para intentar, al menos por una vez, hacer bien tu trabajo?

-¿Y podría saberse que hace alguien tan importante como usted encerrado en este lugar? Cualquiera diría que alguien que aspira a llegar a ser alcalde usaría mejor su tiempo.

-Hay cosas que necesitan ser chequeadas… no es bueno dejar tanto documentos sin revisarlos de tanto en tanto, después de todo existe información innecesaria que solamente ocupa espacio.

-¿Y cuánto te pagaron para que hicieras esa "limpieza"?- pregunto Jill con descaro.

Irons se quedó mirándola unos segundos, por unos instantes una vena se le formo en la frente como si estuviera intentando contener la una inmensa furia, pero llego a tranquilizarse mostrando nuevamente su perturbadora sonrisa.

-¿Sabe que agente Valentine? Realmente es una lástima, pero creo que la RPD no puede seguir manchando su impecable reputación acogiendo a una banda de drogadictos inútiles entre sus filas, quiero su renuncia y la del resto de su lastimoso grupo en mi despacho lo antes posible, y digo que es una lástima porque me hubiera encantado el poder añadirla a mi "colección"- dijo Irons poniendo su voz autoritaria, aunque lo último que dijo fue con una especie de susurro que Jill escucho pero no entendió.

-Ahora si pudiera sacar su patética presencia de mi vista me haría un gran favor, tengo asuntos que atender y gente que ver.

-La verdad se va a saber Irons, los cerdos como vos son siempre los primeros en caer- le dijo Jill antes de irse.

Agustín casi decide quedarse más tiempo cuando vio a Annette Birkin entrar por la puerta principal, pero era mejor si se retiraba por ahora o sino levantaría sospechas.

Su encuentro con Jill no parecía haber salido como esperaba, debió haber tomado en cuenta el estrés por el que debía estar pasando antes de hablar por hablar.

Ahora tenía hasta las siete para buscar formas de infiltrarse en las instalaciones de Umbrella. No iba a ser para nada fácil, quizá imposible, pero ¿Qué era imposible? Estaba en un juego después de todo, cosa que lo molestaba terriblemente cada vez que lo pensaba ya que era el mayor sin sentido al que se había enfrentado en su vida. En parte por eso intentaba mantenerse siempre ocupado para no tener que pensar en sus dilemas existenciales, aunque cada noche que se acostaba exhausto en su cama un recuerdo extraño y completamente borroso de la noche anterior a que apareciera en Raccoon City se hacía presente, no era nada claro pero parecía que había algo que no llegaba a recordar, algo que estaba relacionado a lo que le estaba pasando.

Sea lo que fuese no lo iba a descubrir ahora por lo que intentaba que no lo preocupara aun.

Se pasó gran parte del día trabajando en el mini mercado, al ser un sábado había bastantes clientes por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus propios asuntos. Finalmente salió del lugar a las seis de la tarde y se dirigió rumbo al café rezando que ese día la camarera hubiera decidido no ir a trabajar. Ah decir verdad la muchacha le había caído muy bien, si bien trabajaba en Emmy´s ella también estudiaba química en la universidad de Raccoon City. Además era una gran aficionada de las motocicletas, aunque realmente no le interesaban mucho a Agustín le había resultado entretenido escucharla hablar sin parar de cada marca que existía, ya fuera local o extranjera.

Elza Walker era definitivamente una muchacha de lo más agradable y Agustín hasta llego a sentirse algo mal por escaparse en medio de la cita, aunque había sido algo necesario.

Llego al local a las seis y media, tomo un asiento para dos bastante aislado del resto del negocio. La chica lo vio al entrar pero pareció ignorarlo completamente, probablemente queriendo proteger su orgullo, Agustín se empezaba a sentir una basura por dejarla plantada por lo que intento enmendar un poco el daño echo. La llamo con señas como si quisiera pedirle una orden, la joven lo miro un momento y luego de dudar un poco termino yendo a donde estaba él.

-Pero si es el extranjero que no parece estar dispuesto a irse- le dijo ásperamente- ¿Qué queres?

-Hola Elza- saludo Agustín con una sonrisa triste en sus labios- Quiero hablar con vos sobre lo que paso hace unos días.

-Estoy trabajando Agustín, y además no vale la pena dar vueltas sobre lo que hiciste, dejarme sola con ese tipo en medio de una tienda de armas… no se me ocurre nada más deprimente ni humillante.

Dándose cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible hablar tranquilo con Jill más tarde si se armaba un escándalo decidió que debía hacer algo para solucionar el lio en el que se estaba metiendo y rápido.

-Mira Elza… me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota, un reverendo imbécil por hacer lo que te hice...

-Al menos en algo concordamos- contesto ella una vez más olvidándose de que supuestamente debería estar trabajando.

-Pasa que tenía un… compromiso del que me había olvidado, sé que te debería de haber dicho que me tenía que ir pero tuve la estúpida ilusión de que podría volver antes de que te dieras cuenta de que me había ido, me tomo en exceso demasiado tiempo al final- mintió pobremente.

-Es decir, tengo que creerme que el tipo que hace unos días ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba resulto tener un compromiso acá, y justo cuando estaba saliendo conmigo, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de escuchar una excusa tan pobre.

-Es la verdad, ahora mismo estoy por juntarme acá con la misma persona, pero antes de que llegue quiero decirte que después de todo lo que paso te debo al menos una cena- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los de suyos, a ella se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara que intento borrar.

-Veré si tengo tiempo, no te prometo nada.

-No estoy en posición de reclamarte nada- dijo Agustín con un tono de humor en su voz- Ahora será mejor que me traigas un café o alguna otra boludez antes de que tu jefe se enoje.

-Sí, el desgraciado ya me está mirando mal- menciono Elza con una mueca- ahora te lo traigo.

Agustín se recostó en su asiento de manera cómoda mientras esperaba la llegada de Jill, pronto llegaría la hora de actuar y sin ella estaba más que claro que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que se avecinaba.

Se quedó un buen rato allí sentado, sorbiendo su café y mirando a su alrededor. Si bien el lugar le había gustado desde el principio la gente comiendo en la barra ese día era de lo más deprimente, varios borrachos realmente gigantescos se encontraban discutiendo airosamente de algo que él no llegaba a entender, tampoco le importaba mucho a decir verdad. El dueño del local, un hombre pelado y bastante delgado de una palidez tal que parecía estar enfermo, se acercó al grupo pequeño de tres para pedirles de mala manera que se retiraran. ÉL más alto y definitivamente más borracho del grupo se paró bruscamente, tanto que el banco donde estaba sentado término cayendo al suelo.

-Parece que alguien tendría que enseñarte lo que es el respeto, una buena paliza te va a poner en tu lugar pequeño enclenque.

Claramente intimidado por las proporciones considerables de su oponente el dueño del local cambio su cara de mal humor a una más nerviosa, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás balbuceando algo sobre que lo sentía y que siguieran con lo suyo, pero el otro hombre estaba más que decidido en partirle la cara.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima se escuchó un fuerte ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente dejando ver a Elza detrás de él con una botella vacía rota, se la había partido en la cabeza.

Por supuesto los otros dos no reaccionaron para nada bien.

-¡¿Estás loca maldita zorra?!

-La voy a matar a esta perra.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre ella, Agustín no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero el momento justo en el que estaban a punto de golpearla paso algo que lo sorprendió aún más, se encontró a si mismo corriendo hacia a ellos y recibiendo el duro golpe en su lugar, los dos tipos estaban tan ebrios que probablemente ni notaron que estaban golpeando a otro hombre por lo que siguieron propinándole una paliza sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Elza se desesperó al ver como lo estaban haciendo polvo por lo que intento ayudarlo pero fue empujada hacia un costado, justo cuando a Agustín la vista se le estaba poniendo borrosa y pensaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se desmayara uno de los dos hombres dio un fuerte grito al recibir una descarga mostrando una clara cara de dolor, para después caer al suelo. Su compañero se dio vuelta para ver a Jill sosteniendo una picana eléctrica.

-¡Pero si es la loca de STARS!- grito al reconocerla de las fotos de los diarios, intento golpearla pero era demasiado torpe con lo borracho que estaba para siquiera acercarse a Jill, ella lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio una patada en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aliento para después rematarlo con un golpe en la cara.

-Gracias… esto se me fue completamente de las manos-dijo el dueño del local todavía más pálido de lo normal.

Elza estaba arrodillada junto a Agustín, él se encontraba en un estado deplorable, con sangre en la cara y un ojo completamente morado. Además de que parecía a punto de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Pero qué mierda paso?- pregunto Jill acercándose al herido.

-Esos idiotas empezaron a causar problemas, cuando pensé que iban a lastimar a Paul intervine y a ellos no les gusto ni un poco, cuando estaban a punto de empezar a golpearme Agustín se metió en el medio…

-¿Estas bien Agustín? ¿Podes entenderme?- pregunto Jill algo preocupada.

Este intento incorporarse lentamente con cierto grado de éxito, aunque tuvo que usar a Elza como soporte para no caerse de nuevo.

-Si…- le respondió intentando secarse la sangre de la cara- Elza esta…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

-Maldito loco-murmuro Jill- ¿Alguno sabe donde vive?

-Es relativamente nuevo en la ciudad, se estaba alojando en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Elza aun algo impresionado por lo que había pasado.

Llamen a la policía para que se aseguren de que estos no sean un problema cuando despierten- ordeno Jill- Yo me encargo de él.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Elza curiosa y algo desconfiada.

-Podría decirse que no lo conozco, pero como mínimo le debo un favor.

Una vez dicho esto alzo al joven con la ayuda de uno de los clientes del lugar. No podía dejarlo en un hotel y tampoco dejarlo solo, por lo que solo le quedaba como opción el llevarlo a su departamento, aunque la idea le seguía sin gustar mucho.

-_Aunque quizá solamente quiere ayudar, realmente es curioso este tip_o- pensó Jill mientras se dirigían lentamente a su hogar.

**Nota del autor**: Espero que vallan disfrutando la historia, ahora mismo estoy volviendo a jugar los juegos en busca de detalles que me ayuden a evitar errores con la historia. Este capítulo es el más largo que escribir hasta ahora, pensaba seguirlo todavía más pero realmente no me alcanzo el tiempo, espero que lo comprendan.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y con suerte se están divirtiendo tanto leyéndola como yo al escribirla.


	6. Birkin

**Pequeño cambio:**_Estuve volviendo a jugar el resident evil 3 y me encontré con una nota en el hospital que menciona que ya habían empezado a hacer pacientes infectados el diez de septiembre, por lo que tuve que cambiar la fecha que había usado en este capitulo. Perdonen por el error, estoy intentando mantenerme fiel a la cronología pero a veces se pueden dar estos errores._

Capítulo 6

Birkin

Agustín se encontraba acostado en una cómoda cama, la leve brisa mañanera que había entrado por la ventana lo despertó de su profundo sueño.

-_Sueño_…- pensó intentando mirar a su alrededor, lentamente los recuerdos de lo que le había estado pasando la última semana volvieron a su mente. Pero ya no estaba en Emmy´s. Estaba en una cama.

-… ¿Su cama? ¿Había sido todo nada más que un sueño?- pensó lentamente sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad y alivio, intento alzarse para comprobar su teoría pero un fuerte dolor en prácticamente todo el cuerpo se hizo evidente haciendo que se le escapara una maldición. Recordaba la paliza que le habían dado, al igual que su aun molesta herida de bala. Esa habitación no era de él, pero tampoco estaba en el hotel…

Era un cuarto más bien pequeño, la cama ocupaba la mayor parte de este, se podía ver un armario cerca de la solitaria ventana que mostraba las calles de Raccoon City, había también una mesita de luz con una boina azul sobre ella. La única puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, parecía llevar a una sala de estar en la que no se podía ver a nadie.

Con esfuerzo Agustín logro levantarse. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, sus últimos recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos como para recordar que paso con exactitud, solo podía verse a sí mismo ser tirado como a un muñeco de trapo al piso por dos grandulones mientras Elza gritaba algo. Alguien lo había salvado y ese alguien le hablo como si lo conociera.

-¿Pero dónde mierda estoy?- pregunto en voz alta algo frustrado cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto, estaba seguro de que nunca había estado en ese lugar. Entonces escucho otra puerta abrirse, aparentemente era la del baño ya que de ella emergió Jill tapada con una toalla completamente empapada.

Ah Agustín se le abrió completamente la boca de asombro, no quería parecer un pervertido pero no pudo evitar mirar la hermosa mujer de arriba a abajo olvidándose momentáneamente de todos sus dolores, después de todo ¿Para qué existe la belleza si no se permite admirarla?

-Los ojos están acá arriba bella durmiente- dijo Jill algo agobiada, por la cara que tenía no había logrado descansar mucho.

-¿Fuiste vos la que me saco a esos dos brutos ayer?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Sí, pero podemos hablar más tarde, ya que finalmente te levantaste me gustaría entrar a mi cuarto y cambiarme.

-Sí, si anda nomas- dijo aun algo incómodo, corriéndose de la puerta torpemente. Al ver cómo le costaba caminar Jill largo un suspiro y lo ayudo delicadamente a llegar al sofá.

-Gracias- dijo este aliviado, ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió directamente en su cuarto. Agustín aprovecho ese pequeño tiempo a solas para poder reorganizar sus ideas, evidentemente el departamento donde estaba era de Jill, la sala de estar era algo más espaciosa que el cuarto donde había despertado pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. Un televisor se encontraba sobre un mueble al otro la de la habitación justo en frente del sillón.

A decir verdad aún estaba un poco desorientado, sentía como si hubiera estado fuera de si por bastante tiempo, su nebulosa mente tardaba bastante en aclararse.

Jill salió nuevamente de la habitación esta vez vestida, llevaba unos pantalones cortos junto a una remera verde de manga corta, su rostro era comparable al de un moribundo. Aun sin dirigirle una palabra fue directo a su cocina y empezó a prepararse un café.

Ella no abrió la boca hasta después de haber terminado su bebida, entonces aclaro su garganta y se dirigió a Agustín con una cara mucho más relajada.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Agustín algo sorprendido por el súbito cambio de apariencia.

-Debería ser yo la que pregunta eso, cuando te traje acá parecías al borde de la muerte… digamos que verte a vos en medio de una pelea era lo que menos me esperaba. La idea era reunirnos manteniendo un perfil bajo.

-Es que… no fue premeditado. A decir verdad paso tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el medio de esa situación, difícilmente diría que se trató de una decisión- dijo este aun algo extrañado- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Bastante, alrededor de una semana... te tuve que dejar la cama por lo que estuve durmiendo en el sillón, esa es la razón por la que ando algo extraña a las mañanas- explico Jill, en parte era cierto lo que decía aunque esa noche en particular sus constantes pesadillas no le habían permitido pegar un ojo.

-_Richard_…

Agustín solo reparo en todo el tiempo que paso dormido, su mente se aclaró repentinamente mientras se hacía consiente de la horrible realidad.

-Jill… ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto horrorizado.

-Creo que hoy es 8 de septiembre, ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?- dijo Jill a notar la preocupación de Agustín.

Este empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillo de manera desenfrenada en busca de su cuaderno de notas, no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo había dejado en el hotel, cosa que en parte había jugado a su favor ya que si Jill se lo hubiera encontrado ahora tendría que darle más de una explicación, aunque debía acordarse de volver para recuperarlo.

-¡Por el amor de dios Agustín, decime que pasa!- exclamo Jill algo nerviosa por su falta de respuesta.

¿Qué le diría? No podía simplemente explicarle que pronto empezaría una masacre en Raccoon city por culpa de una compleja serie de eventos, si bien ella sabía de Umbrella y sus monstruos no había forma lógica de que él pudiera prever un accidente como ese por lo que no tenía forma de explicarlo, además de que no tenía ni una sola prueba. Ella se estaba impacientando, su silencio solamente empeoraba las cosas, debía improvisar algo ya.

-El… el otro día quise reunirme con vos porque quería informarte de algo importante, finalmente encontré el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella y, en efecto, las investigaciones del virus G se están llevando a cabo allí.

Agustín tomo una pequeña pausa para preparar lo que iba a decir, Jill lo estaba escuchando con toda su atención.

-La buena noticia es que en estos laboratorios se encuentran las únicas muestras conocidas de esta arma biológica, además de todos los datos de su investigación. William Birkin es el científico detrás de este proyecto, pero al parecer este ha entrado en desacuerdo con Umbrella, planea traicionarlos y vender al virus G al mejor postor una vez que esté terminado. Por supuesto a Umbrella no le gusta jugar juegos, por lo que se está esperando un intento de robo en las instalaciones.

-Si este es el único lugar reside el virus G, entonces quizá podríamos destruirlo antes de que termine de ser desarrollado- razono Jill.

-Sí, pero para eso tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lo vendan o sea robado. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Y cómo haríamos para entrar en ese lugar? Si están esperando un ataque de Umbrella entonces la seguridad debe de ser muy pesada.

-Lo es, créeme que lo es, creo que hasta el gobierno estadounidense está interesado en tomar posesión del G por lo que enviaron agentes armados para defender a Birkin y a su trabajo.

- A ver, entonces me estas pidiendo vos, un tipo que apenas conozco y que sabe en extremo demasiado…- empezó a decir Jill con un tono de voz bajo y peligroso, acercándose lentamente hacia él- …que me meta en un laboratorio de Umbrella lleno de militares y ándate a saber qué clase de monstruos. ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es solo una elaborada trampa para acabar con "la loca de STARS"?- su severa mirada acusatoria la puso la piel de gallina a Agustín.

Este logro mantuvo su compostura, pero a partir de ese momento siempre le tuvo algo de miedo a Jill, la manera en la que lo miraba era tan intensa que parecía que se estaba metiendo dentro de su cabeza. A diferencia de Chris ella no buscaba intimidarlo físicamente, lo que estaba haciendo era algo más sutil y mucho más efectivo. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad Agustín le mantuvo fija la mirada y le respondió - Si, me imagine que quizá lo podrías ver de esa manera, pero déjame preguntarte algo. En el caso de que te quisiera matarte, o interrogarte o quien sabe que otra mierda ¿No había sido más fácil usar al malnacido de Irons para capturarte? Pasaste bastante tiempo en esa comisaria y creo que deberías saber algo, existe dentro del despacho de tu ex jefe un pasadizo secreto que lleva directamente a las mismas instalaciones de las que estamos hablando. En vez de crear toda una innecesaria estratagema simplemente podrían haberte drogado una de las tantas veces que te quedaste trabajando hasta tarde y luego llevarte al mismo laboratorio al que te estoy pidiendo vayas sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

Jill se quedó callada por un momento aunque todavía no desviaba su mirada, cosa que le estaba causando a Agustín un leve dolor de cabeza. Quería pedirle pruebas de la existencia de dicho pasadizo, pero algo le decía que no le estaba mintiendo, el pobre chico había respondido con honestidad o al menos logro convencerla de ello. Su mirada se dulcifico haciendo que Agustín se relajara un poco.

-Te creo- dijo Jill- Y aun si no te creyera no tengo otra opción, si realmente podemos parar la creación de un virus todavía peor que el T entonces tengo que hacerlo. Esos ambiciosos bastardos ya hicieron suficiente daño.

-Si vamos a hacerte esto tiene que ser rápido, dudo que nos quede demasiado tiempo. Existe un pasaje por las alcantarillas justo debajo de la RPD, ese camino va a estar vigilado y probablemente nos encontremos con varios mecanismos extraños típicos de Umbrella.

-¿No tenemos tiempo para llamar a los demás? Solos no vamos a tener muchas chances.

-Tiempo es lo único que no tenemos… si el virus G sale de Raccoon city entonces todo será en vano, aun si destruimos el laboratorio Umbrella podrá recuperarse fácilmente.

-Bueno, entonces no debemos perder más tiempo- dijo Jill con determinación- ¿Tenes un plan?

¿Un plan? Por supuesto que no tenía uno, su idea era dejar la parte de infiltración a Jill, él no era un agente de STARS ni mucho menos. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, había pasado todas las noches de casi dos meses enteros metido en unas alcantarillas buscando el maldito lugar y ahora que sabía dónde estaba no podían entrar.

-No, pero puede que se me ocurra algo si me das unas horas.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada, por mi parte voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo de equipo útil para nuestra pequeña misión- informó Jill

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto Agustín- No creo que me guste quedarme solo acá así que lo más seguro es que salga a dar una vuelta.

-No seas tonto, hace un cacho apenas podías caminar. Estuviste días inconsciente, no puedo dejarte ir por ahí solo.

Agustín acepto pero a regañadientes, le hubiera gustado ir a buscar su cuaderno de notas para ver si le daba alguna idea. Jill se fue dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Era de noche, la luz del estrellado cielo apenas se colaba por la circular entrada a las alcantarillas. Ambos caminaban sigilosamente con temor de romper aquel críptico silencio, para sorpresa de Jill Agustín estaba mucho mejor, al verlo uno podría pensar que la golpiza que le dieron nunca había pasado.

Este la guiaba por el laberintico lugar con bastante seguridad, el ambiente era sofocante y a su vez bastante perturbador. Jill podía jurar que más de una vez había visto algo arrastrarse por debajo del agua, la sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Agustín por su parte ya estaba harto de ese lugar, aunque tenía que admitir que el haber venido con compañía era mucho mejor, lo ayudaba a mantenerse más tranquilo. A él casi le da un mini paro cardiaco cuando noto barras de metal que bloqueaban parte del camino pero se alivió al ver que todavía no las habían terminado de colocar. Llegaron a la puerta donde Agustín se había quedado el otro día, pero la encontraron cerrada.

-Yo me encargo- susurro Jill sacando su ganzúa, pocos segundos después se escuchó un leve "tic" y la puerta se abrió apenas un poco para poder ver hacia dentro, adentro habían tres personas, dos uniformados con trajes oscuros y máscaras de gas. El otro hombre no se llegaba a ver muy bien pero por suerte estaba a punto de dejar la habitación.

-Mierda, pensé que no nos encontraríamos con guardias tan rápido, después de todo la RPD estuvo investigando esta zona por lo que creí que iban a mantener las apariencias.

-Seguramente las mantuvieron en su momento, pero ahora los policías no están- le recordó Jill- Irons les debe informar siempre que estén a punto de inspeccionar esta zona.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo pasarlos?- le pregunto Agustín.

-Creo que sí, esto puede que funcione a nuestro favor si lo hacemos bien- susurro Jill, bajo el escalón de la puerta y cayó sobre el agua de tal manera que los dos guardias seguro la escucharon.

-¿Estás loca?- le pregunto Agustín sintiendo como el miedo de ser descubierto empezaba a apoderarse de él.

-Tranquilo, quédate atrás mío.

Jill se posiciono contra la pared justo al lado del pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la puerta, saco de su equipo una palanca de metal. Ambos guardias salieron a ver de dónde había salido ese ruido, pasaron el pasillo precavidamente y probablemente los hubieran descubierto de haber mirado hacia la derecha cuando bajaron, pero se dirigieron directamente a la izquierda.

Jill no les dio la oportunidad de voltearse, primero golpeo a uno en el costado de la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo y antes de que el otro reaccionara tomo la palanca con sus dos manos y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mierda Jill… ¿Los mataste?- pregunto Agustín completamente atónito, nunca en su vida había presenciado algo así.

-No lo creo, pero si trabajaban para esos desgraciados bien que se lo merecerían. Vamos a ponernos los uniformes, así podremos entrar sin levantar sospechas

Arrastraron a los guardias lejos del paso y le quitaron los uniformes, a Jill le quedaba un poco grande el suyo pero apenas se notaba. Luego de ponerse las máscaras buscaron algo que les sirviera como identificación, además le quitaron la munición de sus pistolas.

-Bien, parece que me llamo Stuart- menciono Agustín mirando su identificación.

-Y yo soy Calvin, espero que estos dos sean lo suficientemente importantes como para entrar en el laboratorio.

Agustín asintió como respuesta y se dirigió a la habitación seguido por Jill, antes de entrar le susurro –Mejor deja que hable yo, si tenemos suerte no se darán cuenta.

Entraron a la sala, una bastante amplia con una gran mesa llena de papeles en el medio, además de algunas máquinas dispersas por la habitación se podían ver un ascensor u una puerta más. Jill no estaba muy segura de a donde deberían ir por lo que siguió a Agustín, este se movía de manera segura sin dudar de la dirección que tomaba.

Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor, este los llevo hacia abajo dejándolos en un estrecho corredor de paredes grises, en vez de seguir derecho doblaron a la izquierda luego de caminar unos pasos. Jill avisto un mapa e instintivamente estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero Agustín la detuvo y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. No muy convencida le termino haciendo caso, aunque poco a poco una duda empezaba a crecer en su mente, ¿Por qué se movía como si ya conociera el lugar? No intento preguntarle, al no saber dónde podía haber cámaras filmándolos tenían que actuar con cuidado sin llamar la atención.

Pasaron otra puerta que los llevo a otro pasillo, este terminaba nuevamente en el agua putrefacta.

-_Al menos esta mascara tapa gran parte del olor_- se consoló Jill.

Agustín pareció dudar un poco entre ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, al final término eligiendo el camino de la izquierda. Mientras avanzaban Jill llego a notar algunas arañas pequeñas caminando por las paredes y el techo, un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ya que le recordaron a las que se había encontrado en la mansión.

Luego de doblar nuevamente a la izquierda se encontraron con una especie de reja de metal, por suerte la puerta de esta estaba abierta por lo que no les interrumpió el paso. Otra vez se enfrentaron a dos caminos diferentes, pero uno se encontraba bloqueado por barrotes de metal por lo que no era una opción, doblaron esta vez a la derecha y terminaron en frente de lo que se podría llamar cascada que tapaba una puerta. A la izquierda de esta había otro pasillo que terminaba en una puerta pero Agustín no se dirigió directamente allí, se quedó examinando una especie de dispositivo pegado a la pared justo a la derecha de la cascada. En el había dos ranuras, una estaba vacía y la otra llevaba una moneda o medalla plateada.

-_Dios, como odio a Umbrella y a sus "exóticos" sistemas de seguridad_- pensó Jill.

Ella no pudo notar si Agustín estaba decepcionado o no por el inconveniente debido a las máscaras de gas que ambos llevaban pero al menos no pareció pararlo. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y subió el escalón al pequeño pasillo para después cruzar la puerta doble del final.

Entraron para ver algo poco común, en frente de ellos había unas barandas y más allá de ellas agua aún más verde que la de antes, también se notaba un puente que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Avanzaron hacia una especie de maquinaria y a partir de allí su camino se vio interrumpido por el agua, necesitarían bajar el puente para llegar al otro lado dela habitación, y al parecer el encargado de hacerlo era ni nada más ni nada menos que un policía uniformado de la RPD.

-_Corrupto de mierda_.

Este se encontraba sentado en escribiendo algo en una máquina de escribir, justo al otro lado de la habitación, cuando finalmente reparo en la presencia de las dos personas uniformadas saco su arma y grito

-¿Que hacen fuera de sus puestos?

-Necesitamos que bajes el puente.

-Muéstrenme sus identificaciones- contesto este.

- Somos Stuart y Calvin- casi grito Agustín intentando que su voz sonara convincente a la vez que ambos sacaban sus identificaciones- de todas formas dudo que puedas verlas desde ahí.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo Stuart, sabes que me juego el trabajo si dejo que alguien se cuele, ahora les bajo el puente.

El hombre saco una manivela y la uso para bajarlo, el gran pilar que sostenía al puente empezó a bajar girando para terminar posicionándose justo en frente de ellos. Apenas lo cruzaron el hombre les pregunto

-¿Qué mierda quieren?

-Necesitamos entrar al laboratorio, tenemos un mensaje para el señor Birkin.

-¿Es que acaso lo acaban de recibir? Me lo pudieron haber mencionado hace unos minutos y nos hubieran ahorrado tiempo.

-Tuvimos que ir a investigar un ruido extraño que escuchamos, nos hizo olvidarnos.

-Ok, ¿No fue nada no?

-No, probablemente solo fue una rata.

-Detesto este trabajo, ¿Me pueden decir de que se trata el mensaje?

-Es confidencial- respondió Agustín rogando que se tragara esa mentira.

-Típico, díganle a ese Birkin de mi parte que debería tratarnos un poco mejor, después de todo somos los que le lavamos los trapos sucios… ¿Estas bien Calvin? no dijiste ni una palabra desde que llegaron.

-Es que está cansado, fue un largo día- dijo Agustín y Jill largo un suspiro mientras asentía para respaldar la mentira.

-Bueno, no los retengo más, acompáñenme para que les abra el paso pero asegúrense de volver pronto, este lugar es completamente deprimente cuando se está solo.

El hombre deposito la medalla dorada en la ranura vacía del aparato, poco a poco el torrente de agua empezó a disminuir hasta que paro por completo, a su vez todos los nauseabundos líquidos que se encontraban a sus pies se drenaron.

-Apenas entren voy a retirar la medalla, manden el mensaje y vuelvan, solo pienso esperarlos una hora.

Ellos asintieron y entraron por la puerta de metal oxidado, un piso de madera los recibió en la nueva habitación. Después de caminar un poco terminaron encontrándose con otra puerta que los llevo a un cuarto donde había un teleférico.

-Debería haber una consola para encender esto, búscala Jill- le pidió mientras se acercaba a las puertas.

Jill encontró lo que buscaba a la derecha del teleférico, luego de activarlo ambos subieron y tomaron un asiento.

-Hasta ahora vamos bastante bien, si seguimos así vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo antes de que alguien note lo que estamos haciendo- pensó Jill esperanzada, el teleférico no tardo en llevarlos a su destino, este era una suerte de edificio subterráneo.

La puerta que llevaba dentro estaba siendo vigilada por dos guardias, pero por suerte solo basto con mostrarles las identificaciones para que los dejen pasar, una vez dentro llegaron a ver varios empleados trabajando en lo que parecía ser tareas de mantenimiento, Jill siguió a Agustín hasta una plataforma con una especie de vehículo en el medio.

-Si van a bajar al laboratorio súbanse ya, que no pienso volver a subir hasta que haya terminado de discutir con el jefe- les grito una mujer que se encontraba dentro de la gran máquina, probablemente era la conductora. Aprovechando la oportunidad subieron sin pensárselo dos veces, el viaje de bajada fue bastante largo y aburrido ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Jill se encontraba repasando el plan, Agustín debía ir a la zona baja del laboratorio donde, según él, se encontraban las muestras del nuevo virus. Ah ella le tocaba la parte más difícil, para cubrir su huida y de paso darle un duro golpe a Umbrella tenía que ingeniárselas para encontrar el sistema de autodestrucción de las instalaciones y activarlo.

Por supuesto no era el más sólido plan que podrían haber tenido, pero fue lo mejor que llegaron a formular en tan poco tiempo.

-Si no fuera por estos trajes probablemente ya nos hubieran atrapado- le dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza.

Cuando finalmente llegaron abajo salieron del vehículo, solo para escuchar un fuerte portazo dado por la conductora detrás de ellos y luego encontrarse con alrededor de quince hombres armados todos apuntándoles con rifles de asalto.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba William Birkin con una cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Sabía que vendrían, pero vamos ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudieron idear? Apenas me puedo creer que agentes de Umbrella no chequeen que sus víctimas estén muertas antes de asumir sus identidades, recibimos la alarma de intrusos hace ya diez minutos- dijo sin tratar de disimular su risa sin vida-quítenles los cascos, quiero ver los rostros de mis nuevas ratas de laboratorio- ordeno y cinco de los hombres se acercaron a Jill y Agustín, antes de que siquiera pudieran intentar resistirse los redujeron a golpes.

Primero le quitaron el casco a Agustín, provocando las risas de la mayoría de los hombres del lugar- Mírenlo, no puede ser más grande que mi sobrino- se escuchó decir a uno de los hombres entre las carcajadas. Lo golpearon nuevamente haciendo que cayera al piso y luego le quitaron la máscara a Jill, la sorpresa de verla causo unos segundos de silencio.

Agustín noto que nadie le prestaba atención, probablemente pensaban que estaba inconsciente, mientras Birkin empezaba a reírse nuevamente al descubrir que había capturado a uno de los miembros de STARS él saco lentamente su arma y apunto hacia el científico.

-_Debo hacerlo, el plan fallo y esta es la única manera de evitar que Raccoon city sea destruido con su población_- pensó, pero algo lo retuvo. Esto no era como cuando intento atacar a Wesker, además de que si lo hacía estaba más que claro que lo iban a asesinar, Birkin no era como Wesker. Si bien ambos eran unos desalmados el científico tenía una hija pequeña, ¿Estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida al padre de Sherry?

El miedo de morir y la duda de si lo que iba a hacer era correcto o no le robaron su pequeña oportunidad, uno de los guardias noto lo miro apuntar a Birkin con la pistola y luego de sentir un fuerte dolor su mente se fundió en las tinieblas.

**Nota de autor**: Lento pero seguro vamos avanzando en esta historia, me gustaría agradecerles por las críticas positivas. Con respecto a hasta donde va a llegar esta historia… prefiero dejarlos con la intriga ;) sepan que el camino de Agustín está lejos de concluir, espero que con eso les baste.

Por si tuvieron alguna duda todo el camino en las alcantarillas es el mismo que el de Resident evil 2, aunque me tome la libertad de quitar los barrotes de uno de los caminos para que nuestros héroes pudieran llegar hasta la sala segura donde se encuentra el documento del jefe de alcantarillado.


	7. Problemas

Capítulo 7

Problemas

_Se arrastraba ansiosa, no era hambre la que la incitaba si no el deseo de atrapar una presa, el sentirla retorcerse en agonía mientras la pequeña chispa de su vida se esfumaba. Entonces pasó, otra presa finalmente apareció ante ella, parecía en extremo sorprendida ¿O quizás asustada? Si, había algo de miedo en ella, podía sentirlo, pero de todas formas estaba claramente atenta, mirándome._

_La gran serpiente alzo más su cabeza buscando intimidar a la pequeña humana, y entonces dio un rápido mordisco hacia donde esta se encontraba, pero fallo por muy poco. No iba a poder escapar mucho tiempo, la tenía completamente acorralada, una excitante sensación de triunfo la inundo. Entonces otro humano apareció, este le resultaba conocido, era la presa que se le había negado antes. Pero esta utilizo una de sus extrañas herramientas y un profundo dolor atonto a la imponente serpiente, las insignificantes alimañas la habían atacado destrozando algunas de sus preciadas escamas. Una furia incontrolable tomo posesión de ella, las dos pequeñas ratas bajaron la guardia dándola por muerta, se abalanzo sobre ellas y atrapo a la más noble, era la segunda vez que tenía a ese humano en sus fauces pero esta vez no se escaparía. El placer de su muerte era uno que no olvidaría fácilmente…_

**-**¡No!- grito Jill al despertar, era ya la tercera vez que soñaba con la muerte de Richard Aiken, la tercera vez que se veía obligada a presenciar como él sacrificaba su vida para salvarla.

-_La tercera vez que soy la serpiente_.

-Tranquila Jill, no nos hicieron nada, todavía- le dijo una voz familiar, a su lado estaba Agustín esposado a una escalera de metal que llevaba a una cama, estaban en un cuarto que parecía ser una especie de dormitorio. Jill estaba sentada en el suelo con un brazo también esposado a una escalera de metal que también llevaba a una cama, llegaba a ver la puerta justo al lado de dos casilleros. Desde donde estaba casi podía alcanzar a tocar una computadora que se encontraba cerca, aunque probablemente no le serviría de mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto desesperanzada.

-Vino uno de esos guardias hace poco preguntándome sobre donde se escondían Chris y los demás, le respondí con completa honestidad que no tenía ni idea pero por supuesto no me creyeron una mierda.

-Y te termino haciendo eso- dedujo Jill señalando un largo corte que tenía desde el mentón hasta la frente, aun derramaba sangre fresca.

-Todo un sádico el bastardo, pero conociendo a esta gente la saque barata- comento intentando parecer tranquilo, pero su normalmente serena expresión lo traiciono esta vez- Jill… perdóname, estamos completamente jodidos y es mi culpa.

Jill no le respondió, se quedó pensativa sentada en el suelo, como hacia ella para mantener la calma era un misterio para Agustín.

-_Bien boludo, te haces el héroe y lo único que lograste es empeorar las cosas. Desde el principio no tuviste un puto plan, si no fuera por Jill no hubieran pasado ni la primera habitación y ahora están los dos atrapados por un demente._

_Y lo peor de todo es que pudiste detenerlo, tuviste la oportunidad única de salvar a esta estúpida ciudad ficticia de su perdición ¿Por qué mierda no lo mate? Por segunda vez fui presa del miedo, miedo a morir. Y mi estúpido complejo de culpa me hizo pensar en la pequeña, en Sherry, para justificar mi cobardía cuando el hombre al que debí haber matado ya debió haber arrebatado a más de un padre, madre e incluso hijo de quien sabe cuántas familias._

El ruido de pasos que se aproximaba hacia ellos arranco a Agustín de sus pensamientos.

-Distráelos- susurro repentinamente Jill.

-¿Qué?

-Mantenelos hablando todo lo que puedas- dijo y movió la cabeza para un costado aparentando haber perdido la conciencia.

La puerta se abrió y de esta surgieron dos personas, William Birkin con su habitual traje blanco y su esposa Annette Birkin.

Agustín intento sonreír al verlos pero solo le salió una mueca, si Jill tenía algo planeado él cumpliría su parte.

-Veo que nuestra huésped sigue inconsciente, mejor para ella, cuando despierte va a desear no haber nacido- menciono William mientras se acercaba a Jill y le tomaba bruscamente el rostro para mirarlo de cerca, como si lo estuviera examinando- Pero no estoy interesado en ella aun, vos por otra parte, te acabas de convertir en una oportunidad única. Este laboratorio prácticamente nunca recibe sujetos de prueba decentes, normalmente me veo limitado a trabajar con vagabundos desnutridos o adolecentes drogados que no me sirven al cien por ciento- dijo William dirigiéndose a Agustín- A la de STARS no la pienso tocar, ya que tengo un amigo que pagaría muy bien por ella, pero con vos voy a poder hacer lo que se me antoje.

-Sos todo un encanto Birkin, siempre es interesante hablar con el hombre que solía ser el orgullo de Umbrella- le contesto Agustín a la vez que limpiaba con su manga la sangre que chorreaba por su cara- ¿Pero incluso esa compañía es muy pequeña para tu ambición verdad? Monopolizar la venta de tu creación probablemente te deje más fortuna que la que tiene el viejo Spencer, aunque lo más probable es que termines como el pobre de Marcus, solo, traicionado y muerto.

William pareció algo perplejo ante la mención de su ex jefe, Agustín notaba que su palabrerío había logrado captar al menos parte de su atención.

-Oh si, se cómo traicionaste a Marcus junto a tu colega Wesker, se cómo investigaste con la pobre de Lisa Trevor para poder crear tu enfermiza arma y también sé que, comparándola con la obra maestra que Alexia Ashford pronto habrá terminado de desarrollar tu precioso G es solo el proyecto de ciencias de un novato.

-Alexia…

-Alexia Ashford está muerta William, este hombre está mintiendo y lo sabes, no dejes que te maneje con eso- le dijo Annette a su marido que se encontraba claramente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Agustín sabía de la ferviente competencia que tenía Birkin con Alexia e intentaba usarla para desestabilizarlo y así ganar tiempo para lo que sea que Jill intentara hacer.

-Esa maldita niña-murmuro William, tenía los puños apretados y miraba con claro enojo a Agustín, se notaba el duro golpe que le había dado a su orgullo- No sé a qué quieres llegar con…

-No quiero llegar a nada, pensé que te interesaría saber que la muchacha encontró la manera de estabilizar al virus T-Verónica en todos estos años que fingió estar muerta, ¿No te parece extraño que el laboratorio del Polo sur este a cargo de alguien tan estúpido como Alfred? Alexia estuvo moviendo los hilos de la compañía desde hace años- las mentiras de Agustín causaron un silencio que duro casi un minuto entero, entonces William dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación dijo –Te vas a convertir en la prueba viviente de la perfección de mi G. Y cuando acabe aquí me voy a asegurar de que vos en persona destruyas cualquier investigación que se esté realizando en el Polo sur, demostraras que por mi mano fue creada la cúspide de las armas biológicas y si lo que decís es cierto… me voy a asegurar de que Alexia pague por su insolencia.

-Mi amor ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy por una muestra del G, va siendo hora de que encontremos una forma de controlarlo al igual de como controlamos a los tiranos y vamos a usar a este idiota para ello.

-Pero Will…

William salió de la habitación antes de que ella terminara de hablar, pero Annette se quedó mirando a Agustín con el entrecejo fruncido durante un corto tiempo, luego se acercó a él y saco un arma que apoyo directamente en su cabeza.

-Espero que estés feliz, la sola mención de esa pequeña perra hace que mi marido se descuide, no podemos infectar a alguien con el virus G en las instalaciones, sería imposible de contener. Es por eso que voy a tener que sacarle su sujeto de pruebas antes de que haga una estupidez...

Agustín se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, algo nervioso no le quedó otra opción que usar su ultimo as bajo la manga.

-Llegas a disparar esa arma y te aseguro que ni vos ni el imbécil de tu marido van a volver a ver a Sherry- dijo Agustín con el tono más amenazante que le salió, como esperaba la mujer quedo completamente paralizada.

-Mi gente tiene a tu hija, Annette Birkin, ¿Creías que iba a intentar infiltrarme aquí sin un plan de escape? Di ordenes específicas de que mataran a la niña si yo no volvía junto con Jill de esta misión- de todas las mentiras que Agustín había estado diciendo esta era la que más le disgustaba, el tener que jugar con los sentimientos de una madre, pero era eso o morir y lo tenía bien claro. Con tan solo una llamada a la casa Annette se daría cuenta del engaño, pero lo único que él buscaba era ganar algo de tiempo.

-No, no puede ser, Sherry…

Lo que sea que Annette iba decir en ese momento se vio interrumpido por un ruido de disparos, ella miro hacia la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Jill finalmente vio su oportunidad, se abalanzó, rápida como una gacela, sobre la mujer arrebatándole el arma para luego golpearla con fuerza en la cabeza. Para la sorpresa de Agustín las esposas de la miembro de STARS estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Tenía una ganzúa escondida en un pequeño bolsillo que yo misma coci debajo de mi manga, es algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y pensé que sería útil. Estuve escuchando lo que le dijiste a esta mujer y creo que hay mucho que todavía no nos contaste Agustín

Agustín no contesto, ya que recién se empezó a dar cuenta de que estaba pasando

-_Ellos están aquí._

_-_Todo a su tiempo Jill, ahora tenemos que movernos y rápido que Umbrella ya llego.

-¿Estás seguro que son ellos? Podría haberse escapado un monstruo de los que crían y por eso empezaron a disparar.

- No estoy seguro pero no podemos arriesgarnos, seguime Jill.

Salieron apresuradamente de la habitación, corrieron por un pasillo blanco que Agustín recordaba a la perfección, vieron en una pared las palabras WEST AREA escritas en rojo, esto le indico que era justo a donde tenía que ir. Cruzaron una puerta que los llevo a una plataforma que se encontraba junto a una especie de planta gigante, al lado de la puerta había una escalera que parecía interminable. Empezaron a bajarla primero Jill y después Agustín, este miraba con algo de temor la bajada ya que le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero la adrenalina que fluía por todo su cuerpo le dio el valor necesario para bajar lo que le pareció un trayecto interminable.

-Parece que si fueron los de Umbrella- menciono Jill cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y vieron junto a la única puerta el cuerpo de un guardia con tres heridas de bala en el pecho.

-Sí, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Cruzaron la puerta y atravesaron rápidamente unos pasillos que los llevaron a una habitación amplia que parecía una sala de espera, allí vieron alrededor de tres cadáveres de cientificos tirados en el suelo y a dos hombres montando guardia que abrieron fuego con rifles de asalto apenas los vieron. Jill reacciono justo a tiempo tirando a Agustín de vuelta al pasillo de dónde venían, salvándole la vida. Ambos se quedaron apoyados contra la pared, sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente, Jill tenía entre sus manos el arma que le había arrebatado Annette. Escucharon acercarse a ambos guardias, si llegaban juntos al pasillo seria el fin por lo que Jill se asomó nuevamente hacia la habitación y disparó dos veces haciendo que retrocedieran, pero lamentablemente no le dio a ninguno.

-Mierda, están armados- grito uno de los guardias, Jill se asomó nuevamente y vio que el que había gritado estaba sacando su radio probablemente para pedir refuerzos, aprovechando que uno de ellos había soltado el arma ella salió corriendo hacia la pared contraria de la habitación disparándoles, ellos esperaban que los dos hostiles siguieran disparando desde su cobertura por lo que la táctica de Jill los dejo perplejos, justo como ella quería que pasara. El guardia que aún tenía el arma fue al primero al que Jill apunto, con un certero disparo a la cabeza cayó al suelo, el segundo guardia no llego a tomar su arma antes de que se vaciara lo que le quedaba del cargador en él.

-Eso, eso fue intenso- dijo Agustín algo sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la jadeante Jill.

-Tomemos sus armas y terminemos con esto- contesto ella.

Agustín tomo el rifle como pudo, a decir verdad era la primera vez que agarraba un arma de asalto y no se sentía muy seguro con ella. Jill le mostro bien la forma de sostenerla ya que él lo estaba haciendo de manera realmente torpe y luego siguieron adelante atravesando una de las puertas que suben cuando uno se le acerca, estaban en una sala de seguridad con miles de pantallas que mostraban prácticamente todo el laboratorio, en frente de estas había una silla con un hombre muerto aun sentado en ella, un charco de sangre estaba inundando el lugar.

-Esto es desagradable, matan a sangre fría a la gente que solía trabajar para ellos- comento Jill claramente disgustada por la imagen.

-Tenemos que pararlos Jill, es ahora o nunca.

Salieron de la sala y pasaron a través de otro pasillo, cuando llegaron al final de se encontraron con dos caminos, del camino de la izquierda empezaron a salir varios hombres armados que no dudaron en dispararles apenas los vieron.

Agustín no llego a reaccionar, Jill disparo unas pocas veces y luego echo a correr hacia el pasillo de la derecha arrastrando a Agustín con ella hasta que llegaron a una puerta que los dejo en una habitación aparentemente vacía.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- le grito Agustín a Jill- ¡Esos tipos salieron de la sala donde se almacena el virus, se van a escapar!

-¿Es qué estas ciego Agustín? Eran demasiados, si nos quedábamos nos hubieran acribillado a balazos.

Escucharon unos pasos de gente corriendo detrás de ellos pero luego una voz autoritaria dijo "ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, vámonos".

-_Si ya tomaron el virus significa que Birkin…_

-Jill, si queremos escapar con vida tenemos que irnos ya, vamos a tener que salir junto con esos asesinos.

-¿Estás loco? Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar un tiempo aquí y luego…

Pero Agustín la ignoro por completo, salió de la habitación y empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Jill termino siguiéndolo a regañadientes ya que a diferencia de él ella no sabía el camino de regreso.

Si bien ambos fueron realmente rápidos no llegaron a ver a los hombres de Umbrella hasta que llegaron al "vehículo-ascensor" por el que habían entrado, esperaron a que todos entraran dentro y después se acercaron sin ser vistos a la plataforma.

-Esto es de locos Agustín, nos van a atrapar- dijo Jill claramente molesta con él

-Créeme, es mejor que la alternativa- respondió Agustín crípticamente

-Supongo que no tiene sentido discutir sobre esto, pero cuando lleguemos al teleférico no vamos a poder escapar junto a ellos.

-Vamos a tener que llamarlo de vuelta apenas ellos bajen, espero que esa cosa no nos agarre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Me temo que pronto lo vas a saber.

La plataforma termino de subir, todos los hombres de Umbrella salieron y empezaron a correr, tanto Jill como Agustín pasaron inadvertidos ya que estaban agachados en el costado opuesto del que se encontraba la puerta del vehículo.

Siguieron su rumbo hasta el teleférico pero, como bien había señalado Jill, no les quedo otra opción que esperar para poder pasar. Después de unos minutos apretaron un botón y vieron como el teleférico se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, subieron y lo usaron para llegar al otro lado.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino llegaron a escuchar un fuerte grito.

-WAAAAAAGH.

-¿Qué fue eso? no sonaba… humano- pregunto Jiil.

-Eso es él porque dije que teníamos que correr, eso es un monstruo derivado del virus G.

-¿Pero quién, cuándo?

-Temía que esto pudiera pasar, estoy casi seguro de William Birkin se encontró con esos asesinos, estos le dispararon y él, al enfrentarse a su inminente muerte, se inyecto con su propio virus.

El teleférico llego al final de su trayecto, acobardados con la idea de que tenían a Birkin detrás de ellos corrieron como demonios, pero no tardaron en escuchar los pasos de la criatura acercándose. Apenas llegaron a las alcantarillas Agustín tomo a Jill del brazo y la obligo a entrar por el pasillo que se encontraba al lado de la zona donde solía caer un gran torrente de agua, aunque ahora parecía que el mecanismo había sido desactivado ya que las medallas no estaban puestas pero el agua tampoco caía. Entraron por la puerta del final de aquel pasillo y se quedaron parados en donde estaban intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora si podemos esperar- dijo Agustín entre jadeos- La bestia va a querer acabar con los soldados de Umbrella, apenas se valla podremos salir.

Jill se sentó al lado de la puerta y le dio una mirada perspicaz a Agustín, luego pregunto- ¿Cómo es que conocías tan bien todos los caminos? Al principio pensé que o bien eras un ex empleado resentido de Umbrella o que trabajabas para ellos y querías secuestrarme… pero ahora ninguna de las dos tienen sentido. La única manera de que conozcas tan bien el lugar es que trabajaras aquí antes, pero nadie parecía haberte reconocido y si trabajas para Umbrella pudiste haberme delatado cuando estaba intentando sacarme las esposas. Por favor Agustín, necesito saber si puedo confiar en vos, necesito que me digas como es que sabes tanto.

-Es complicado Jill, créeme que te lo diría si pudiera pero… te aseguro que ni vos ni ninguno de ustedes tienen nada que temer de mí, estamos todos en el mismo bando y nunca los traicionaría.

-Entonces no vas a decirme nada, sin importar todo lo que hice para ayudarte- dijo Jill indignada y poniéndose nuevamente de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Agustín no pudo mantener el contacto visual, miro hacia abajo y murmuro un "lo siento".

Escucharon entonces el mismo grito inhumano de antes y pasos acelerados sobre el agua de la alcantarilla, pronto los ecos de disparos y gritos de agonía llenaron el ambiente. Tanto Jill como Agustín esperaron un largo tiempo ahí sentados, casi una media hora, hasta que finalmente se atrevieron a salir.

No tardaron en encontrar los cuerpos de los asesinos completamente destrozados a golpes, junto a ellos había un maletín con gran variedad de tubos de laboratorio con sustancias.

Agustín vio con tristeza los tubos rotos que habían derramado un líquido violeta, para aquel momento las ratas ya debían estar infectadas. Luego vio a Jill, ella parecía por primera vez realmente asustada.

-Agustín… ¿Estas son muestras de los viru verdad?

-Si, por suerte para nosotros ninguno de los dos se extiende por aire pero quien sabe que alimañas de alcantarilla pudieron haberse infectado.

-Vámonos, hay que advertir a todo el mundo del peligro- dijo Jill y echo a correr rumbo a la salida.

Agustín no la siguió de inmediato, antes se agacho y tomo la única muestra del virus G de la caja. Si bien habían fracasado en evitar la catástrofe de Raccoon City él iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que ninguna muestra del virus G saliera de aquella ciudad.

No tardaron en llegar a la salida de las alcantarillas, por suerte no se encontraron en ningún momento con el monstruo en el que Birkin se había transformado. Una vez fuera se dirigieron exhaustos al departamento de Jill, Agustín tenía como consuelo que le había arrebatado la muestra del virus G al Hunk, pero le pesaba el saber que ahora poco podía hacer para evitar que la infección se propagara.

**Nota de autor: Lo siento por el retraso, estuve muy ocupado esta semana por lo que tuve que escribir prácticamente todo el capítulo hoy. Quería aprovechar para decirles que nos quedan unos cuantos días en la historia antes de que empiecen los acontecimientos de resident evil 2, si bien ya tengo pensado algunas cosas que van a hacer en el entretiempo me gustaría que me den algunas ideas, si me parecen buenas y encajan bien con la historia es muy probable que las añada.**

**También quería preguntarles con respecto a la manera en la que escribo, siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier clase de crítica ya sea buena o mala ya que todo me va a ayudar a mejorar. **


	8. Un arma contra el enemigo

Capítulo 8

Un arma contra el enemigo.

El sol estaba saliendo lenta y plácidamente. Agustín podía sentir como su agradable calor lo llenaba y empezaba de a poco a secar su ya bastante maltratada ropa. Había pasado tan solo una hora desde que se escapó junto con Jill de los laboratorios de Umbrella, aunque ella le ofreció quedarse en su departamento él insistió en ir al hotel al menos ese día. Después de todo la última vez que estuvo allí se olvidó de tomar su diario, sería un verdadero desastre si alguna otra persona llegara a leerlo.

La ciudad estaba en silencio, eran los cortos minutos en los que todos empiezan lentamente a despertarse para empezar su día, mientras que él lo único que quería era dormir un poco. Cuando estaba ya a pocas cuadras del hotel hizo lo posible para parecer una persona decente, se sacudió la mugrienta ropa e intento sacarse la sangre seca de la cara aunque tuvo poco éxito. Resignado paso las puertas del hotel y quedo cara a cara con el recepcionista, este tuvo que mirarlo unos segundos para darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Agustín verdad? Estaba seguro que ya te habías ido de la ciudad. Pero… ¿Qué te paso hombre? ¡Esta irreconocible!

-Hola David, tuve unos días algo jodidos sí, me gustaría tomar por tan solo una noche la habitación en la que estuve durmiendo.

-Mmmmm, déjame mirar si está disponible, creo que otra persona la tomo en el tiempo que no estabas… Sí, pero por suerte para vos ya se fue, sería lo de siempre.

Agustín le pago al señor, apenas le dieron la llave corrió nervioso a su habitación rogando que quien sea que haya estado allí no hubiera revisado en cajón de la mesa de luz. Quizá debería haber puesto el diario en la caja fuerte pero él siempre lo dejaba en la mesita de luz para revisarlo y también hacer algunas anotaciones antes de dormir, aunque probablemente los dueños del hotel lo hubieran tirado después de tanto tiempo sin volver.

Una vez en su habitación sintió como una extraña nostalgia lo abrumaba, recordaba aquella primera noche, casi cuatro meses atrás, cuando se vio metido en todo esto. Miro la cama que le había resultado repulsiva luego de despertar por primera vez en ella y darse cuenta que estaba todavia en Raccoon city. Todo seguía su curso como sin nada, todavía ninguna explicación parecía surgir en este incoherente mar de dudas. Esta sensación sumada a que su cabeza no funcionaba del todo bien debido a la noche entera sin pegar un ojo, además de los varios golpes que había recibido, hizo que se olvidara por un momento de que estaba haciendo. Como ese primer día, con el mismo anhelo inocente Agustín se acostó en la cama tapándose con las ásperas sabanas que en ese momento se sentían perfectas, pronto despertaría en su casa, llamaría a su amigo Marcos para que fueran a tomarse unas cervezas y le contaría el loco sueño que había tenido, luego pasaria algo de tiempo con sus padres y su hermana pequeña…

_Ese era definitivamente su cuarto, pero una sensación extraña lo rodeaba, sentía una presencia clavada en su nuca y por algún motivo no podía levantarse, o quizá no quería hacerlo. El ambiente era sofocante, una oscuridad con leve tono azulado reinaba, con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro mover su cabeza, al lado de él estaba acostada una niña pequeña de pelo rubio, vestía un pijama colorido y él llegaba a notar que sus pequeños brazos lo abrazaban. Su cara estaba enterrada debajo de su hombro, sin importar lo mucho que lo intento no pudo ver su rostro, un fuerte grito de una mujer se escuchó en uno de los cuartos cercanos y luego lo siguió la oscuridad._

Agustín despertó sobresaltado, un sudor frio se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, el corazón latía a tal velocidad que sus pulmones apenas podían mantener el ritmo.

Se sentó en la cama intentando tranquilizarse, no era la primera vez que soñaba con su hogar, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que siempre había algo nuevo en sus sueños. En su sueño original aparecía tan solo su cuarto en un estado completamente normal, podía ver el televisor al lado de la cama junto a su consola y la gran ventana con cortinas blancas que daba a el parque, era posible ver buena parte del barrio desde esta ya que él dormía en el segundo piso de la casa, incluso estaban toda su colección de juegos incluyendo por supuesto a toda la saga de Resident evil colocados en una caja de zapatos. Pero incluso en esa primera ilusión él empezaba a sentir aquella presencia extraña, la segunda vez vino aquella ambientación oscura junto con la incapacidad de moverse y ahora esto, una niña arropada a su lado y el desgarrador grito de una mujer.

¿Por qué tenía estos extraños sueños? ¿Qué significaban? ¿Y por qué, por qué mierda despertaba llorando cuando estos ocurrían? Se preguntó con enojo e impotencia mientras se secaba las lágrimas, nunca le gustó llorar y menos cuando no sabia el motivo. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz, había decidido escribir acerca de sus sueños en su diario para ver si le ayudaba a descifrar el misterio en el que se encontraba envuelto. Pero, para su sorpresa, el diario no estaba allí. Dio vuelta todo el cuarto buscándolo pero no estaba en ninguna parte y entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de que se acostara. Al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer se pegó una ducha rápida y se vistió con ropa qué por suerte había decidido comprar, eran unos pantalones cortos de verano grises con una musculosa negra. Luego se puso su mochila al hombro quedando listo para salir.

Una vez hecho esto bajo a la recepción, allí aún estaba David con una cara de completo aburrimiento.

-Veo que te levantaste finalmente, no quiero ser grosero ni nada pero seguís viéndote bastante mal Agustín, quizá deberías ir a un médico…

-Estoy bien David, solo pase una mala noche. Por cierto ¿Encontraron algún libro de notas o algo similar cuando estaban limpiando? Pasa que me lo olvide la noche anterior y ahora no está.

-Puedo preguntar pero no recuerdo que la señora Brown haya mencionado nada parecido a eso, siendo esta la única persona que limpia este pequeño lugar y también una conversadora nata sería raro que no me lo hubiera comentado.

-Entiendo… ¿Podría decirme si recuerda quien fue la última persona que alquilo mi habitación?

-Mira Agustín, no creo que sea correcto que vaya contando esas cosas…

Agustín saco un billete de diez dólares y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Por otra parte, la chica que se quedó también me pidió información privada de tu persona, parecía querer saber si vos habías vuelto- dijo este tomando rápidamente el billete con ojos codiciosos.

-Explícate- exigió sin más Agustín, cansándose de la charla.

-Es una muchacha que llevaba aquí casi medio año, su padre es amigo mío por lo que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, ella siempre sugiere a los viajeros que pasen la noche acá y a cambio yo le doy un buen descuento las noches que decide no dormir en el departamentito que comparte con algunas chicas.

Al atar rápidamente los cabos sueltos Agustín pregunto -¿Fue Elza la que paso la noche en mi cuarto?

-Sí, la pobre vino varias veces aquí durante la semana preguntando por vos y siempre se volvía decepcionada. Yo mismo le termine diciendo que seguramente te fuiste y nunca ibas a volver pero ella no parecía muy convencida de ello. La última vez que vino, harán ya unos tres días, era casi de noche y estaba lloviendo a cantaros por lo que la convencí para que se quedara a dormir en el hotel, como estaba tan interesada en vos le ofrecí quedarse en tu habitación con el descuento de siempre y ella termino aceptando.

-¿Y no menciono nada sobre un cuaderno de notas?

-Se fue sin decir nada, andaba algo extraña la chica.

-Ok, pregunta por si acaso a ver si encuentran el cuaderno, tengo unas cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego.

El hombre asintió en forma de despedida, Agustín se fue algo preocupado. Si Elza realmente tenía su cuaderno no le cabía la menor duda de que lo había leído. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las tres de la tarde, muy temprano como para ir a buscarla a Emmy´s, lo más probable era que se encontrara en la universidad entonces.

Al no quedarle otra opción se dirigió allí, en el camino una idea se le empezó a formar. La universidad de Raccoon city aparecía una vez en los juegos y en su escenario se conseguía el Daylight, un agente que neutralizaba por completo al virus T… tener algo como eso en su poder podría salvar su vida, o mejor aún, podría salvar toda la ciudad. Había estado pensando en advertirle a todo el mundo de lo que iba pasar, pero aun si lograba que evacuaran la ciudad ¿Cuántas personas mordidas por las ratas saldrían? En vez de tener tan solo una masacre aislada el problema podría pasar a un nivel nacional o, en el peor de los casos, mundial. Si lograban tener una muestra de Daylight para cada ciudadano entonces la gente podría salir de la ciudad sin temer a que el virus se propague.

Se esforzó en recordar todo lo que sabía que pudiera ser relevante, las dos mentes detrás del proyecto eran un tal profesor Jerkins y otro que se llamaba Greg, de los dos el único que estaría en la universidad era Jerkins ya que el otro trabajaba en instalaciones fuera de la universidad.

¿Tendrían ya el Daylight listo para su creación? Si se apuraba quizá hasta podría salvar miles de vidas y también contener la masacre que cada vez se acercaba más.

Después de una eterna caminata termino llegando al edificio, una densa niebla lo rodeaba dándole un aire amenazador pero la cantidad de estudiantes del lugar lo pudo tranquilizarlo un poco. Entro sin estar muy seguro de que hacer.

-_Si Elza estudia acá puede que conozca a Jerkins, tengo que encontrarla y de paso aclarar el tema del diario- _razonó consigo mismo, dio unas vueltas preguntando a estudiantes y profesores al azar si conocían a Elza sin tener mucho éxito. Después de que pasara alrededor de media hora buscando empezó a contemplar la idea de irse y hablar más tarde con ella en Emmy´s, corriendo el riesgo de que el dueño del lugar los degollara, pero un golpe de suerte cayo literalmente sobre su cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó Agustín mientras se daba vuelta, Elza lo miraba bastante divertida, tenía un libro de ciencias en su mano que uso para volver a golpearlo en la cabeza- ¿Por qué hace eso?

-No sé, sentí que debía hacerlo. ¿Buscabas a alguien?- pregunto ella con un tono algo juguetón. Agustín no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, llevaba una pollera con una camisa blanca que realzaba sus dos grandes atributos, su pelo color oro lo tenía suelto por primera vez demostrando lo largo que era.

-Te buscaba a vos, me entere de que estuviste preguntando por mí en el hotel- respondio.

-Ah eso… si, quería saber si estabas bien viste, digamos que la última vez que nos vimos no saliste muy bien parado…- Elza entonces reparo en el largo corte que Agustín tenía en la cara- ¿Qué mierda te paso ahí?

-Es una historia muy larga Elza, digamos que tuve un accidente…

-Sos un asco mintiendo- dijo poniéndose seria.

-_Tiene razón, ¿Por qué se me ocurren escusas tan malas cuando estoy con ella?_

-Mira Agustín, me gustaría que hablemos en privado, ahora estaba a punto de ir a una clase de repaso pero creo que puedo pasar de ella- le dijo y luego lo arrastro afuera del edificio. Caminaron unas cuadras sin hablar hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Elza?-dijo algo fatigado por intentar seguirle el ritmo acelerado en el que avanzaba la chica

-Espera a que lleguemos- respondió sin parar de caminar.

Lo llevo a lo que Agustín supuso que era donde ella vivía, se tratana de un departamento bastante grande muy bien iluminado por muchas ventanas, tiradas en sillón y el piso se encontraban otras tres chicas que parecían ser sus compañeras de cuarto. Antes de que abriera la puerta Agustín podía oír una conversación muy animada, pero apenas vieron entrar a Elza junto a él enfocaron toda su atención en ellos.

-¿Volves tan temprano?- pregunto la que estaba tirada en el sillón.

-¿Quién es ese bombón?- pregunto otra dejando escapar una risita.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta boba? ¡Debe ser el chico del café! Ese que Elza no parece poder dejar de hablar…

-Chicas ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

-Uuuuh, ¿Qué tenes pensado hacerle?- pregunto la tercera provocando un estallido general de risas que puso a Agustín realmente nervioso.

-No lo que estás pensando Rachel, tenemos cosas que hablar en privado- respondió Elza mirando a Agustín con una sonrisa, al parecer estaba disfrutando el hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Seguro, los dejamos para que "hablen" todo lo que quieran, de todas formas nosotras teníamos que ir a comprar algunas cosas- dijo la primera que había hablado, las demás se pararon y se dirigieron todas a la puerta.

-No te frenes con ella, nosotras no vamos a volver hasta dentro de mucho- le dijo la que parecía llamarse Rachel a Agustín guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Cuando finalmente se fueron Elza se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Agustín solo en la sala de estar sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando. Ella no tardó mucho en volver con un libro que Agustín reconoció al instante.

-_Estoy claramente jodido._

-Agustín… hace unos días pase una noche en el hotel donde te estabas hospedando y me encontré con esto- dijo algo dubitativa, como si no supiera muy bien como expresar lo que tenía en mente.

-Me imagino que la tentación de leerlo fue demasiado grande, aunque estaba claro que es algo privado- le respondió él de forma cortante.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Apareces y desapareces constantemente, me mentís en la cara y después me salvas de una banda de locos, digamos que necesitaba saber quién mierda sos, necesitaba poder diferenciar las verdades de las mentiras.

-¿Y qué conclusión sacaste después de leer eso?

-Solo me dio más preguntas Agustín. Solo leí partes de las cuales no pude entender mucho, escribís sobre extraños mecanismos, conspiraciones, personas de las cuales solo conozco por nombre a la mitad… Mencionas más de una vez a una masacre aquí en Raccoon city y varias formas de evitar que suceda, mierda hasta hay veces que pareces hablar de un futuro lejano. Necesito que me expliques esto, este diario parece haber sido escrito por un loco pero yo sé que vos no está loco, ¡Decime que mierda está pasando!

Agustín pego un largo suspiro, debería haberse preparado mejor para una situación como esa, al parecer el escribir tantas cosas en un diario, por más que le ayudara a ordenar sus ideas, no era lo más inteligente que había hecho. Aunque se sentía agradecido del "yo sé que vos no estás loco" porque más de una vez había pensado que eso era una posibilidad.

-Mucha mierda está pasando Elza, alrededor nuestro, pasa en nuestras propias narices pero nadie dice nada. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad yo sinceramente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba…

-No me vengas con eso- le respondió ella enojada.

-… pero cuando vos me dijiste que era Raccoon city me di cuenta que era el lugar donde tenía que estar. La gran Raccoon city, sede de la compañía farmacéutica más grande del momento, Umbrella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Umbrella en todo esto?

-¿Es qué no prestaste atención mientras leías mi diario Elza? Todo tiene que ver con ellos, ellos son la causa de que esta ciudad este al borde del abismo. Hace años que esos malnacidos trabajan creando armas biológicas aquí mismo, destruyendo vidas en el proceso. Los miembros de STARS los descubrieron y por eso fueron difamados por la prensa. La chica que me salvo el otro día es uno de ellos, se llama Jill Valentine y con ella había arreglado discutir sobre que podíamos hacer para detenerlos.

-No entiendo, ¿Estás diciendo van a tirar algun tipo de enfermedad terminal sobre la ciudad y es por eso que hablas tanto de la perdición de Raccoon city? ¿Por qué harían eso?

-Parecido, no es que lo hagan de manera voluntaria, pero me temo que el destino de esta ciudad puede que ya este sellado. ¿Por casualidad conoces a un profesor de la universidad llamado Jerkins?

-Si… tomo una de sus clases.

-Ese tipo puede explicarte mejor que yo lo que estoy intentando decirte, ¿Crees posible que podamos reunirnos con él en privado?

-Supongo que sí… pero más te vale que esta no sea otra de tus mentiras Agustín- le dijo aun algo desconfiada, estaba claro que se mantenía completamente escéptica con respecto a lo que le habían dicho.

-Te prometo que no- respondió él tomando su diario y poniéndolo nuevamente en su mochila.

Volvieron entonces a la universidad, en el camino Agustín logro que tan solo hablaran de temas triviales, si se esforzaba mucho en dar explicaciones no tendría tiempo para pensar cómo afrontar a Jerkins. Por lo que él sabía ese profesor no tenía relación alguna con Umbrella, sabia de la existencia del virus T pero, a diferencia de todos los otros maniacos, él buscaba una forma de destruirlo.

Elza lo llevo a una sala de estudios donde, en efecto, estaba el profesor Jerkins enfrente de una computadora mientras devoraba un sándwich. Era un hombre bajito y algo regordete, lo que le quedaba de pelo era lacio y estaba completamente mojado por transpiración. A su lado había otro hombre que le resultaba levemente familiar, era de la misma altura que Agustín, tenía una mirada seria y vestía un traje completamente impecable. Solo tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era George Hamliton.

-_Claro, supuestamente estos dos eran amigos._

-Ehem… ¿Profesor Jerkins?- le dijo Elza acercándose a los dos. Él no parecía haber reparado en ella pero George si la escucho y se lo hizo notar a su amigo.

-Ah, hola querida, ¿Vos sos una de las estudiantes de mi clase no?

-Sí, soy Elza Walker no sé si me recuerda.

-Normalmente soy bueno recordando caras y nombres, pero al haber tantos alumnos mi mente se nubla un poco- comento riéndose.

-Los años también tienen que ver con eso Peter- le recordó George con una sonrisa.

-Quizás, la verdad no me podría importar menos, ¿Estas acá por alguna duda querida?- pregunto amablemente.

Elza le dio una mirada de "hace lo tuyo" a Agustín. Los otros dos repararon entonces en su presencia.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Jerkins- dijo este estrechándole la mano al profesor- Y a usted también doctor Hamliton.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?- pregunto George algo extrañado.

-No, pero escuche hablar de usted. Vengo a hablar con el profesor Jerkins sobre el proyecto Daylight

Al escuchar esto Jerkins quedo completamente tenso, mientras que George solo miro a Agustín algo extrañado.

-¿Daylight? No me habías hablado nunca de eso Peter…

La cara de Jerkins empezó gradualmente a enrojecer de furia y a su vez se podía notar como el miedo lo consumía, parecía un animal acorralado cuando casi grito- ¿Greg se arrepintió verdad? ¡Oh es que ya se encargaron de él malditos monstruos!-miraba Agustín con claro desprecio, tanto Elza como George se asustaron al ver aquella reacción del usualmente relajado y bondadoso profesor.

-Tranquilo Jerkins, no trabajo para Umbrella, más bien lo contrario- le contesto Agustín bajando su tono de voz- Greg sigue jugando a ser un dios en su laboratorio y nadie los descubrió hasta ahora. Solamente quiero hablar con vos, y en lo posible preferiría que lo hiciéramos en privado.

-¿Y cómo sé que no trabajas para ellos?- pregunto el profesor parándose de su asiento a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Sencillo… si fuera un agente de Umbrella y supiera lo que vos y tu compinche están tramando no me tomaría el tiempo de hablar, ya estarías muerto- respondió Agustín de forma tal que parecía que había dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿De qué está hablando Peter? ¿En qué lio te metiste?- pregunto George claramente preocupado por su amigo, pero este no le contesto, solo miro a Agustín por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo- Esta bien, pero solo con vos, Greg me va a matar si empiezo a revelar información a todo el mundo.

-La situación es mucho peor de lo que crees profesor, yo que vos no confiaría más en ese Greg porque no me sorprendería que te quiera borrar del mapa una vez que se entere de lo que está pasando en este preciso momento.

-Me temo que no entiendo- dijo algo confuso.

-No te preocupes, te voy a explicar todo pero para eso necesito que le permitas venir a Elza con nosotros.

-Está bien… George supongo que no puedo obligarte a irte, todos síganme y por el amor de dios sean discretos.

El profesor los llevo al gran salón donde se encontraba la puerta principal de la universidad, luego fueron justo a la parte trasera de las escaleras. Se quedaron parados pacientemente unos minutos hasta que finalmente no hubo nadie que pudiera verlos, entonces el profesor abrió una puerta secreta con una especie de control remoto y los apuro para que entraran.

-Bueno, esto es algo que no me esperaba- menciono Elza impresionada.

-Yo menos- agrego George.

-Es una sala privada de la cual me adueñe hace tiempo, prácticamente nadie en esta universidad conoce de su existencia- explico Jerkins con orgullo.

-Estaba al tanto de la existencia de este lugar, pero creí que la única forma de abrir la puerta era poniendo dos especies de joyas en el trofeo de caza que se encuentra justo en frente de la puerta- dijo Agustín.

-Así es como abrí la puerta por primera vez, pero por suerte encontré este aparato aquí dentro, me ahorra la molestia de andar poniendo y sacando esas cosas.

El lugar parecía una pequeña sala de estudios, tenía una considerable biblioteca junto a una computadora en un escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Bueno aquí estamos, explícame esa situación extrema en la que nos encontramos- le dijo el profesor a Agustín sin más rodeos.

-Lo prometido es deuda, no sé si estará al tanto de que en esta ciudad existían dos laboratorios que se dedican exclusivamente a la creación de armas biologicas, el de las montañas Arklay fue destruido después del escape vírico que tuvieron pero todavía queda el otro laboratorio. William Birkin era el hombre a cargo de este, estaba investigando un nuevo derivado del virus progenitor al que llamaba el virus G…

-¿Virus progenitor? ¿Armas biológicas? Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo acá- dijo George claramente confundido.

-Paciencia, pronto todo tendrá sentido- le intento tranquilizar Agustín y luego prosiguió- Birkin decidió no compartir su invento por lo que ayer a la noche las fuerzas armadas de Umbrella irrumpieron en el laboratorio, mataron a Birkin y se robaron un maletín que poseía tanto una muestra del virus G como varias del virus T…

-¿Y que vendría a ser este Virus T?- pregunto Elza.

-¿Realmente era necesario traer a esta gente Agustín? No tienen ni idea de lo que estamos hablando y están mejor sin saberlo…

-Créeme que no, porque paso algo mas ayer a la noche. Birkin inyecto en su propio cuerpo al virus G convirtiéndose en una abominación y cazo a los agentes de Umbrella por las alcantarillas de la ciudad matándolos uno por uno. El maletín con los virus cayó al suelo y varias muestras se rompieron, como resultado las ratas de alcantarilla ahora mismo están infectadas del virus T.

-Y si esas ratas llegan a morder a alguna persona…- dijo Jerkins empezando a notar la gravedad de la situación.

-La infectarían, no me sorprendería que ya varias personas estuvieran infectadas gracias a esas alimañas.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto?- pregunto Elza de manera suspicaz.

-Porque estuve ahí, junto con la miembro de STARS Jill Valentine me infiltre en las instalaciones de Birkin y fui testigo de lo que paso, y aquí está la prueba- dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando la muestra del virus G para después dársela al profesor para que la examinara.

-Esta porquería es lo que Umbrella quiso robar, ¿Conoces alguna forma de destruirla?- le pregunto a Jerkins.

-La verdad no podría decírtelo…

-¿Podrían por favor explicarnos que mierda está pasando?- pidió George bastante enojado.

Jerkins les explico entonces de la manera más breve posible que eran los virus Progenitor y T, también les dijo que efectos tenía el T en los seres humanos.

-¡Si ese virus está libre tenemos que evacuar toda la ciudad mientras aún hay tiempo!- exclamo Elza alarmada.

- Es que ya no lo hay Elza, desde el momento en que las ratas salieron de las alcantarillas a morder gente cada ciudadano de esta ciudad es un peligro en potencia. Si alertamos a las autoridades y estas nos creen lo único que vamos a lograr es que pongan a toda la ciudad en cuarentena para que el virus no se expanda más- explico Agustín.

-Tiene razón… esta ciudad está condenada- dijo George.

- No necesariamente, profesor necesito saber si termino el proyecto Daylight, ¿Se da cuenta de que con ese suero la evacuación de la ciudad pasa a ser algo posible verdad?- repuso Agustín clavándole los ojos a Jerkins.

-Siento decepcionarte chico, pero tu plan es irrealizable. Si bien en teoría la creación del suero ya es posible será imposible el suministrarla a todo el mundo, con los materiales que tenemos no lograríamos crear muchas muestras- dijo el profesor mientras le devolvía el tubo con el virus G a Agustín.

-Entiendo… ¿No hay ninguna forma de conseguir los materiales necesarios para una producción en masa?

- Muchacho, toma en cuenta que el proyecto Daylight es el trabajo de tan solo dos personas y es todo un secreto, si Umbrella se entera de la existencia de un suero capaz de neutralizar por completo al virus T se encargaría de que fuera destruido sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Supongo que valía la pena intentarlo- dijo con un suspiro- si yo fuera ustedes me largaría de esta ciudad antes de que una rata los infecte.

-No, yo me voy a quedar, se lo debo a los estudiantes de esta universidad. Me quedare y me dedicare a crear la mayor cantidad de suero posible porque dios sabe que lo vamos a necesitar.

-Yo no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer, tengo que ir hablar con algunas personas- dijo George con aire pensativo.

Agustín entonces miro a Elza, ella lo estaba contemplando desde hacía rato.

-¿Qué vas a hacer vos?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Vos te vas a quedar verdad?- contra pregunto ella con una expresión ilegible.

-Tengo que quedarme, hay algo que debo hacer.

-Entonces no me voy a ninguna parte- respondió Elza con completa determinación en su rostro.

**Nota de autor:** Esta vendría a ser la calma antes de la tormenta señoras y señores, en el próximo capítulo la carrera por la supervivencia va a empezar y digamos que nuestro querido Agustín no la va a tener muy fácil. Sigo abierto a cualquier sugerencia, si bien la historia ya la tengo bien pensada voy a estar feliz de agregar cualquier cosa que me pidan, siempre y cuando no contradiga lo que ya tenía pensado.

Me parece que deberia aclarar una cosa, Agustín nunca supo de la existencia de Resident Evil 1.5 y por ello no conoce a Elza Walker, tan solo queria dejar eso claro.


	9. Lluvia

Capítulo 9

Lluvia

Un grito angustiado resonó en la oscuridad despertando súbitamente a Agustín. Miro a todos lados buscando cualquier posible peligro, pero no se podía ver nada en la habitación, temeroso se levantó del sillón y prendió las luces. Luego de ser temporalmente cegado por estas noto que no había nadie en toda la sala, por lo cual se sintió aliviado.

-_El ruido vino de la habitación de Jill-_ pensó entonces, debería haberse dado cuenta antes pero una extraña paranoia se había apoderado de él desde que había hablado con Jerkins en la universidad. Se sentía tenso en todo momento, como si hubiera un monstruo a cada esquina listo para atacarlo. Hasta había llegado a sacar su arma en público porque "algo" le había tocado el hombro, aunque resulto ser solamente un hombre que quería preguntarle la hora. Nunca olvidaría su rostro de sorpresa, aunque no lo miro mucho tiempo ya que apenas noto lo que había hecho salió corriendo para evitar problemas.

Se acercó despacio al cuarto de Jill, el constante tic tac del reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana era lo único que perturbaba el pesado silencio.

-¿_Me lo habré imaginado? Puede que hasta lo haya soñado…_

Abrió la puerta, adentro no se podía ver nada.

-¿Todo bien Jill? ¿Pasó algo?- pregunto algo nervioso.

No hubo respuesta.

-Voy a prender las luces Jill… No te enojes.

El cuarto se alumbro, en la cama se podía ver a Jill sentada. Estaba en lo que podría parecer un estado fetal, abrazándose a sí misma mientras veía caer sus propias lágrimas sobre las sabanas.

Agustín no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. El verla a ella, a Jill Valentine, con esa angustia era casi como recibir un golpe en la cara, lo dejaba desconcertado y aturdido, incapaz de decir siquiera una palabra.

-Estoy bien Agustín, solo tuve un mal sueño- le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo.

-No parece que haya sido solo un sueño Jill, sabes que podes contarme si te está pasando algo.

Jill no le respondió, afuera un leve goteo empezó a sonar seguido de un fuerte trueno, había empezado a llover.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer Agustín se acercó a Jill y se sentó al lado de ella poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, ella suspiro y le dijo-No pasa nada Agustín, ándate a dormir.

-De enserio quiero que me cuentes Jill, los dos sabemos que te está pasando algo- Esto era algo típico de Agustín y él lo sabía, cuando veía a alguien con un problema no se iba hasta que estuviera seguro de que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, lo que a veces lo volvía un poco molesto.

-Es solo… fue muy repentino- murmuro ella secándose las lágrimas, parecía tener problemas en ordenar sus ideas ya que se quedó callada mirando al vacío por unos segundos- Siempre estuve metida en situaciones arriesgadas, desde pequeña, y eso me encantaba. La adrenalina, el riesgo de ser atrapada simplemente me fascinaba, me hacía sentir viva.

Era consciente de que lo que hacíamos con mi padre no estaba bien, pero, como él solía decir "Hacemos lo que debemos para sobrevivir". Uno tiene que priorizar su propia vida antes de los lujos de los demás, además de que siempre intentábamos pasar desapercibidos, normalmente nadie se enteraba del robo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Muy pocas veces lograron descubrirnos, y siempre logramos escaparnos antes de que nos atraparan. Pero la fama no suele ser algo bueno para un ladrón, cuando el nombre de Dick Valentine se hizo conocido no tardaron en aparecer hombres sedientos de fama que no descansaron hasta que finalmente lo capturaron.

Cuando lo encarcelaron le prometí que no seguiría sus pasos, deje atrás la vida de ladrona y me enfoque en conseguir un trabajo digno. Pero la reputación de mi padre me perseguía a donde quiera que fuera, siempre terminaba siendo rechazada en cualquier entrevista de trabajo. Llegue a un punto en el que o volvía a robar o tendría que dejar mi hogar ya que no me alcanzaba ni para pagar el alquiler.

Y fue entonces cuando ese desgraciado se presentó con su oportunidad de oro… Wesker- dijo escupiendo con desprecio la última palabra- me dio un lugar en STARS, por primera vez desde que encarcelaron a mi padre logre volver a hacer lo que yo amo. Los demás miembros hicieron que cambiara mi punto de vista con respecto a la policía en general, no eran cerdos corruptos y opresores pero tampoco eran maquinas disciplinadas sin corazón. Al final fueron lo más parecido que eh tenido a una familia- afirmo con orgullo Jill sin importarle las lágrimas que volvían a derramarse por su rostro.

Agustín escucho con atención el relato de Jill, empezó a sentirse enfermo consigo mismo.

-_"El resultado del incidente en la mansión fue uno relativamente bueno" ¿Cómo es que pude llegar a pensar semejante estupidez?_

-¿Qué paso en tu sueño?- pregunto entonces, esforzándose en no demostrar ante Jill el remordimiento que lo acosaba.

-Lo de siempre… sueño con el incidente de la mansión. Mi mente recrea el momento de la muerte de Richard, un miembro del equipo Bravo… un buen amigo. Pero en el sueño, por alguna extraña razón, yo soy la serpiente que asesina a Richard- dijo con clara frustración- ¿Te podes siquiera imaginar cómo se siente? No solo tengo que revivir cada noche la muerte de mis amigos sino que también siento luego una culpa que me carcome cada vez que despierto.

Agustín negó con su cabeza, en verdad no podía imaginárselo. Pero se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Jill, si recordaba bien los eventos Richard moría sacrificándose para salvar ya sea a Jill o a Chris, y tomando en cuenta el relato de la serpiente del que hablaba Jill era fácil adivinar que el difunto miembro de STARS había muerto para salvarla a ella.

-¿Siempre que sueñas con el incidente de la mansión revivís esa experiencia?- pregunto intentando entenderla mejor.

-No… pero es definitivamente la pesadilla que más me perturba- le respondió Jill mucho más calmada que antes, se notaba que le estaba ayudando bastante el poder hablar del tema con alguien.

-_Este sueño esta probablemente ligado con la culpa, Jill se debe sentir responsable de la muerte de Richard y por eso en su mente es ella quien lo mata- _razono Agustín, siempre se le había dado bien el entender a las personas.

-¿La serpiente de la mansión no lo iba a atacar a Richard verdad? Te pensaba atacar a vos… pero él se sacrificó para salvarte- pregunto titubeante, como si estuviera imaginándose la escena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto Jill extrañada- no le conté ni a Chris que Richard había muerto salvándome…

-Lo deduje- mintió Agustín- Según lo que me acabas de decir él murió a manos de una serpiente gigante, gracias a lo que me habías contado de tu sueño llegue a la conclusión de que tuviste algo que ver con su muerte, ya que es lo único que podría explicar que vos seas la serpiente.

Jill se quedó nuevamente callada pensando en lo que le acababan de decir, luego sonrió un poco y dijo- Además de ser un misterioso conspirador parece que también sos psicólogo.

Agustín también sonrío ante la idea pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, mejor volve a acostarte, necesito un tiempo sola para pensar- le pidió Jill.

-Cómo prefieras- le respondió él parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando casi salía de la habitación Jill le dijo- Agustín… gracias por escucharme, últimamente no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y necesitaba desahogarme.

-Sabes que eso es mentira, siempre podes levantar el teléfono y llamar a Chris o a los demás- le respondió él intentando levantarle los ánimos.

-Ja, si llegara a llamar a Chris diciendo que tengo algún problema lo único que lograría es que él dejara todo y viniera volando de vuelta para acá, cosa que no podemos permitirnos- contesto ella riéndose, no duro mucho pero al menos por un momento su cara pareció iluminarse gracias a su sonrisa y uno podría olvidarse de que había estado llorando poco antes.

Agustín le devolvió la sonrisa pero no continuo conversando, tan solo abandono la habitación y volvió a tirarse en el sillón de la sala. En su cabeza un torbellino de ideas daba vueltas alrededor de un solo tema, los miembros de STARS fallecidos y lo poco que había hecho para impedirlo.

-_Ni lo intente, sabía que morirían y no me importo. ¿Realmente soy tan desalmado? Quizá no fue tan buena idea el no decirles nada, una advertencia más obvia que la que les di quizá los podría haber salvado, mierda hasta puedo recordar como muere la mayoría de ellos. De haberlo intentado tal vez tendría ahora a Richard aquí, a Forest, Barry, Enrico, Joseph…_

_No, simplemente hice lo que pude en su momento, la próxima vez será diferente, la próxima vez no voy a cometer el mismo error ¿Sino cuál es el punto de hacer lo que hago?- _pensaba Agustín acostado en la oscuridad de la sala con el incesable ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre el techo, su ultimo pensamiento antes de volver a dormirse fue_ "Extraño a mi familia"._

* * *

-Agustín levántate- apremio Jill tirándole encima su ropa- Tenias razón.

Algo somnoliento él se cambió mientras intentaba entender lo que le estaban diciendo, luego de algo de esfuerzo pregunto - ¿Razón en qué?

-¡En lo de las ratas! Acabo de verlos por la ventana, eran al menos tres zombis persiguiendo a una mujer en las calles- le contesto ella, para sorpresa de Agustín Jill ya estaba vestida con el mismo traje que usaba en Resident evil 3 (una remera celeste junto a unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas altas marrones), esperándolo en la puerta.

-¿Vamos a algún lugar en particular?- pregunto Agustín extrañado.

-Sí, vamos donde se nos necesite, ¿Seguís teniendo tu pistola no?

-Si… si la tengo- respondió algo nervioso- ¿Acaso tenes algún plan?

-Salvar vidas, ¿Venís o no?- pregunto apremiante.

-Vamos.

Salieron los dos afuera, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte y una leve pero constante lluvia caía sobre ellos. Agustín se dedicó a seguir a Jill, mil emociones pasaban por su cuerpo a la vez que el miedo bombeaba oleadas de adrenalina en su sistema circulatorio, estaba ansioso, asustado, incrédulo de la situación en la que él mismo se había metido y… ¿Expectante? No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad de ver con sus propios ojos a las criaturas que en el pasado solo podían acosarlo en pesadillas.

Tan solo algunas personas se podían encontrar afuera a aquella hora de la mañana, la mayoría no parecía para nada alterada como si ese fuera solo un día más en su rutina. Pero mientras más avanzaban se notaba que algo estaba pasando, se oían ocasionales gritos a lo lejos y varias personas corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos asustados que parecían huir y otros curiosos que querían averiguar la fuente de aquella conmoción.

Jill apresuro el paso preocupada, con Agustín siguiéndola a duras penas detrás, escucharon un grito cercano y terminaron encontrándose con un escenario aterrador. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba tirado en el piso con todo su torso despedazado por mordeduras humanas, sobre él se encontraban dos personas…dos monstruos devorando y mutilando lo que quedaba de él. A su alrededor habían varias personas completamente horrorizadas por la escena, muchos de ellos estaban simplemente paralizados por el horror pero algunos llegaron a reaccionar ante la situación e intentaron ayudar a la víctima que, para empeorar las cosas, aún seguía con vida.

-¡No se les acerquen, aléjense de aquí mientras pueden! grito Jill entre la multitud pero ya era demasiado tarde, un hombre salto directamente a salvar a el moribundo, maldiciendo a las criaturas tomo a una de los pelos y le alzo la cabeza para encajarle un golpe entre los ojos, en vez de quejarse de dolor el monstruo gimió con unas ansias desenfrenadas y tomo el brazo con el que lo habían golpeado para después darle un violento mordisco que hizo que él hombre dejara escapar un alarido de dolor. Mientras esto pasaba más muertos vivientes empezaron a emerger caminando lentamente, atraídos por el ruido y el olor a sangre humana.

-¡Todos corran, refugiasen en sus hogares y no salgan!- grito nuevamente Jill y esta vez sí le hicieron caso, la gente empezó a correr por todas partes, algunos incautos eran atrapados y otros lograban escapar de las pútridas manos que intentaban agarrarlos, más de uno gracias a Jill que ya había desenfundado su Samurai Edge y estaba disparándole a las criaturas.

Agustín quedo paralizado, su cerebro estaba dándole una cantidad incontable de órdenes a su cuerpo pero este tan solo no podía reaccionar, todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta dándole un tono aún más irreal, entonces uno de los zombis lo miro. Con un paso tambaleante se empezó a acercar cada vez más a él, abrió su boca soltando un gemido hambriento y alzo sus brazos ansiosos por alcanzarlo.

-_Movete- _la criatura se siguió acercando, un aliento repulsivo llego a la nariz de Agustín- _¡Movete! SI pierdo el control ahora todo va a terminar, sabes lo que tenes que hacer… ¡Por el amor de dios tan solo levanta la puta pistola!- _Quizá eso era lo que estaba pensando pero todos sus instintos más animales le urgían que corriera lo más lejos posible, usando todo su poder de voluntad tomo su arma y con unos brazos temblorosos la alzo hacia el zombi, este ya casi estaba sobre él. Disparo intentando darle a la cabeza pero la bala atravesó el cuello, desesperado jalo el gatillo de nuevo y volvió a fallar, el monstruo finalmente lo alcanzo tomándolo con sus frías manos de los hombros. Agustín pego un grito de terror a la vez que empujaba a la criatura que hacia lo posible por morderle el cuello, sus ojos de un color lechoso le daba unas intensas ganas de vomitar, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros ya, no lo iba a poder parar mucho tiempo más…

Un oportuno disparo en el último momento le salvo la vida, Jill no solo acabo con el zombi que atacaba a Agustín sino que también con todos los que se encontraban en la zona.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te mordió verdad?- le pregunto preocupada.

Él se quedó mirando al cadáver que casi acababa con su vida sin responderle, sentía nauseas por lo que acababa de ver y también estaba avergonzado de sí mismo.

-No… no me hizo nada- contesto finalmente recuperando la compostura- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Elza, ya.

-¿Elza? ¿Te réferis a la camarera de Emmy´s?

-Sí, no puedo dejarla sola con esas cosas sueltas…

Un gemido de dolor interrumpió a Agustín, una chica que habían dado por muerta se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, era una de las personas que no lograron escapar a tiempo. Jill se acercó a la mujer, tenía parte del estómago abierto y un gran charco de sangre la rodeaba pero la pobre seguía consciente y estaba sufriendo.

-Por… favor…- llego a articular la moribunda mientras miraba fijamente la pistola que Jill llevaba en la mano, ella asintió y apunto su arma a la cabeza de la joven, cerró los ojos y jalo el gatillo.

-Umbrella va a pagar por cada vida que destruyo, lo juro- murmuro con la cara roja de furia y volvió a guardar su arma.

Agustín vio la escena con tristeza, esto no debería estar pasando, había trabajado durante meses para evitarlo y aun así…

Caminaron en silencio rumbo al departamento de Elza con Agustín a la cabeza, por las calles varios autos de la policía circulaban aceleradamente de un lado al otro. Cada vez que se cruzaban con alguna persona el corazón le daba un vuelco, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a esos monstruos pero era consciente de que tendría que hacerlo. A mitad de camino Jill le toco el hombro y le pidió que parara.

-Mira allá- dijo señalando a un estrecho pasillo entre edificios, dentro se encontraba parado un hombre que no parecía hacer nada en lo absoluto, tan solo caminar muy despacio sin un objetivo fijo.

-¿Es uno de ellos… verdad?- pregunto él tragando saliva, Jill no respondió, tan solo le indico que sacara su pistola y luego se acercó al hombre con cautela. Manteniendo una distancia le llamo para que se volteara, este lo hizo e intento abalanzarse sobre ella aunque fue demasiado lento, Jill volvió corriendo justo al lado de Agustín.

-Dispárale- le dijo entonces, Agustín sintió como sus nervios volvían a subir pero le hizo caso, alzo el arma de manera torpe y disparo fallando miserablemente.

-Tenes que calmarte, recorda que sos más rápido que ellos, si algo se sale de control podes escapar. Relaja más los codos y contene la respiración antes de jalar el gatillo- le susurro Jill en el oído mientras el zombi se acercaba cada vez más. Agustín tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo exhalo intentando relajarse, luego siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado y disparo nuevamente dándole en el pecho. Dio otros tres tiros que hicieron caer al monstruo y finalmente lo remato disparando a su cabeza.

-Bien, intenta siempre apuntarles a la cabeza para ahorrar munición… ahora que lo pienso fuiste vos quien nos dio ese mismo consejo- comento Jill con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tan solo sigamos adelante… gracias igual- contesto él sin mirarla, aunque realmente estaba agradecido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento, por suerte no se encontraron con ningún otro inconveniente en lo que les quedaba de camino. Agustín se acercó a la puerta de vidrio del edificio, se encontraba cerrada por lo que busco entre los botones que se encontraban al costado la habitación de Elza y pulso el timbre. Poco después salió Elza totalmente desarreglada a abrirles.

-¿Agustín? No esperaba que vinieras… ¿y vos sos Jill Valentine verdad?

-Sí, nos conocimos el otro día-respondió Jill.

-Elza tenemos que hablar- dijo Agustín sin dar más rodeos.

-Está bien… entren que se están empapando y díganme que es lo que pasa.

Elza los llevo hasta su departamento, una vez dentro les paso una toalla para que se secaran. El lugar parecía muy diferente a la última vez que había venido, hacia tan solo unos días él finalmente salió a cenar con Elza como le había prometido y ella le comento que convenció a sus amigas para que se fueran por unos días, no le explico a Agustín exactamente como. Lo que antes era un lugar relativamente ordenado ahora se había convertido en un desorden colosal, se podían ver tiradas revistas de motocicletas, toda clase de ropa y hasta algo de comida.

-Perdonen el desorden- comento al ver el asombro en sus rostros- nunca antes había vivido sola y cuesta acostumbrarse, es sorprendente lo rápido que se puede desordenar un cuarto.

-No pasa nada- le contesto Agustín conteniendo una pequeña risa, le parecía que el nuevo "ambiente" encajaba más con Elza.

-Bueno… ¿De qué querías hablar Agustín?

-Creo que ya te lo podes imaginar Elza, no vendría con Jill si tan solo quisiera visitarte- contesto seriamente.

-Entonces ya está pasando… ¿Viste a algún infectado?

-Hay más de uno, nos encontramos a varios en nuestro camino hasta acá, Elza tenes que irte ahora mientras aun podes- le pidió nuevamente Agustín, desde que ella había decidido quedarse él no desperdicio ninguna ocasión para intentar convencerla de que se fuera, pero era una completa testaruda y se negaba a hacerlo.

-Sabes que no pienso ir a ninguna parte Agustín, es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla- respondió Elza con firmeza.

-Entonces veni con nosotros, no quiero que te quedes acá sola- le pidió resignado.

-Eso suena mucho más razonable- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- denme un segundo para prepararme.

Elza se dirigió entonces a su habitación de manera veloz dejándolo a ambos solos.

-Si hay que admitir algo es que tu novia no es ninguna cobarde- comento Jill dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Agustín.

-No tiene idea de lo que le espera.

-¿Y acaso vos si? Tenes que tenerle fe, como bien dijo ella eligió quedarse y por lo que me contaste está bastante consciente del riesgo.

-Lo que nunca voy a entender es porque no te fuiste vos Jill, estaba seguro de que te irías con los demás después de nuestro fracaso en el laboratorio de Birkin.

-Es simple, le prometí a todos que te mantendría vigilado, como note que te ibas a quedar supuse que aún quedaban cosas por hacer aquí. Y además… me gustaría hacer algo para ayudar a esta gente, después de todo es el trabajo de STARS el proteger a los ciudadanos de Raccoon City.

-¿Eso significa que nadie de todo el grupo confía en mí?- pregunto Agustín intentando parecer ofendido, aunque siempre había sido consciente de ello.

-Conociéndote si, nadie en su sano juicio se fiaría de lo que decís- dijo Elza de manera casual saliendo de su cuarto con una sonrisa burlona, se había puesto una chaqueta que tenía escrito Raccoon en el pecho, era blanca y azul en los brazos, roja en sus hombros y blanca en la zona del pecho. También llevaba puestos unos pantalones largos rojos con unos metales en la parte de las rodillas y unas botas negras.

-¿Y entonces por qué te quedas?-pregunto Agustín mientras admiraba a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Porque soy una demente-explico acercándose a él para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

**Nota de autor: **Me alegro de decirles que el próximo capítulo arranca justo en el inicio de Resident evil 3, veremos cómo se las apaña nuestro pequeño grupo para sobrevivir a lo que se les avecina y finalmente vamos a cruzarnos con personajes que me muero por integrar. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, cualquier review que dejen ya sea para preguntar, sugerir, criticar o tan solo comentar algo es agradecida.

Ah sí, y con respecto a la historia del padre de Jill… no estoy muy seguro de que Dick Valentine sea canónico pero en las novelas de Perry él es su padre y me gustó la idea por lo que la use en esta historia.


	10. En el ojo de la tormenta

Capítulo 10

En el ojo de la tormenta

"_Todo comenzó como un día ordinario de septiembre, un día ordinario en Raccoon City, una ciudad controlada por Umbrella. Nadie se atrevía a oponérseles, y esa falta de fuerza los llevaría finalmente a su destrucción. Supongo que tenían que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no habría ningún perdón, si tan solo hubieran tenido el coraje para luchar. Es verdad que una vez que las ruedas de la justicia empiezan a girar nada puede pararlas, nada. Era la última chance de Raccoon city, mi última chance, mi último escape"._

Una gran explosión dentro del edificio casi acaba con ellos, pero justo en el último momento lograron salir. Dentro un par de zombis ardían de manera indiferente, su implacable búsqueda por carne humana era lo único que les importaba. Las calles afuera eran un verdadero desastre, había tantos autos chocados que casi les bloqueaban todos los pasos, en el piso cientos de pedazos de vidrio estaban esparcidos y para empeorar las cosas una considerable cantidad de monstruos se congregaban a sus espaldas justo detrás del incendio que poco a poco se iba expandiendo.

-Corran- comando Jill y tanto Elza como Agustín obedecieron sin dudarlo, pasaron uno tras otro por el estrecho camino sobre la vereda pero se vieron frenados por otro zombi que se encontraba en el medio del paso. Elza despacho a la criatura con una facilidad que aun sorprendía a Agustín, un certero disparo en la cabeza lo saco del medio y les permitió seguir avanzando. Treparon por encima de un contenedor de basura y quedaron justo en frente de una puerta cerrada, Agustín poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y con horror recordó que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Mierda!- grito Elza cuando una gran cantidad de zombis empezaron a aparecer por todas partes.

-¡Elza y yo los contenemos, vos encárgate de abrir esa puerta!- le dijo Jill a Agustín, ambas mujeres empezaron a disparar sus armas retrasando un poco el avance de los monstruos mientras Agustín embestía con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta hasta que esta finalmente cedió permitiéndoles pasar. Entraron en un pasillo realmente estrecho entre dos edificios, los tres corrían en fila con el chico a la cabeza pero tuvieron que parar cuando un par de brazos salieron repentinamente de una ventana atrapando a Agustín. Este grito desesperado pero no tardó en ser salvado por Jill, corrieron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal que, por suerte, si se encontraba abierta.

-Traben esa puerta con algo, me voy a asegurar de que no haya ninguna sorpresa acá adentro- dijo Jill, Agustín y Elza tomaron unos barriles en extremo pesados con contenidos dudosos, poco a poco los apilaron contra la puerta asegurándose de que fuera imposible entrar o salir por allí.

-Espero que este lugar sea seguro, realmente necesitamos tomarnos un respiro- comento Elza, llevaban moviéndose casi veinte horas sin descanso bajo el constante acoso de los zombis, el desgaste y la falta de sueños se estaba haciendo evidente en todos.

-Pareciera que no hay nadie, aunque este almacén tiene pinta de haber tenido gente hace poco- les dijo Jill desde arriba, había un par de escaleras que llevaban tanto a una puerta que decía "Salida" como a un segundo piso en el que se encontraba lo que parecía ser una oficina. Jill estaba en frente de ella apoyada en una baranda mirándolos.

-¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos y descansar un poco Jill?- pregunto Agustín totalmente exhausto.

-Pareciera que sí, las ventanas están abarrotadas y la única salida que queda es una puerta claramente resistente que está cerrada con llave, dudo que podamos encontrar un lugar más seguro por el momento…

Los tres se pusieron nuevamente tensos al escuchar el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, había un gran contenedor en el almacén con dos puertas que antes se encontraban cerradas, pero ahora salía de ellas un hombre regordete de cabello rubio, vestía un traje marrón claro con una camisa blanca y su rostro mostraba una mezcla de terror y locura.

-¿Qué carajo hacen acá? ¡Váyanse! Lo único que van a lograr es atraer a más de esos muertos aquí… no, no ¡No! Este refugio es mío, ¡Yo llegue antes desgraciados!- gritaba él hombre completamente fuera de sí, no parecía estar armado pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso si decidía atacarlos.

-¿Acaso sos idiota?- pregunto Elza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando- No me podría importar menos si llegaste antes o no, nos vamos a quedar y se acabó, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando imbécil? ¿O es que no tenes ni una pizca de humanidad?

-Mira zorra, no tenes ni idea de todo por lo que acabo de pasar y no pienso permitir que un grupo de idiotas entre acá, lo único que van a lograr es atraer a esas cosas.

-El único que está atrayendo a esas cosas sos vos con tus gritos tarado, tal vez si te calmaras un poco y dejaras de ser un hijo de puta estaríamos mejor.

-Los dos están gritando Elza, bajen su tono ya- ordeno Jill clavándole a ambos una mirada asesina que los dejo paralizados. Afuera los gemidos hambrientos parecían haberse multiplicado.

-Si nos mantenemos en silencio y evitamos más conflictos deberíamos estar bien, tan solo vamos a pasar lo que queda de la noche acá y después nos vamos señor- dijo Agustín intentando bajar la tensión que estaba llenando al cuarto.

-Lo que me faltaba, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya, hay linda, linda ¿Te dije que corrieras no? ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso mi amor?- El hombre se alejó de ellos sin dejar de murmurar, se estaba a punto de volver a encerrar en el contenedor pero Agustín lo interrumpió.

-Toma, y por favor perdona las molestias- le dijo ofreciéndole una lata de frijoles que tenía guardada en su mochila. Se miraron por unos incomodos segundos durante los cuales Agustín mantuvo su brazo alzado con la lata hasta que finalmente el hombre la tomo y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

-No se lo merecía- comento Elza mientras subían las escaleras a la oficina.

-Tan solo está asustado, quien sabe las cosas que perdió… la gente que perdió en estos últimos días- le contesto Agustín mirándola.

-Supongo que tenes razón, es que el tipo simplemente me hizo enojar.

-Hay que admitir que no tenía la mejor de las actitudes- comento Jill con una mueca en su rostro.

Entraron en la oficina comieron algo apresurados casi todas las provisiones que a Agustín le quedaban en la mochila, cuando terminaron se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a charlar.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Elza mirando a Agustín- después de todo me dijiste que tenías asuntos pendientes aquí.

-El plan es salir de esta ciudad con vida, no sé qué es lo que esperabas- contesto Agustín de manera evasiva.

-De haber sido ese el plan te hubieras ido hace mucho, deja de mentir y decinos que es lo que queres hacer- le dijo Jill bastante molesta.

-_No puedo decirles, lo único que lograría es complicarme más las cosas- _pensó Agustín. El único motivo por el que se había quedado en Raccoon city era para asegurarse que ninguna muestra del virus G saliera de la ciudad, en otras palabras se había quedado para arruinarle el trabajo a Ada Wong. Si bien él estaría probablemente muerto si no fuera por Jill estaba llegando a un punto en el que le convenía que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo por un simple motivo… Némesis.

Si le contaba lo que planeaba hacer y sus motivos ella querría ayudarlo, pero con semejante monstruo persiguiéndola era mejor que no lo acompañara. Además de que había una gran chance de que se cruzaran con Claire Redfield, si esto llegaba a pasar y Jill le decía la ubicación de su hermano entonces cualquier plan que Agustín pudiera trazar para acabar con el virus T-Verónica fallaría ya que Claire nunca seria capturada y, por lo tanto, todos los sucesos de Resident Evil Código Verónica cambiarían.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando Jill, yo me quede pura y exclusivamente para obtener esto- mintió Agustín mientras sacaba de su mochila una muestra de Daylight que el profesor Jerkins le había dado la última vez que visitaron la universidad. También le habían ofrecido el quedarse allí, al parecer Jerkins tenía planeado refugiarse en la universidad junto con algunos de sus estudiantes de confianza y esperar a que los rescataran, él rechazo la oferta pero realmente esperaba que lograran sobrevivir.

-¿Por el agente que neutraliza al virus T?- pregunto Jill extrañada

-Esta pequeña muestra puede sernos vital para evitar propagaciones similares del virus T, de una manera o de otra tenemos que protegerla para que después exista al menos una posibilidad de producir más muestras.

-Eso no va a ser posible mientras Umbrella siga existiendo, o al menos mientras siga teniendo el poder que tiene en el mercado internacional- comento Jill desanimada.

-Un paso a la vez, esto a la larga va a servirnos a todos- dijo Agustín intentando sonar convincente- Y por eso mismo mi único plan es escapar de aquí.

-Tendremos que esperar a que salga el sol, no es seguro el seguir vagando a oscuras por la ciudad- dijo entonces Elza acurrucándose sobre Agustín, este seguia sentado en el suelo intentando descansar mientras Jill parecía revisar un cajón que a él le resultaba en extremo familiar.

-Agustín, ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que salgamos de acá?- le susurro Elza al oído.

-A decir verdad no llegue a pensar mucho en ello, supongo que habrá mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos llevar a estos bastardos ante la justicia- le contesto abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Después de que esto salga a la luz dudo que sea muy difícil, ni siquiera ellos pueden salirse con la suya con tantos muertos bajo la alfombra.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Elza se acomodó para poder verle bien la cara y le dijo- Pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, ¿Los sabes no?- Agustín se le acercó para darle un largo y a su vez dulce beso como respuesta, si bien un montón de mierda le estaba pasando en su vida al menos tenía un consuelo para seguir adelante, algo que le daba esperanza cuando la idea de no volver nunca a su hogar lo hacía desesperar. No podía decir que la amara, él no creía que el amor fuera algo que surge de manera espontánea, pero la quería y con tiempo todo era posible. Con ella aun apoyada sobre él logro conciliar su sueño en aquella horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su realidad.

-Arriba ustedes dos, no podemos perder más tiempo- los despertó Jill bruscamente, ninguno sentía haber dormido mucho pero era mejor que nada.

Jill tomo la única llave que quedaba en la oficina esperando que fuera para la puerta que decía "Salida" y salió junto a los otros de la habitación.

El hombre que había pasado la noche en el contenedor estaba abajo mirándolos pero no les decía nada. Jill se le acerco y dijo –Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué crees que estás hablando? ¡Acabo de perder a mi hija ahí afuera! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que vuelva a salir?- exclamo histérico.

-Siento lo de su hija… pero no va a haber ningún rescate, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡No! ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! Prefiero morirme de hambre aquí adentro antes de ser devorado por uno de esos monstruos muertos vivientes ¡Así que déjenme solo!- antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada el hombre corrió nuevamente a su contenedor y se encerró allí. Agustín se acercó junto a Jill a las puertas cerradas para intentar razonar con él pero sin que llegaran a decirle una palabra él grito- ¡Les dije, no me voy a ir, nunca!

-Es un caso perdido- comento Elza.

-Me temo que tenes razón, además no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo acá- agrego Jill- me desperté antes que ustedes por lo que revise bien el lugar para ver si encontraba algo útil, halle un spray de primeros auxilios, algunas balas.

-¿Volviste a tener tus pesadillas?- pregunto Agustín preocupado.

-Siempre tengo pesadillas- contesto ella sin más y uso la llave para abrir la puerta, los tres salieron del almacén para entrar en un callejón estrecho, el cielo estaba tan nublado que apenas había luz y se podía oír truenos de tanto en tanto.

-Lo último que nos faltaría seria que empiece a llover- comento Elza mirando al cielo de manera pesimista.

-Intenta no pensar en eso, ya tenemos suficientes problemas- le dijo Jill mientras lideraba la marcha, salieron por una puerta del callejón que los llevo a otro callejón menos estrecho. En el camino se encontraban dos cadáveres tirados sin moverse, pasaron de forma rápida sin reparar mucho en ellos hasta que notaron los débiles gemidos a sus espaldas, ambos muertos se habían levantado para seguirlos.

-Ignórenlos y sigan- les dijo Jill sin dejar de correr, salieron del callejón y llegaron a una calle con varios autos accidentados, uno de ellos les cortaba parte del paso y casi los obligaba ir justo a donde se encontraba una de las criaturas torpemente parada. Jill pensó en esquivarla pero sabía que había pocas chances de que los tres pasaran a su lado sin que ninguno fuera atrapado por lo que paro en seco y acabo con el monstruo usando su Samurai Edge. Los tres siguieron corriendo, pasaron en frente de un auto de policía que Agustín podría jurar que vio moverse su puerta y doblaron a una esquina donde otros dos muertos se interponían en su camino.

-Acabemos con ellos rápido, que los de atrás se están acercando- urgió Elza alzando su arma junto con Jill y empezando a disparar. Agustín prefirió mantener a raya sus perseguidores, disparando de manera certera a uno en la rodilla, cosa que lo sorprendió tanto que le arranco una sonrisa, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Sigamos!- exclamo Jill una vez despachadas las criaturas, corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta negra que abrieron apresuradamente, esta los llevo nuevamente a un callejón. Subieron unos escalones y se encontraron con un piso de madera y una puerta blanca que se encontraba en una de las paredes del callejón desde la cual escucharon ruidos. Jill se acercó a ella con la pistola lista y casi recibe un golpe en el rostro cuando esta se abrió repentinamente dejando salir a un hombre que salió corriendo y a una gran cantidad de zombis. La pequeña horda se interpuso entre Jill y los otros dos separándolos.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Tan solo retrocedan y empiecen a disparar!- grito Jill mientras apuntaba hacia las criaturas. Agustín retrocedió junto con Elza con su arma preparada, tres zombis iban tras ellos mientras que otros dos intentaban atrapar a Jill. Elza acabo con uno de sus persecutores mientras retrocedían lentamente pero cuando quiso dispararle a un segundo monstruo solo pudo escuchar el clickeo del gatillo indicando que debía recargar. Agustín por su parte parecía haber perdido su suerte, cada vez que jalaba el gatillo o bien le daba en el torso a uno de los zombis o el arma le temblaba tanto que fallaba miserablemente. Al final logro que el segundo zombi cayera al suelo justo antes de que atrapara a Elza, pero el desgraciado seguía definitivamente vivo y el tercero se abalanzo sobre Elza antes de que esta terminara de recargar su arma.

-¡Sácame a este desgraciado de encima!- grito ella desesperada, Agustín reacciono a tiempo y tomo de ambos hombros al monstruo, con toda la fuerzas que la adrenalina le otorgaba logro despegarlo de Elza y tirarlo al suelo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se levantara Elza acabo con ambos disparándoles en la cabeza.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Agustín largando un suspiro.

-Sí, pero… ¿Dónde está Jill?

Para sorpresa de ambos tanto Jill como los zombis que la perseguían habían desaparecido, se dirigieron al final del pasillo llamándola pero no estaba allí.

-¿_Dónde mierda te metiste?- _pensó Agustín frustrado, volvieron a donde se habían separado y para su sorpresa Jill estaba ahí cargando una escopeta en sus manos.

-Miren lo que me encontré ahí abajo- comento contenta mostrando el arma como si fuera una especie de trofeo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Elza sin prestarle mucha atención a la escopeta.

-Esas cosas me acorralaron y me vi obligada a entrar a esa habitación de donde habían salido, dentro encontré otro zombi que casi me agarra pero logre esquivarlo y acabar con todos. Adentro encontré la escopeta y algo de gas para encendedor, quizá nos sea útil.

-Deberíamos ir a ver si el hombre que salió corriendo está bien, mientras más seamos mejor- sugirió Agustín.

-Eso depende de qué tipo de persona sea- menciono Elza, aunque los siguió de todas formas. Pasaron por un oscuro pasillo por el cual habían visto al hombre escapar, antes de atravesar la puerta que se encontraba al final de este Jill se frenó y recogió dos macetas que llevaban plantas verdes.

Agustín no pudo contenerse, una carcajada se le escapo apenas vio la escena.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaron tanto Jill como Elza al unísono.

-Nada, nada- respondió intentando tomar aire- Solo que… ¿Para qué son esas plantas?

-Son hierbas medicinales- contesto Elza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Me vas a decir que nunca las usaste?

-Eh… no ¿Cómo funcionan?- pregunto de manera inocente, a decir verdad siempre había tenido curiosidad de como mierda usaban esas hierbas y esta era una chance única para saberlo, además de que probablemente iba a necesitar saberlo si pretendía salir de allí con vida.

-Tenes que machacarlas para formar un emplasto que untas en tus heridas, es algo que prácticamente todo el mundo sabe aquí en Raccoon city, las familias suelen tener un par de estas plantas en sus casas para poder tratar raspaduras o golpes de manera económica- explico Jill aun incrédula de que Agustín no las conociera.

-Bueno, bueno no me miren así, sigamos con lo nuestro- suplico Agustín al notar que no paraban de verlo como si fuera un bicho raro.

Pasaron por la puerta y llegaron nuevamente a las calles con una gran cantidad de zombis merodeándolas.

-¿Corremos o disparamos?- le pregunto Elza a Jill, los monstruos parecían estar bastante separados los unos de los otros pero, por otra parte, la calle no era muy angosta por lo que corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados.

-Intentemos correr hasta ese bar escaleras abajo, solo disparen si no queda opción.

Jill fue la primera en empezar a correr, cuando estuvo en frente del primer zombi se agacho y le aplico un tacle que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que los demás pudieran llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta del bar.

-¡Cerrada!- grito Agustín al notar que esta no se abría, al primer zombi se le sumaron otros dos caminando lentamente, y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar un grito de dolor.

-¡No queda opción, dispárenles!- ordeno Jill, al intentar entrar a ese bar habían quedado acorralados. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo Agustín no era ni la mitad de bueno que Elza o Jill en lo que concernía a las armas, por lo que evito disparar hasta que las criaturas se acercaran lo suficiente como para que estuviera seguro de que no iba a fallar. Con relativa facilidad acabaron con los zombis, aunque todos se sintieron desanimados por haber tenido que gastar tanta munición.

Después de caminar un poco por la calle se encontraron con dos zombis devorando a un cadáver en el suelo.

-Este pobre bastardo debe de ser el que gritaba hace poco, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él así que corran- les dijo Jill y los demás le hicieron caso. Pronto se encontraron con un auto que bloqueaba lo que quedaba de la calle, por suerte también encontraron una puerta abierta. La atravesaron y siguieron corriendo hasta que apareció al mismo hombre que habían visto huir disparándole a un grupo de monstruos, antes de que lo alcanzara él dejo de disparar y huyo.

-_Maldición Brad, no nos lo hagas tan difícil-_ pensó Agustín algo frustrado. Lograron a duras penas evitar a los zombis y siguieron sus pasos hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta trasera que llevaba al mismo bar al que intentaron entrar hacia poco.

Dentro se encontraron con Brad Vickers forcejeando con un zombi que intentaba devorarlo.

-¡Aléjate!- grito al lograr sacárselo de encima, luego empezó a disparar de manera frenética contra la criatura.

Jill reacciono antes que los demás y ayudo a Brad en deshacerse del monstruo, una vez hecho el hombre se dejó caer sentado en el piso, respirando con la boca de manera agitada.

-¿Brad estas bien? ¿Por qué no hay alguien haciendo algo para solucionar esto?- le pregunto a su viejo compañero.

-No sabía que seguías con vida Jill, la policía no está entrenada para este tipo de situaciones ¿Qué es lo que podrían hacer?- exclamo Brad para luego decir- Escucha… él está viniendo por nosotros, ¡Ambos vamos a morir!- grito poniéndose de pie.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ya verás- contesto y se dirigió a la puerta del frente- ¡Él esta tras los miembros de STARS, no hay ningún escape!- grito aterrado, destrabo la puerta y salió corriendo, de nuevo.

-¿Tras miembros de STARS?- pregunto Elza extrañada mirando a Jill- ¿Sabes de que está hablando?

-Yo si lo sé- dijo Agustín, un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo mientras sentía que el miedo poco a poco intentaba apoderarse de él – Tenemos que salir de aquí ya y alcanzar a Brad antes de que lo maten.

Agustín salió del bar apenas termino de hablar usando nuevamente la puerta trasera, si bien estaba completamente asustado una determinación empezaba a crecer dentro de su persona.

-_Antes no hice nada para evitar la muerte de los demás miembros de STARS, esta vez no, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para salvar al cobarde de Brad._

Poco después salieron las otras dos mujeres, Jill parecía estar cargando un mechero con el gas que encontró antes.

-¿Nos vas a decir que mierda está pasando?- le pregunto Elza a Agustín tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para que no se le escapara.

-Créanme, muy pronto lo verán, por la cara de terror de Brad sospecho de una BOW letal que Umbrella estaba desarrollando, si eso está suelto tenemos que movernos ya- contesto y hecho a correr. En vez de tomar la misma dirección por la que habían venido Agustín siguió otro camino que terminaba en una puerta, la abrió y se encontró en un estrecho callejón, al final de este había una gran cantidad de zombis intentando tirar abajo una barricada, también habían unas rejas con una puerta atada con cadenas y un barril rojo que probablemente llevaba alguna clase de combustible.

Antes de que Agustín llegara a la puerta los monstruos lograron tirar abajo la barricada y empezaron a acercársele, Jill apareció detrás de él y con un fuerte empujón lo tiro hacia atrás.

-Miren y aprendan novatos- dijo apuntando con su arma al barril, con paciencia espero a que los monstruos se acercaran lo suficiente y entonces disparo su arma causando una explosión que destrozo los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas dejándolos en llamas.

-Impresionante- exclamo Elza tapándose un poco los ojos por la intensidad de las llamas.

-Esta puerta está trabada por cadenas, pero miren, parece que alguien las mojo con aceite ¿Lograste hacer andar ese mechero Jill?- pregunto Agustín volteándose para verla, pero ella no estaba atrás suyo, se había movido hacia la barricada destrozada y estaba tomando unas hierbas rojas junto a lo que parecía ser una foto.

-Déjame adivinar, las hierbas rojas mejoran el efecto de las verdes- dijo Agustín mientras ella volvía a donde estaban.

-Algo parecido- respondió ella- y si, el mechero funciona bien, veamos si podemos deshacernos de este obstáculo. Prendieron fuego las viejas cadenas haciendo que estas cedieran, ansiosos por dejar ese lugar con olor a muerto rostizado todos atravesaron la puerta entrando a otro callejón entre edificios. Siguieron un camino bastante lineal hasta que se encontraron con un incendio que bloqueaba uno de los pasos, por suerte había un pasillo por el cual podían seguir avanzando. Apenas empezaron a alejarse del fuego escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas, dos perros cubiertos en llamas saltaron hacia ellos dispuestos a devorarlos.

-¡Abajo!- grito Elza justo a tiempo, todos se tiraron al piso antes de que los animales les clavaran sus dientes. Ambos perros estaban ahora interponiéndose en su camino, caminaban despacio mostrando sus amenazadores dientes, gruñían y de sus bocas caía un repugnante hilo de baba.

-No se distraigan, pueden saltar sobre nosotros en cualquier momento- les advirtió Jill completamente tensa.

-Disparémosles de una vez- exclamo Agustín, si había algo que lo aterraba más que un zombi era un perro zombi. Le disparo a uno provocando que aullara de dolor y casi volara hacia atrás, pero en consecuencia el otro empezó a correr a donde estaban ellos con tal velocidad que Elza fallo en su intento de darle, el monstruo salto sobre Jill pero ella ni se inmuto, en el último momento lo esquivo y saco ágilmente su cuchillo para clavárselo en el medio de su podrido cráneo. Mientras esto pasaba el otro animal se alzó e intento atacar a Agustín pero Elza fue más rápida, acabando con él usando tan solo un disparo.

-Nunca subestimen a esas cosas, tal vez caigan rápido pero son definitivamente letales- murmuro Jill antes de volver a echarse a correr, abrieron una puerta gris que los llevo nuevamente a las calles, estaban cerca de la estación de policía.

-Deberíamos pasar por la comisaria, ahí debe haber armas y tal vez nos encontremos con algún superviviente- sugirió Jill, los demás asintieron aunque Agustín se sentía en extremo nervioso, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-_No puedo permitirme asustarme ahora, un solo error podría costar vidas._

Atravesaron las rejas de la comisaria, preparándose para lo que se venía Agustín se quedó al lado de estas y recargo su arma. Elza y Jill solo dieron unos pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de que Brad entrara gritando, toda su chaqueta amarilla estaba manchada de sangre y por la forma que se tocaba el pecho parecía estar realmente herido.

-¡Jill... Jill!- grito desesperado.

-¿Brad?

-Tenemos que… ¡AAAAAAAH!- entonces apareció enfrente de Brad saltando desde las alturas aquel imponente monstruo, era realmente alto con tentáculos violetas entrando y saliendo por su cuerpo, su piel se asemejaba a la de un muerto y su boca no tenía labios, dejando mostrar su roja mandíbula. Tenía una cicatriz en la mitad de su cara que pasaba por donde debería estar su ojo derecho, su traje oscuro tapaba por completo su musculoso brazo izquierdo pero dejaba expuesto su hombro derecho por el cual se podían ver varios tentáculos.

-STARS- grito de manera gutural acercándose a Brad, este se tiro hacia atrás aterrado, acorralándose ante la bestia. Jill y Elza seguían en shock por la sorpresa de ver a semejante abominación pero Agustín ya estaba preparado, corrió poniéndose en el medio entre Némesis y Brad y con una fuerza que ni él sabía que poseía lo empujo lejos del monstruo, pocos segundos después de ello sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda, Némesis lo había golpeado con su puño de hierro dejándolo en el suelo esforzándose por respirar, sin poder entender bien que pasaba sintió como una mano gigantesca lo agarraba de su cabeza, intento resistirse pero fue en vano, lo alzo hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel que su cara y Agustín llego a ver su otra mano alzada con su movedizo tentáculo listo para acabar con él.

Elza no lo pensó, solo actuó, corrió maldiciendo al monstruo gastando lo que quedaba del cargador en su pistola con todos sus disparos dirigidos a la parte trasera de la cabeza. Némesis termino soltando a Agustín, dio un giro brusco y clavo el tentáculo de su mano derecha en el medio del estómago de Elza.

El mundo se paralizo en aquel momento, Elza cayó al suelo con la boca abierta pero sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, Némesis alzo su cabeza liberando un fuerte grito y a su vez Jill grito algo mientras disparaba a quemarropa su escopeta. Agustín noto como Elza se retorcía de dolor mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Entren todos a la comisaria, yo distraigo a este desgraciado!- grito Jill devolviéndole al mundo su velocidad normal, sin dudarlo Agustín alzo a Elza y la llevo dentro seguido por Brad.

-STARS- grito nuevamente el monstruo y cargo en dirección a Jill, esta salto a un costado y disparo por última vez su escopeta

-Lo que me faltaba- se dijo al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin cartuchos, pensó en sacar su Samurai Edge pero luego recordó la magnum que Barry le había dado.

-Suerte que no me olvide de vos- murmuro sacando la potente arma, Némesis camino a donde estaba ella respirando pesadamente. Jill se alzó y corrió en dirección opuesta a la bestia logrando que este también empezara a correr.

-_Mierda que es rápido-_pensó al verlo casi sobre ella, estuvo a tan solo centímetros de encajarle un golpe pero ella logro esquivarlo haciendo que el monstruo destrozara la reja con su puño. Aprovechando que lo tenía cerca Jill le disparo tres veces con la magnum, cada tiro sonaba como un relámpago en la tormentosa noche. El monstruo se tambaleo, cayendo en sus rodillas, pero rápidamente se volvió a alzar listo para acabar con Jill, con un movimiento veloz logro agarrarla de la cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, ella empezó a tambalearse desesperada intentando soltarse mientras que Némesis preparaba el tentáculo en su mano derecha para acabar con ella.

-¡Comete esto infeliz!- grito alzando su arma, la apoyo en su frente y jalo el gatillo causando un ruido ensordecedor. El monstruo la soltó y cayo de cara al suelo, un líquido viscoso empezó a salir de sus heridas.

Jill cayo pesadamente al suelo, con esfuerzo logro levantarse. Dio un largo suspiro y se quedó unos segundos contemplando a la monstruosa bestia, luego recordó lo que le había pasado a Elza y se dirigió a la comisaria caminando lentamente. Antes de entrar miro a su espalda para ver por última vez a su enemigo caído pero, para su sorpresa, Némesis ya no estaba allí.

**Nota de Autor: **Definitivamente el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, me temo que hasta acá llega la historia de Resident Evil 3, por mucho que lo odie voy a tener que dejar a Jill fuera de la historia por una buena temporada, aunque obviamente va a volver a aparecer más adelante. Estoy ansioso por empezar con Resident Evil 2 de una vez por todas, el hilo de historia que pienso seguir es Claire con el escenario A y Leon con el escenario B. Me gustaría saber a cuál de los dos prefieren que Agustín siga, ya que no me puedo decidir XD amo a ambos personajes.

Agradezco las críticas y su apoyo, como siempre espero que se estén divirtiendo con este fic tanto como yo me divierto al escribirlo.


	11. Encuentro

Capítulo 11

Encuentro

Jill entro a la comisaria, dentro estaba Elza apoyada en el suelo con Agustín sentado a su lado. Brad usaba la recepción como soporte, llevaba una cara de moribundo y su seca tos parecia lastimarle la garganta.

-¡Agustín! ¿Cómo está?- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, él chico estaba demasiado ocupado intentando tratar la sangrante herida que Elza llevaba en el estómago. Repentinamente soltó una maldición y le dijo- Está infectada, y el tentáculo atravesó por completo su cuerpo.

-Toma el spray médico que encontré en el almacén, quizá ayude- le dijo Jill algo dubitativa.

-Se puede intentar… anda a chequear como esta Brad, asegúrate de que no lo hayan mordido o que no se nos caiga muerto en cualquier momento- le pidió aceptando el spray. Jill le hizo caso, se dirigió a donde estaba su ex compañero.

-Está ahí afuera, esperando, observándonos- murmuro mientras ella se acercaba.

-Logre ahuyentarlo Brad, estamos a salvo ahora- le dijo Jill tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Je, siempre fuiste más valiente que yo Jill… vos sí que eras una digna miembro de STARS, nunca voy a entender porque las fuerzas especiales me aceptaron- comento mirando hacia abajo y tosiendo de manera tosca.

-No hables más, déjame tratar tus heridas- le insto Jill sacando las hierbas que había recogido anteriormente y empezando a machacarlas, una vez hecho el emplasto le quito la chaqueta y la camisa a Brad. Tenía cortes por todas partes y dos grandes moretones en la espalda pero por suerte no parecía haber ningún mordisco, con cuidado empezó a untarle la medicina natural en sus heridas.

-Jill, Agh… quería disculparme por lo de antes, sé que los decepcione a todos al no ir a ninguna de las reuniones pero…

-Tenías miedo- dijo ella terminando la frase por él sin detenerse en su tarea.

-…Si, tenía miedo de verme implicado, después del incidente tan solo quise desaparecer. La verdad es que estuve encerrado casi todo este tiempo para evitar cruzarme con la gente, nos despreciaban Jill, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Yo también pase por lo mismo Brad, pero no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados y pretender que nada de lo que vivimos había pasado.

-Soy patético, realmente soy "Vickers el gallina"- declaro con vergüenza, cerró los ojos y golpeo con frustración al suelo.

-Lo hecho hecho esta, tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente ahora. Deja de sentirte mal por lo pasado y asegúrate de hacer lo correcto a partir de ahora- le contesto Jill pasándole la remera para que se volviera a vestir.

-Los demás… ¿Están muertos verdad? – pregunto entonces.

-Todos viajaron a Europa para investigar a fondo las instalaciones de Umbrella, los únicos dos que nos quedamos fuimos Barry y yo.

-¿Dónde está él entonces? ¿Y quiénes son esos dos tipos con los que estas?

-Barry debería haber vuelto ya, espero que no se haya visto sumido en este caos. El chico ese que me acompaña colaboraba conmigo, juntos investigábamos un laboratorio secreto que se encuentra en la ciudad, la chica venía con él.

Elza dejó escapar un grito desgarrador logrando que ambos se voltearan para ver qué había pasado. Agustín estaba paralizado a su lado, sus manos ensangrentadas estaban inmóviles sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras que las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-¡Perdón! Perdón, tranquila que todo va a estar bien, estoy acá linda nada malo te va a pasar.

-Duele… tengo miedo- logro susurrar con un hilo de voz apenas audible, todo su cuerpo ensangrentado era presa de un leve temblor causado por el miedo. Agustín la tomo fuerte entre sus brazos manchando toda su ropa de sangre y empezó a susurrarle algo en el oído. Jill no podía despegar su mirada de la pálida cara de Elza, al principio parecía aterrada pero poco a poco se fue calmando mientras lo escuchaba hasta que finalmente se relajó por completo apoyándose en su hombro.

-Mentís tan mal- murmuro Elza dejando escapar una risita débil, con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro sus ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que no sabían que decir. Agustín acaricio su rostro pálido y murmuro un "lo siento". Se paró entonces mostrando una cara de completa frialdad que Jill nunca le había visto, aunque sus ojos rojos aún derramaban lágrimas. Se dirigió a Brad y le arrebato algo, su tarjeta de STARS. Utilizo por unos momentos la computadora de recepción y se fue de la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

-Tenemos que seguirlo- le dijo Jill a Brad al ver como se iba, este la miro algo dudoso.

-Quizá deberíamos dejarlo solo, no parecía querer compañía- sugirió tímidamente, a decir verdad estaba asustado de la mirada que le había clavado al arrebatarle el tarjetero.

-¡No seas idiota! Si lo dejamos solo lo van a matar- le grito, después de todo él era totalmente inexperto con las armas, eso más el golpe emocional que acababa de sufrir probablemente lo llevarían a su muerte.

Resignado a hacerle caso Brad la siguió en su búsqueda, entraron en la misma habitación que Agustín .El lugar era un completo desastre, varios escritorios estaban volteados y otros simplemente corridos de su lugar. Papeles tirados en el suelo, bonetes de fiesta colgados y, para sorpresa de Jill, una inmensa cantidad de zombies acercándose a Agustín. Este se estaba moviendo de manera bastante inteligente, con una mirada digna de un sociópata los iba separando usando los escritorios como cobertura, cada vez que uno se le acercaba disparaba su arma acabando con el monstruo de un solo disparo. Parecía disfrutar cada vez que destrozaba el cerebro de uno de ellos, como si lo estuviera haciendo para desquitarse. Antes de que Jill o Brad intentaran ayudarlo acabo con todos los muertos vivientes, pero esto no pareció tranquilizarlo.

-Entren a esa oficina y lean el informe que lleva Marvin en su mano- ordeno antes de volver a irse.

-Brad revisa lo que sea que haya ahí adentro, voy a alcanzarlo antes de que se mate- le pidió Jill, él asintió algo nervioso.

Apenas entro a la sala donde guardaban las evidencias Agustín le tiro algo para que atrapara, ella miro extrañada que se trataba de una joya azul.

-¿Para qué es esto?- pregunto pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta, Agustín estaba detrás de una serie de casilleros escribiendo un código en un tablero electrónico. Abrió uno de los casilleros y saco una llave.

-Hora de visitar tu vieja oficina-comento sin mirarla, su voz sonaba de forma fría y cortante. Brad justo entro a la habitación mientras él decía esto.

-Vamos juntos Agustín, no seas temerario- le suplico Jill justo agarrando su mano antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Acabemos con esto- contesto él con un suspiro. Llegaron a un largo pasillo que llevaba a una sala con una vieja escalera de madera, por supuesto la sala estaba abarrotada de zombis.

-Me estoy cansando de esta mierda- se quejó Agustín, para sorpresa de Jill el chico se abalanzo sobre el monstruo más cercano, lo tomo con fuerza de los cabellos y estampo su podrida cabeza contra la pared de manera tal que esta se quebró, a su espalda otra criatura se acercó a él y lo atrapo por la espalda listo para morderlo, pero por suerte Jill fue lo suficientemente rápida salvándolo antes de que sufriera ningún daño.

El zombi que lo había intentado morder pareció enfurecer todavía más a Agustín, empezó a disparar de manera frenética a los monstruos, algunos cayeron ante la lluvia de balas pero pronto se quedó sin munición. Apenas pasó esto tacleo con todas sus fuerzas a los dos muertos que quedaban en pie y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Tu amigo esta demente- exclamo Brad intentando mantener el paso de Jill, que a su vez intentaba alcanzar a Agustín. Arriba se encontraron con todavía más zombis pero lograron esquivarlos con facilidad, siguieron a Agustín hasta que finalmente alcanzaron la oficina de STARS.

Entraron usando la llave del casillero, una vez allí él dejo de correr, camino despacio hacia lo que solía ser el escritorio de Chris y se sentó contemplando el desorden, por la forma en la que respiraba uno podía notar que estaba intentando calmarse. Jill abrió el placar de armas y saco un lanzagranadas, también reviso entre los suministros médicos de Rebecca hasta que encontró otro spray de primeros auxilios y consiguió algo de munición del escritorio de Barry. Por su parte Brad se quedó contemplando la foto que todo el equipo de STARS se había sacado, parecía como si hubieran pasado décadas desde que poso para aquella imagen.

-Creo que ya tomamos todo lo que podría sernos útil, tenemos que seguir- dijo Jill acercándose a Agustín, este ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tienen que seguir- murmuro él parándose- Deben escapar de este infierno lo antes posible.

-Espera un segundo, ¿A qué te réferis con "deben"?- pregunto Jill súbitamente preocupada.

-A eso mismo, váyanse ya y déjenme en paz- les dijo con una voz de fastidio- Llévate esta mierda, a vos te va a servir más que a mí- añadió pasándole la muestra de Daylight.

-De ninguna manera- exclamo Jill enojada, lo miro incrédula unos segundos y luego le pego una fuerte cachetada que lo tiro nuevamente a la silla- Sé que lo que acaba de pasar es horrible pero eso no justifica que te rindas, llegue a pensar un montón de cosas de vos Agustí n pero nunca pensé que fueras semejante cobarde. Elza no querría esto, si estuviera aquí…

-Se quedaría conmigo- interrumpió Agustín a Jill con una mirada penetrante- Tengo lo que podría llamarse una cita con el destino Jill, y no tengo intención alguna de morir, pero no puedo hacer lo que debe hacerse si tengo a un monstruo de más de dos metros persiguiéndome. Esa BOW… Némesis esta tras de ustedes y no va a parar, tienen que irse ya, déjenme acá que se lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Si es por eso porque me queres dar el Daylight?- pregunto Jill desconfiada.

-¿Por qué? Te voy a ser sincero, quería que lo usaran en aquel monstruo, pero ahora que lo pienso no les va a servir de mucho ya que además del virus T Némesis tiene una especie de parásitos que lo convierten en lo que es. Si te tranquiliza más yo me quedo con el suero, pero váyanse ya- le pidió Agustín.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Agustín suspiro cansado, antes de que pudiera responderle una voz llena de estática sonó de la máquina de comunicaciones.

-No… que venga alguien… nuestro grupo fue atacado… sin supervivientes… este es Carlos… manden apoyo de inmediato.

-Veo que las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella ya se unieron a la fiesta- comento Agustín con aire pensativo, aunque su tono seguía estando carente de cualquier emocion.

-¿Fuerzas especiales?- pregunto Brad algo temeroso.

-Son un grupo que oficialmente vino a salvar civiles, pero en realidad es un operativo para borrar evidencias y conseguir información de combate, parecido a lo que Wesker hizo con ustedes en la mansión.

-Bastardos, si me los llego a cruzar…- maldijo Jill con un tono amenazante.

-Te conviene colaborar con ellos, la gran mayoría no está realmente involucrada en el asunto. Mira Jill, si realmente me queres ayudar quiero que hagas algo.

-¿_Así que además de echarme también me ordenas que hacer_?-pensó enojada pero asintió para que siguiera, no quería seguir peleando.

-Es probable que te cruces con un hombre ruso llamado Nicholai, es grandote de pelo blanco y con acento, fácil de reconocer. Me entere de que ese hombre es un "supervisor", va a estudiar a su equipo para luego anotar los datos de combate. Dudo que actué en tu contra, al menos al principio, pero si logras colaborar con ellos no confíes en él si es que están cerca de escapar y no le digas que sos una miembro de STARS ya que probablemente haya un precio sobre tu cabeza. Es más, sería perfecto que le robaras todos los datos que haya recolectado, así lograríamos evitar que Umbrella encuentre lucrativa a esta catástrofe, además de que si llegamos a tener esa información…

-No es que quiera interrumpirlos ni nada, pero acabo de escuchar un ruido muy fuerte ahí abajo Jill, si es lo que creo que es tenemos que irnos- interrumpió Brad perdiendo sus nervios.

-Tiene razón, váyanse ¡Ya!- grito Agustín empujando a ambos fuera de la habitación y luego cerrando la puerta con llave.

Se sentó contra la puerta escuchando los pasos apresurados de los dos volverse cada vez más lejano hasta que sonó un grito gutural y luego silencio.

-_Solo queda esperar- _pensó entonces, ahora que finalmente se habían ido dejo a un lado su cara de póker y empezó a sollozar con el recuerdo de Elza clavado en su memoria. Con el paso de las horas el enojo y la tristeza terminaron agotándolo de tal manera que cayo dormido sin importarle que afuera el caos y la muerte reinaran las calles.

* * *

_-Lo juro Ark, esta es definitivamente la última vez que te hago caso- _pensó Leon Scott Kennedy aun enfadado con su amigo de la infancia mientras apretaba un poco más el acelerador de su jeep en la oscura ruta. La noche anterior lo había convencido para que saliera con él a tomar unas cervezas e intentar olvidar el hecho de que ya no iban a vivir juntos.

-_Y también a Rachel-_ se recordó algo triste, esa misma semana su novia termino con él dejándolo algo deprimido. En parte por eso estaba tan entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo, hoy iba a ser su primer día como policía en Raccoon city. Ciudad nueva, gente nueva, estuvo esperando con bastante optimismo aquel día.

-_Pero ahora todo me sale mal, hace horas que debería haber llegado-_ La salida con Ark lo había dejado con una terrible resaca, para cuando finalmente se pudo recuperar apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar su jeep y empezar el largo viaje rumbo a la ciudad. Pensaba pasar primero por la comisaria una vez que llegara por lo que se puso su uniforme para viajar, luego mandaría un camión para que traiga el resto de sus pertenencias.

-¡_Por fin! Parece que ya casi estoy allí_- pensó aliviado al ver un cartel en la ruta indicando que acaba de entrar en Raccoon city. Por suerte no era su primera vez en esta ciudad por lo que podía guiarse con cierta facilidad, dirigió su rumbo hacia la estación de policía lamentando que ya fuera de noche.

Entonces algo lo obligo a frenar, un grupo de cuervos parecía estar alimentándose de un cuerpo en medio de la calle, estos se fueron volando apenas Leon salió del jeep.

-_¿Qué tenemos aquí?- _se preguntó acercándose al cuerpo, era el de una mujer de mediana edad, vestía una remera completamente manchada de… sangre, y encima fresca. Intentando no tocarla reviso que tipo de heridas tenia, parecía como si alguna bestia hubiera intentado devorarla.

-_Dios que desastre, ¿Qué podría haber hecho esto?- _pensó cerrando sus ojos para no tener que seguir viendo la tan desagradable imagen.

Entonces lo escucho, una especie de gemido cercano -_¿Qué fue eso?- _Variaspersonas empezaron a aparecer, viniendo de todas partes. Caminaban de manera errática, como si les costara mantener el equilibrio y el color de sus ojos era completamente blanco. Lo estaban acorralando.

-¿_Qué son estas cosas?_

-Está bien, hasta acá llegaron, ¡No se muevan!- les grito alzando su arma reglamentaria, no le gustaba para nada la forma en la que esos tipos andaban y recordaba más que bien la advertencias que le habían dado sobre las "desapariciones" que estaban sucediendo en Raccoon city.

Su pistola no pareció intimidarlos en lo absoluto, volvió a decirles que no se movieran pero no hubo caso, entonces sintió que algo lo agarraba de su tobillo.

-¡No!- exclamo impresionado al ver que el "cadáver" que se encontraba a sus pies lo estaba intentando morder, sin pensarlo dos veces apunto su arma hacia la criatura y le disparo dándole en la cabeza.

_-Esta gente no puede ser humana… están actuando como animales hambrientos-_ esperando tener razón abrió fuego contra sus persecutores, aunque las balas no parecían tener efecto alguno sobre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Fue un tiro limpio- poco a poco empezó a retroceder sin dejar en ningún momento de disparar, entrando en un callejón entre edificios.

-Me estoy quedando sin munición…

Repentinamente una puerta se abrió a su costado, con miedo de que fuera otra de esas cosas Leon no tardo de apuntar su arma hacia la posible amenaza. Para su sorpresa tan solo se trataba de una chica, llevaba una chaqueta rosa con lo que parecía ser una remera negra de manga corta abajo. También tenía una funda para cuchillo colgada sobre su pecho, jeans en extremo cortos que dejaban ver casi todo el largo de sus piernas y llevaba su pelo color marrón rojizo recogido formando una cola de caballo. Aunque de todo esto lo primero que Leon noto al verla fueron sus hermosos ojos celeste grisáceos que brillaban de sorpresa por verlo a él y, sobre todo, a su pistola apuntándola.

-¡Espera! ¡No dispares!- exclamo intentando cubrirse con los brazo, las manos con las que se tapaba llevaban unos pares de guantes negros que dejaban los dedos expuestos. Leon noto que detrás de ella se encontraba otra de esas criaturas persiguiéndola.

-¡Agáchate!- le ordeno, ella obedeció permitiéndole despachar al antiguo dueño de Emmy´s con tan solo un disparo.

-No nos podemos quedar aquí, vamos a la estación de policía, será mucho más seguro- le dijo Leon a la chica rápidamente mientras le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

Ambos corrieron de vuelta a las calles con los zombis pisándoles los talones, algo desesperado Leon miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que los sacara de aquel aprieto.

-¡Ahí!- grito bastante aliviado al ver un auto de policía estacionado, corrió dentro junto con la chica rogando que las llaves estuvieran dentro. Por suerte si lo estaban.

-Traba la puerta- le indico a su compañera y luego arranco el vehículo.

_-Dios respondan-_ pensaba Leon mientras intentaba contactar con alguien por la radio.

-¿Qué está pasando? Acabo de llegar y todo el lugar enloqueció- exclamaba la chica claramente impresionada por lo que les estaba pasando.

-Genial, la radio no funciona- se quejó Leon frustrado.

-¿Sos un policía verdad?- le pregunto ella.

-Sí, primer día de trabajo ¿Genial no? Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy, un placer conocerte.

-Yo soy Claire, Claire Redfield, vine a buscar a mi hermano Chris- contesto ella, tomando en cuenta la situación Leon se sorprendía de que la tal Claire lograra mantener tanto la calma.

-_No sé cómo estoy haciendo yo para mantenerla…_

Leon le dio un fuerte giro al volante, Claire lo miraba asustada ya que por poco se chocaban contra un edificio.

-_Este hombre es un peligro al volante._

_-¿_Podrías abrir la guantera?- pregunto Leon, con suerte se encontrarían con algo útil.

-Seguro- contesto ella abriéndola- Hay un arma adentro.

-Mejor llévatela con vos- sugirió él sin despegar sus ojos del camino, Claire tomo la pistola para chequearla. Pocos segundos después un zombi salto desde el asiento trasero abalanzándose sobre Leon.

-¡No!- grito este dando otro giro brusco al volante, esto llevo a que perdiera por completo el control del vehículo.

-Cuidado- exclamo Claire al ver que el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más a morderlo, aunque nunca llego a hacerlo porque el auto fuera de control término chocando de frente contra un poste haciendo que el zombi saliera volando por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Leon a Claire, ella lo miro y contesto-Sigo en una pieza- sonriéndole.

Leon volvió a mirar al frente y noto algo que le helo la sangre. Gracias al espejo retrovisor vio a un camión fuera de control que se dirigía directo hacia ellos.

-¡Ese maniático nos va a aplastar!- grito algo asustado- ¡Corre!

Ambos salieron del auto justo a tiempo, el camión choco causando una fuerte explosión que casi los atrapa. Separado de ella por el fuego y los escombros Leon grito su nombre para saber si estaba bien

-¡Leon!- le respondió ella indicando que en efecto seguía con vida.

-¡Estoy bien, anda a la estación, nos encontramos ahí!- le pidió León, a su alrededor varios zombis empezaron a aparecer ansiosos por atraparlo por lo que él empezó a correr.

-_Ya debería estar cerca de la comisaria, parece que las calles están bloqueadas por accidentes y barricadas… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

Usando una llave que encontró en un pequeño puesto de seguridad Leon abrió la puerta a lo que parecía ser una sala con generadores eléctricos, salio rápidamente de esta y se encontró con varias criaturas que gracias a dios logro esquivar, termino llegando a una escalera de metal que llevaba al techo de la comisaria.

Una vez allí arriba vio la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, un helicóptero sobrevolando cerca de donde él estaba. Un hombre que, a juzgar de su uniforme era un policía, armado con un rifle semiautomático empezó a hacerle señas al helicóptero para que bajara, el piloto le tiro una escalera de soga para que trepara pero el policía fue demasiado lento. Un par de zombis se le abalanzaron y él tuvo que retroceder, desesperado empezó a disparar su arma pero esta no parecía frenar a los monstruos, estos terminaron alcanzándolo pero el arma no dejo de disparar, tres balazos terminaron en el pecho del piloto causando que el helicóptero chocara contra el edificio.

-_Todo se está yendo al carajo, ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?- _pensó mientras entraba en la estación de policía, sin saber que estaba a punto de experimentar la peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Claire Redfield se alivió al encontrar la oficina de STARS, con suerte allí habría alguna pista sobre donde estaba su hermano.

-_Más te vale que sigas vivo desgraciado, de una forma u otra te voy a matar apenas te encuentre por hacerme preocuparme tanto-_ pensó algo molesta mientras intentaba abrir la puerta que, para aumentar su frustración, estaba cerrada.

Adentro se escuchó un ruido extraño, como el de alguien cayéndose de una silla.

-¿Chris? ¿Sos vos? ¡Soy yo Claire!- grito con la esperanza de finalmente haber encontrado a su hermano, pero se vio decepcionada cuando la puerta se abrió. Dentro solo se encontraba un chico fácilmente de su misma edad aunque un poco más alto que ella, vestía una musculosa negra y llevaba consigo una mochila. Para el horror de Claire aquel hombre estaba completamente manchado de sangre que no parecía ser propia.

-Me temo que estas confundiéndome con alguien más, yo no conozco a ningún Chris- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

-Hola… me llamo Claire Redfield- lo saludo ella algo nerviosa, con una mano sobre su pistola.

-Y yo Agustín…- contesto mirándola de manera extraña, como si algo en ella lo molestara o, mejor dicho, angustiara.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Lo sé lo sé, el capítulo es bastante corto y me disculpo por ello. Leon y Claire están finalmente dentro, Jill y Brad se van por una temporada. En cambio mi querida Elza no pudo llegar más lejos, dejando al pobre de Agustín bastante traumatizado. A partir de ahora empieza lo que vengo esperando hace ya bastante y supongo que ustedes también.

Cómo siempre agradezco las reviews, ya sean consejos, comentarios, cosas que no les haya gustado de la narración/historia o inclusive especulaciones son todas agradecidas. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	12. Sobreviviendo

Capítulo 12

Sobreviviendo

Claire Redfield se encontraba leyendo el diario de Chris, tomando en cuenta que Agustín se había dado la libertad de arrancar algunas páginas que consideraba "inapropiadas" ella pronto terminaría. Aprovechándose de que estaba distraída él se quedó mirándola con detenimiento. El parecido era claro, el pelo seria idéntico si no fuera por el color y los rasgos del rostro eran similares aunque se notaban diferencias.

-_Parece una broma enfermiza, no puedo, simplemente no puedo…_

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto ella algo incomoda, había terminado de leer el diario y ahora lo miraba con cautela.

-Perdona, de enserio no quería incomodarte. Pasa que llevo bastante tiempo acá encerrado pensando que era el único que había sobrevivido, me alegro de que no sea cierto.

-¿Tenes idea de que es lo que está pasando? Esas cosas… ¡No pueden ser reales!

-No sé mucho, sospecho que la farmacéutica Umbrella está relacionada con todo esto pero, si te soy sincero, estoy más interesado en irme de acá antes de ser devorado por esos monstruos.

-¿Si es así entonces porque te quedaste acá encerrado?

-Necesitaba… tenía que descansar. Los últimos días han sido difíciles.

-Entiendo, yo recién llego a esta ciudad y ya me siento exhausta. Si no fuera por Leon probablemente estaría muerta.

-¿Leon?- pregunto Agustín intentando aparentar que no sabía de qué estaba hablando

-Un poli que me salvo de aquellas cosas, tuvimos que separarnos pero arreglamos en reencontrarnos aquí, en la comisaria.

Agustín asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, se acercó a donde STARS guardaba sus armas y saco el segundo lanzagranadas que Jill había dejado atrás.

-¿Por casualidad sabrás manejar a este monstruo?- pregunto pasándole el arma a Claire.

-Seguro, mi hermano Chris me enseño a manejar todo tipo de armamento, quería que fuera capaz de defenderme por mi misma.

-Entonces te la cambio por algo de munición, me quede sin nada antes de refugiarme aquí.

Claire le cedió algunas de sus balas a cambio del arma, luego escucharon un fuerte bipido. Un papel empezó a salir del fax de la oficina, la chica no tardo en agarrarlo para leerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que han escrito?- pregunto Agustín curioso, si bien sabía que un fax estaba a punto de llegar no recordaba que es lo que decía.

-No lo entiendo, parece que fue dirigido a mi hermano…- contesto Claire mientras lo terminaba de leer- habla de un virus, también del jefe de Chris, Irons.

-Conozco a ese enfermo, a decir verdad espero que no nos lo crucemos- le dijo Agustín caminando hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir- Encontré esta medalla en el diario de tu hermano y creo que se dónde la debemos usar.

Con Claire detrás de él Agustín salió de la oficina de STARS y tomo rumbo hacia la entrada de la comisaria. En el camino se encontraron con algún que otro zombi parado torpemente en el medio, estos obstáculos fueron fáciles de esquivar hasta que llegaron a bajar la escalera de madera. Allí avistaron a casi una decena de aquellos monstruos.

-Aún no sé cómo me las arregle para pasar a través de ellos sin que me atraparan- comento Claire.

-No me siento con ganas de tentar a la suerte, dudo que podamos pasar los dos entre tantos- dijo Agustín sacando su ahora cargada pistola.

-Disparémosle solo a los que están en el paso, no tiene sentido desperdiciar la munición- sugirió la chica antes de empezar el tiroteo, en poco tiempo lograron matar, o al menos derribar, a los monstruos que se interponían en su camino.

Corrieron lejos de aquellas abominaciones y no tardaron en llegar a la sala principal.

-Pon esta medalla en la fisura que se encuentra frente de la estatua- le urgió Agustín a Claire

-Si insistís…

Ambos se acercaron a la estatua de una mujer cargando un gran jarrón, justo en frente de esta había un extenso charco de sangre. El cuerpo de Elza no parecía estar en ninguna parte.

-Esta fue definitivamente la forma más extraña que eh visto de esconder una llave- exclamo Claire una vez puesta la medalla en la ranura, la estatua se movió bruscamente dejando caer una llave del jarrón- ¿Estas bien?

-…Sí, algo me dice que pronto vamos a ver cosas aún más raras- contesto Agustín luego de quedarse unos momentos contemplando el charco de sangre

-¿_Dónde estás?_

-Deberíamos volver arriba, la marca en esta llave es la misma que la de la puerta al final del pasillo donde nos encontramos- dijo Claire poniéndose nuevamente en movimiento.

Agustín la siguió durante todo el camino de regreso sin decir una sola palabra, una vez en el pasillo de la oficina de STARS escucharon el grito de una niña pequeña.

-_Sherry…_

_-_¡Ayúdenme!- exclamo la niña, un zombi con uniforme de policía se acercaba lentamente a ella dejando escapar leves gemidos de hambre. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás con el susto grabado en su rostro, antes de que el monstruo la alcanzara dio media vuelta y huyo en dirección contraria.

-¡Espera!- grito Agustín echándose a correr detrás de ella junto a Claire, cuando llegaron al zombi el chico lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo para que no se interpusiera en su camino. Doblaron en la esquina del pasillo y se encontraron con la puerta que había mencionado Claire, a su lado había un pequeño agujero que probablemente servía para el desagüe.

-La pequeña debió haberse arrastrado atreves de allí- menciono Claire preocupada mientras abría la puerta.

-Apresurémonos, no podemos dejarla deambular sola por ahí- le urgió Agustín, ambos atravesaron la puerta llevándolos a una habitación con varias sillas contra la pared, lo más seguro es que fuera una sala de espera. Tenía dos pasillos que aún no sabían a donde llevaban, de uno de ellos una figura vestida de azul con las siglas RPD escritas en el pecho emergió. Parecía ser un hombre joven de cabello corto que cargaba firmemente una escopeta.

-¡Leon!- grito Claire al verlo, alzando un brazo en forma de saludo.

-_Al fin apareces-_ pensó Agustín mirando al recién llegado, desde que se había encontrado con Claire un dilema empezó a crecer en su mente, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para conseguir el collar de Sherry? Después de todo en este estaba guardada la última muestra del virus G. Tarde o temprano Claire alcanzaría a la niña y Agustín tendría una chance de quitarle el collar, pero ella probablemente no se lo querría dar, después de todo era un regalo de sus padres. Además tendría un tiempo limitado para arrebatárselo ya que Sherry terminaría perdiéndolo y pasaría a las manos de Ada Wong. Esto lo dejaba con la opción más difícil pero a su vez más segura, tendría que seguir a Leon e intentar sacarle la muestra a Ada cuando se la cruzara.

-_Robarle a una agente secreto más hábil y probablemente más astuta e inteligente que yo solamente para evitar pelearme con una niña de doce años, definitivamente no es el mejor plan que he tenido. Tendré que hacerlo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que realmente hay dentro del collar- _Pensó Agustín, intentaba no admitírselo a si mismo pero la idea de competir con Ada Wong lo emocionaba un poco.

-¡Claire, lo lograste!- exclamo Leon aparentemente aliviado, movió su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia Agustín- Veo que te encontraste con otro superviviente.

-Supongo que este es el poli que mencionaste Claire- comento Agustín acercándose al joven policía para estrecharle la mano- Soy Agustín White.

-Y yo Leon Kennedy…

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿Viste pasar a una niña pequeña pasar por aquí Leon?- pregunto Claire perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, acaba de escabullirse debajo de la puerta al final de aquel pasillo- dijo el policía señalando el oscuro pasillo del que acaba de salir- Intente seguirla pero no logre abrir la puerta, ¿Saben quién es esa niña?

-Ni idea, pero este lugar es demasiado peligroso para una pequeña, me voy a buscarla, mientras encárgate de encontrarnos una forma de salir de aquí- le pidió Claire.

-Yo puede que conozca una salida, pero tenemos que ingeniarnos un camino para llegar a las celdas de la comisaria- dijo entonces Agustín dirigiéndose a Leon- Juntos puede que descubramos una vía de escape.

-¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta Claire?- pregunto Leon algo preocupado.

-No se preocupen por mí, puedo cuidarme sola- contesto ella sonriendo, la imagen le recordó tanto a Elza que Agustín tuvo que mirar para un costado.

-Antes de que me olvide, toma esta radio, así podremos comunicarnos por si algo pasa- dijo Leon pasándole el aparato.

-Gracias, cuídense los dos- se despidió la chica y echo a correr. Los dos hombres se quedaron parados viéndola alejarse hasta que atravesó una puerta.

-Bueno, ¿Dijiste que tenías un plan no?- le pregunto el policía a Agustín.

-Algo por el estilo, pero me temo que el camino a las celdas está bloqueado cerrado con llave.

-Encontré bastantes cosas extrañas en esta comisaria, entre ellas unas llaves con símbolos. Quizá una de ellas nos abra el camino- explico Leon bastante optimista.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es peinar todo el edificio en busca de supervivientes o al menos algo que nos sea útil, una vez hecho esto intentemos salir de aquí- sugirió Agustín.

-Suena bien, voy a tachar de este mapa cada lugar que hayamos revisado, seguime- dijo Leon mostrándole un mapa de la comisaria antes de empezar a correr. Volvieron a bajar por la vieja escalera de madera y esquivaron a los zombis que quedaban, adentrándose en el estrecho pasillo. En vez de ir pasar por la primera puerta que se encontraba a su derecha ellos siguieron de largo hasta llegar al final del corredor, con una de las llaves que Leon llevaba consigo abrieron la puerta de metal que se encontraba allí. Esta los llevo a la sala donde Agustín había conseguido anteriormente la llave de las oficinas de STARS.

-Revisemos los casilleros, quizá encontremos algo de munición- dijo Leon parando su carrera, cuando terminaron de inspeccionar los pocos que pudieron abrir encontraron algunas balas tanto de pistola como de escopeta.

-Valió la pena- comento Agustín- ando algo corto en munición.

Leon sonrió, cada pizca de suministros que encontraban era como una pequeña victoria. Salieron de la sala para entrar en la misma habitación llena de escritorios desordenados y una oficina donde Agustín había matado a una cantidad considerable de monstruos anteriormente. Pero, para su desgracia, estos habían vuelto en mayor cantidad.

-Cualquiera diría que estas cosas son infinitas- se quejó señalando a los zombis. Un grupo de alrededor de seis de ellos se les acercaban dispuestos a atraparlos por un lado, por el otro dos rezagados les cortaban cualquier intento de escape.

-Yo me encargo del grupo grande, vos asegúrate de que nada me ataque por la espalda- pidió Leon apuntando a la pequeña horda con su escopeta, con paciencia espero a que se le acercaran lo suficiente y entonces disparo dos veces su escopeta, los cartuchos destrozaron el cuerpo de las criaturas más cercanas y derribaron a los que habían quedado atrás. Para el horror de Leon un par de ellos seguía arrastrándose aun después de haber perdido las piernas y gran parte del torso. Asqueado le dio un fuerte pisotón a uno aplastándole la cabeza y al otro le pego con la culata de su arma.

Agustín por su parte no tuvo problemas con su labor, de los dos zombis que vigilaba solo uno se interesó en acercase a ellos mientras que el otro deambulaba en círculos chocándose contra los escritorios y las paredes. Intentando ahorrar munición se acercó bastante al monstruo antes de dispararle, asegurándose así de que el disparo fuera a atravesar el cráneo.

-Qué desastre, todavía no puedo creer lo que está pasando- dijo Leon mirando a todos los cuerpos, esto no era lo que esperaba cuando abandono el departamento que compartía con Ark en busca de una nueva vida.

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero creo que deberías leer esto- le dijo Agustín pasándole una nota que encontró tirada sobre uno de los escritorios.

"_A Leon S. Kennedy. Enhorabuena por tu asignación al departamento de policía de Raccoon City. Todos esperamos con ansia tenerte en nuestro equipo y prometemos cuidarte en todo lo posible._

_¡Bienvenido a bordo!_

_De todos los chicos de la R.P.D."_

-Parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta- murmuro Leon después de leer la nota- Mejor sigamos, no quiero seguir aquí.

-Está bien, dentro de la oficina encontré otra llave, además de eso no parece haber nada nada útil.

Al irse de la habitación terminaron entrando nuevamente en la sala principal de la comisaria.

-Este lugar es un laberinto- se quejó Leon algo frustrado.

-Las zonas cerradas hacen que lo parezca, no te preocupes que se a donde tenemos que ir- dijo Agustín intentando tranquilizar al policía, luego subió los pocos escalones que llevaban a la salida y doblo hacia una puerta que se encontraba en un rincón. Al abrirla el corazón le dio un vuelco, docenas de muertos vivientes se le abalanzaron desesperados por probar su carne. Forcejeo con toda sus fuerzas pero lo tenían bien agarrado, el único monstruo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para morderlo fallo por poco tan solo porque Agustín llego a poner pistola en su boca quedando en una posición bastante incomoda.

-¡Leon, ayúdame!- grito sintiéndose como un idiota por usar aquella frase que tanto odiaba. El aludido pateo a la criatura que lo acosaba y con un disparo de su escopeta logro que todos los demás zombis cayeran al suelo. Ante ellos tenían como opción una puerta doble o un pasillo plagado de enemigos, sin pensarlo mucho ambos atravesaron rápidamente las puertas entrando en una sala bastante parecida a la de los escritorios, tenía también una oficina y estaba bastante desordenada, la única diferencia era que en vez de escritorios solo había una gran mesa que ocupaba casi todo el lugar. Unos cuantos zombis deambulaban dentro, por suerte estaban todos muy juntos de un lado de la mesa, fue fácil evitarlos pasando por el otro lado. Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a una puerta de metal que se encontraba cerrada.

-Este es el camino a las celdas, estoy seguro- exclamo Agustín- deberíamos probar una de las llaves que traemos.

-Fíjate en la marca de la puerta, nos indica claramente cual necesitamos- razono Leon mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta- era la llave que encontraste recién.

Entraron en un largo corredor bien iluminado lleno de ventanas rotas, al lado de la puerta había dos hierbas verdes que Leon no tardo en notar.

-¿Podrías llevarlas en tu mochila? No creo poder cargar nada más- le pidió a Agustín, este asintió y se agacho para recogerlas. De improvisto un fuerte gruñido se hizo oír, saltando a través de una de las ventanas un perro entro en el corredor. Con un hilo de baba colgándole y una mirada feroz empezó una embestida hacia ambos, Leon intento dispararle con la escopeta pero no le quedaban cartuchos y no tenía tiempo para recargar.

Viendo lo que estaba pasando Agustín saco su arma lo más rápido que pudo y le disparo a la criatura cuando ya estaba a centímetros de la cara de Leon. El perro voló hacia atrás soltando un quejido, pero eso no bastaba para acabar con él. Se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y se lanzó sobre Agustín solamente para encontrarse con un culatazo de escopeta que hizo añicos su cabeza.

-Mierda que estuvo cerca- dijo Agustín respirando agitadamente.

-Esos perros son lo peor- afirmo Leon a la vez que recargaba su arma. El dúo llego al final del corredor encontrándose con unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo. Descendieron, entrando en unos pasillos con varias puertas, la mayoría cerrada.

-Aparcamiento… estoy seguro de que tenemos que ir por ahí- exclamo Agustín luego de leer el cartel que se encontraba sobre una de las puertas. Llegaron al estacionamiento, para sorpresa de ambos estaba completamente despejado.

-Si encontráramos la forma de abrir esas rejas podríamos tomar un auto y salir de aquí- menciono Leon.

-Lo dudo, las calles son un infierno, nos encontraríamos con demasiados choques y escombros que nos bloquearían el paso.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu gran plan?- pregunto Leon arqueando una ceja.

Agustín iba a responderle "las alcantarillas" pero el sonido de un disparo hizo que ambos se olvidaran de lo que estaban hablando.

Una mujer que acababa de entrar por la misma puerta que habían usado ellos los estaba apuntando con una pistola. Estaba vestida de rojo sin mangas, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros con tacos. Sus rasgos asiáticos, portaba una mirada penetrante bajo aquel pelo corto oscuro.

-Perdónenme por eso, cuando vi el uniforme pensé que tan solo era otro zombi- dijo la mujer con un tono neutro, realmente uno no podría decir si realmente lo lamentaba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto rápidamente Leon.

-Ada Wong- contesto ella con la misma tonada, con un caminar tranquilo se dirigió al otro extremo del estacionamiento, parándose justo al lado de un camión azul de policía.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?- continuo Leon sin poder despegar su mirada de la chica.

-Busco a un tipo llamado Ben, es uno de esos reporteros, siempre buscando su gran noticia. Escuche que fue encerrado en una celda, pero este camión bloquea la entrada, estuve intentando encontrar otra forma de entrar. Pero, si lo empujáramos juntos, podríamos mover esta cosa- explico Ada dirigiéndose tan solo a Leon, pareciera como si todavía no hubiera visto a Agustín- Tan solo denme una mano.

Sin decir nada los otros dos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del camión y empezaron a empujar junto a Ada, no tardaron en despejar el camino hacia las celdas. Los tres atravesaron la puerta con Ada a la cabeza, esta se echó a correr al instante dejando a los otros dos atrás.

-¡Ada espera!- gritó Leon alzando una mano, una sonrisa burlona se entonces formo en el rostro de Agustín

-_La caza por el virus G ha empezado._

* * *

_**Varias horas antes. Raccoon city. Tranvía**_

-Y con esto debería bastar- informo Jill ubicando el fusible faltante, Brad asintió largando un suspiro aliviado. El estar buscando repuestos para aquel pedazo de chatarra por toda la ciudad casi les cuesta la vida a los dos ex miembros de STARS. El tranvía parecía estar en bastante buen estado si no se tomaba en cuenta lo que tuvieron que reparar, aunque nadie se lo confundiría con uno nuevo.

-Aagh- se quejó Mickhail, un miembro herido de la UBCS que se encontraba tirado sobre los asientos, se trataba de un hombre robusto y bastante viejo. Llevaba un traje militar, su rostro era duro y su mirada experimentada, sobre su cabeza tenia puesta una boina tan verde como el traje.

-Voy a ver como esta, vos prepara todo para que salgamos- propuso Brad.

-No sé, deberíamos esperar a que vuelva…- antes de que terminara la frase la puerta del tren se abrió y otro hombre entro cargando consigo un rifle de asalto, era joven de pelo corto y lacio. Llevaba puesto un traje similar al de Mickhail aunque esto era lo único que parecían compartir, el muchacho tenía una mirada jovial y por donde se lo mirase él era más simpático.

-No se preocupen, ya volví- dijo este con un tono algo caído, si bien el chico siempre parecía estar dispuesto a bromear sin importar cual fuera la situación ahora se le notaba bastante conflictuado. Jill sabia porque, hacía poco había presenciado como uno de los compañeros de Carlos le suplico que lo matara porque estaba infectado, el joven no quería hacerlo pero al final termino jalando el gatillo.

-Carlos, sobre lo que le paso a tu amigo… no fue tu culpa.

-No te preocupes por mi Jill- dijo forzando una sonrisa- Creo que me voy a encargar de los controles.

-Nicholai… no va a venir- le informo Jill, Carlos tan solo asintió y se dirigió a la cabina. ella lo acompaño dejando a Brad cuidando al herido.

-Esto tiene pinta- comento Carlos animándose un poco, al jalar una palanca el tren se puso en movimiento.

-_Pronto llegaremos a la torre del reloj, una vez que nos evacuen me pondré en contacto con Barry y juntos nos iremos con Chris y los demás. Aunque aún no sé qué les voy a decir cuando me pregunten que le paso a Agustín, ¿Realmente tenía un plan de escape? Quizá Chris tenía razón y el chico realmente trabajaba para Umbrella, eso explicaría como es que sabía tanto. Después de todo ¿En algún momento lo vimos actuar en contra de la corporación? Seguro, nos ayudó con Wesker y Birkin pero ambos eran unos renegados de la empresa farmacéutica, ¿Sera que tan solo nos usó para acabar con ellos? Y ahora tan solo esta esperando un helicóptero para escapar junto a una muestra de su preciado virus G mientras yo estoy viviendo esta pesadilla… No. De haber estado trabajando para Umbrella Agustín no hubiera intentado lanzarse tan insensatamente a atacar al equipo de asalto que encontraron en los laboratorios, también hubiera delatado a Jerkins por su investigación y definitivamente no se quedaría en Raccoon city, arriesgando su vida sin razón aparente, si ya tenía en su poder la muestra del virus G- _pensaba Jill mientras miraba el oscuro camino a través de la ventana- _Tal vez no me guste admitirlo, pero estoy preocupada por él, espero que salga ileso de lo que sea que esté haciendo…_

El suelo retumbo como si acabara de recibir un fuerte golpe, Jill pudo escuchar un grito aterrado venir del vagón trasero.

-Asegúrate de que no nos descarrilemos, voy a ver qué pasa allá atrás- le indico Jill a Carlos y corrió al otro vagón.

Allí se encontró con una imagen de pesadilla, Némesis se las había ingeniado para abordar el tren y ahora estaba acercándose a un Brad que se encontraba paralizado por el terror.

-STARS- exclamo el monstruo con su perturbadora voz, alzo su brazo y tomo a Brad de la cabeza elevándolo hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

-¡No!- grito Mickhail alzándose súbitamente con su rifle de asalto disparando con una puntería magistral, sin que ni una de las balas le diera al ex miembro de STARS. Némesis lo termino soltando lanzando un gruñido molesto, Jill no tardo en atacar al monstruo con su potente Magnum y Brad esta vez reacciono disparándole a quemarropa con la escopeta que Jill le había prestado.

El fuego combinado término desestabilizando a Némesis, cada vez que avanzaba un poco se veía obligado a retroceder por la potencia del ataque hasta que finalmente pego un brutal grito de derrota y salto con tanta potencia que destrozo el techo, escapando para poder sanar sus heridas.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Como podrán ver decidí que Agustín siguiera a Leon, si bien no voy a cubrir toda la historia de Raccoon city (es decir RE2, RE3 y RE Outbreak) si pienso darles como historia principal como Agustín escapa junto a Leon, Claire y Sherry. Pero también voy a agregar al final de cada capítulo las repercusiones de todo lo que hizo Agustín hasta ahora.

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y les pido que sigan comentando esta historia ya que me motiva para seguir y más de una vez me han dado muy buenas ideas.


	13. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo 13

Enfrentamientos

Leon no lo pensó ni un segundo, sin siquiera decirle una palabra a su compañero se echó a correr tras la mujer de rojo. Agustín tardo un poco en seguirlo, respirando profundamente trato de prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que todavía debía enfrentarse.

-_Esto de saber lo que va a pasar puede ser un arma de doble filo, si bien evita que las situaciones me tomen por sorpresa también me hace sentir un gran desgaste. Se me niega cualquier falsa esperanza con la cual seguir avanzando, hay veces que la ignorancia es realmente una bendición, después de todo ¿Qué hubieran hecho los miembros de STARS de haber sabido con exactitud lo que les aguardaba en la mansión y aun así tuvieran que vivirlo? ¿Qué haría Leon ahora mismo si supiera que en pocos minutos tendrían que luchar contra el grotesco monstruo en el que se había convertido Birkin?- _reflexiono el muchacho antes de dirigirse hacia las celdas, sabiendo muy bien que allí se encontraría con Leon, Ada y el periodista Ben.

Entro a la deprimente y mal iluminada habitación. Las oscuras paredes exhibían varias manchas de humedad, había dos celdas de las cuales la más cercana estaba abierta y vacía. Leon se encontraba frente a la segunda celda mirando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba tras sus rejas. Este era un joven que llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata, su cabello rojo estaba recogido y su rostro era el de un total cretino.

-Déjame adivinar, vos debes ser Ben- dijo Leon con un ligero tono de desprecio, al parecer al policía novato no le inspiraba mucha confianza la gente encerrada- Levántate, ahora.

El aludido se alzó lentamente de su cama, mirándolos como si fueran una especie de molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Estoy tratando de dormir…

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta y los tres vieron a Ada entrar en la habitación, de manera rápida se posiciono justo al lado de Leon clavando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el periodista.

-¿Es este el tipo?- le pregunto el policía a la mujer pero esta no mostro indicio alguno de haberlo escuchado, simplemente empezó a hablarle al hombre encerrado.

-Ben, vos le contaste a los oficiales de la ciudad que sabias algo de lo que estaba pasando ¿Verdad? ¿Qué les dijiste?- interrogo la espía.

-¿Y quién vendrías a ser vos?- respondió irónicamente Ben.

-Estoy intentando encontrar a mi novio, su nombre es John, él estaba trabajando en unas de las ramas de Umbrella ubicada en Chicago pero desapareció repentinamente hace seis meses. Escuche un rumor de que se encuentra aquí en esta ciudad- dijo Ada ignorando la pregunta de Ben.

El periodista callo por unos segundos intentando procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-No sé nada sobre eso e incluso si lo supiera, ¿Por qué querría contártelo?-contesto finalmente dándoles la espalda.

-Está bien, yo digo que lo dejemos ahí adentro, ¿Alguno sabe dónde está la llave de esta celda?- exclamo Leon claramente molesto por la actitud del hombre.

-La tengo aquí mismo oficial- contesto Ben con una mueca burlona, sacando una llave de su bolsillo- Pero no pienso abandonar esta celda, esos zombis no son las únicas cosas arrastrándose allí afuera…

A lo lejos se oyó un rugido monstruoso que parecía estar cargado de odio, Agustín lo reconoció al instante ya que era el mismo que había escuchado días atrás en las alcantarillas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto cautelosamente Leon.

-Como dije, no pienso dejar esta celda- comento Ben alejándose lentamente de los barrotes- Váyanse antes de que lo atraigan hacia mí.

-_Puede que sea un imbécil pero si lo dejamos encerrado se va a morir… Al menos tengo que intentar sacarlo de ahí-_ pensó entonces Agustín.

-¿Sabes siquiera que es la criatura que acaba de hacer ese ruido, o solo la escuchaste gritar y terminaste escondiéndote cagado de miedo?- pregunto con una sádica sonrisa, el periodista reparo en él por primera vez algo sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir.

-Te atreves a…

-Yo si vi a ese monstruo, y te digo una cosa, esa pequeña celda no va a aguantar nada si decide venir a hacerte una visita- prosiguió Agustín sin dejarle hablar, con la esperanza de que el miedo lo hiciera salir de aquella jaula.

-¿Qué monstruo Agustín? ¿Te réferis a un hombre gigante calvo que lleva un traje protector?- pregunto Leon refiriéndose al tirano del que había escapado antes de encontrarse con Agustín. Este tuvo que escoger con cuidado sus palabras, después de todo debía pretender que tan solo conocía a aquellas criaturas porque las había visto, si decía algo que lo delatara Ada podría sospechar y volverle el trabajo aún más difícil.

-No, no creo haber visto lo que describís Leon, yo me refiero a una criatura monstruosa que vi con mis propios ojos como destruía todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso.

-¿Y a donde me iría si dejo la celda? Al menos acá estoy a salvo, así que por favor váyanse y llévense a esa cosa con ustedes- pidió Ben empezando a molestarse.

-¡Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, soy el único policía vivo en este edificio!

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ben sorprendido

-Mira, si quieres vivir vas a tener que irte conmigo- afirmo Leon

-Pero, ¿Al menos saben cómo salir de la ciudad?- interrogo el periodista algo dudoso.

-Vamos a usar las alcantarillas, por lo que se hay una entrada a estas cerca de aquí- le contesto Agustín.

-La entrada de la que hablas se encuentra en la parte trasera del edificio, pero aun si llegan allí el resto del camino no va a ser fácil- explico Ben.

-Muy bien, me voy- dijo Ada repentinamente, probablemente ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba saber de ese hombre. Antes de que nadie la pudiera detener se fue corriendo.

-Parece ser una costumbre de ella- comento Agustín sonriendo, la cara de impotencia que Leon llevaba era invaluable.

-Y bien ¿Venís o te quedas?- le pregunto el policía a Ben algo fastidiado.

-Creo que por ahora me quedo, conozco el camino a las alcantarillas por lo que cualquier cosa los voy a poder alcanzar.

-¿Y qué cosa tan importante tenes que hacer acá?- interrogo Agustín.

-Terminar mi siesta estaría bien para empezar- contesto el hombre volviéndose a tirar en su cama.

-Serás estúpido…

-Déjalo Leon, es un caso perdido- le pidió Agustín resignado, luego miro hacia una pequeña estantería que se encontraba al lado de la celda. En ella había una palanca de metal que podrían usar para abrir la entrada a las alcantarillas. Leon la noto y fue a agarrarla.

Salieron del cuarto y con Agustín a la cabeza se dirigieron a otra habitación exactamente igual a la anterior en todo menos su tamaño, habían muchas más celdas esparcidas dentro y, para el horror de ambos, dentro de ellas unos perros intentaban desesperadamente escapar de sus jaulas.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?- le pregunto Leon sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas feroces criaturas.

-Decímelo vos, ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí en frente?- contesto Agustín señalando el rincón de la habitación que se encontraba justo en frente de ellos, entre una acumulación de basura y chucherías se podía ver la entrada a las alcantarillas. Leon sonrió al notarlo, intentando apurarse abrió la compuerta circular con la palanca y se dispuso a tirarla pero Agustín lo detuvo.

-Mejor dámela a mí, podríamos usarla como arma.

-Buena idea, veamos con que nos encontramos abajo.

Ambos bajaron por la fría y húmeda escalera de metal, cuando llegaron al fondo sus pies y parte de las piernas se empaparon al caer sobre la olorosa agua de las alcantarillas.

-Detesto este lugar- menciono Agustín asqueado.

-¿Estuviste por aquí abajo antes?- pregunto Leon algo curioso. Agustín abrió la boca para responderle pero la aparición de aquella criatura hizo que ambos se quedaran sin palabras.

Una araña de proporciones inmensas que apenas parecía caber en el estrecho pasillo donde estaban se hizo ver caminando pegada a una de las paredes, por unos segundos se quedó parada en donde estaba y luego se adentró en el corredor del que había venido.

-Por favor decime que vos también la viste- suplico Leon con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante, ni te gastes en dispararles solo corre- ordeno Agustín intentando mantener su mente fría.

El policía asintió con su cabeza, liderando la marcha doblo al final del pasillo siguiendo el mismo camino que acaba de tomar el insecto gigante, este seguía caminando contra la pared de manera inquietante. Al final del corredor se llegaban a ver unas amplias escaleras y a otra araña que les bloqueaba el paso.

Pasaron al lado de la primera criatura, Agustín llego a sentir como los pelos de las múltiples patas de aquel bicho lo rosaban dándole un escalofrió. Leon no dudo en disparar su escopeta apenas se acercaron a la segunda araña, al estar tan cerca el cuerpo del monstruo voló en mil pedazos dejando una figura carnosa y repulsiva de la cual varias arañas más pequeñas empezaron a salir.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Leon cuando estas saltaron sobre él, con la mano que tenía libre forcejeo para sacarse de encima a los insectos pero por cada uno que mataba otros tres tomaban su lugar. Agustín tomo la palanca de metal con sus dos manos y golpeo la zona de la que estaban saliendo los pequeños monstruos, aplastando los que quedaban y luego ayudo a Leon librándolo de aquella molestia.

Apenas terminaron de acabar con ellas Agustín sintió como una especie de líquido acido lo mojaba desde atrás, la otra araña se había acercado a sus espaldas y lo estaba rociando con su veneno.

-¡Subamos rápido!- grito Leon dirigiéndose a las escaleras seguido por Agustín, al notar como se alejaban el monstruo perdió su interés en ellos. Ahora se encontraban en otro pasillo mucho más amplio y por suerte sin nada de agua, al final de este se encontraba una puerta y otro corredor que llevaba a la "pileta séptica", o al menos eso es lo que estaba escrito en la pared.

Su espalda ardía, toda la zona mojada parecía estar en llamas y a su vez sentía como algo atravesaba los poros de su piel, el veneno pronto llegaría a su organismo.

-¿Estas bien Agustín?- interrogo Leon al ver que este caminaba con dificultad.

-No lo sé, pero no paremos, veamos qué hay detrás de aquella puerta- dijo el joven caminando despacio, Leon se le adelanto y abrió la puerta entrando en una especie de sala de máquinas. En esta había dos pisos de metal y un puente que los unía, debajo de este la caída era tan profunda que no se llegaba a ver el fondo. Pero ni Leon ni Agustín repararon en esto, lo único que ambos miraban era a la figura que se encontraba parada sobre aquel puente metálico.

Su rostro parecía humano al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo, con horror Agustín aún podía reconocer los rasgos de aquel odioso hombre. Su traje blanco estaba completamente destrozado y manchado de sangre, parecía haber crecido casi medio metro más de altura y ya no era el mismo flacucho de antes. Birkin caminaba tambaleándose con dificultad, su brazo derecho junto a su cara bestial delataban que ya no era un ser humano. El brazo derecho era más grueso que el izquierdo y su color gris oscuro con partes rojas que probablemente eran músculos expuestos hacia que se destacara con respecto al resto de su cuerpo. Apoyo este imponente brazo sobre la barandilla metálica del puente y con una fuerza brutal la arranco para blandirla como arma. Fue entonces cuando los tejidos de su carne empezaron a moverse entre su brazo y la zona del pecho, Birkin soltó un gemido agudo, su pecho empezó a ensancharse rompiendo lo que quedaba de piel y dejando expuesta más masa muscular que parecía crecer de manera acelerada, su brazo mutado también creció en tamaño, al hacerlo un gran ojo inyectado en sangre más grande que su cabeza se abrió en su brazo, mirando sus alrededor de manera frenetica como si se tratara de una persona perdida. Birkin gruño con furia y empezó a caminar hacia ellos blandiendo su baranda de metal.

Leon contemplo con espanto al monstruo, pero se daba cuenta de que este no era el momento para estar impresionado, con su escopeta en alto disparo contra el monstruo dándole de lleno en el pecho. Birkin ni se inmuto, alzo el tubo metálico y lo dirigió hacia la cabeza del policía, este se agacho evitando lo que hubiera sido un golpe letal. Agustín miraba como Leon intentaba mantener a raya a su atacante pero su vista se estaba volviendo algo borrosa, se sentía como si lo acabaran de drogar, esforzándose por no interponerse en el camino de nadie el chico se tiro en un rincón de la sala sentándose contra la pared.

Birkin blandía con fuerza su arma zarandeándola de manera tal que probablemente mataría a Leon si llegaba a tocarlo, cada vez que lograba evitar un golpe el policía apuntaba con la escopeta a una parte diferente del cuerpo de su adversario intentando así encontrar algún punto débil pero, hasta ahora, lo único que estaba logrando era poco a poco acorralarse más contra la pared. Birkin le seguía ganando terreno, su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo cambios a medida que el policía le disparaba, la piel se movía espasmódicamente cubriendo las heridas.

-_Esto no tiene caso, no le estoy haciendo nada-_ pensó frustrado, no podría seguir mucho tiempo así- _No me puedo dejar acorralar._ Leon esquivo a duras penas otro golpe de Birkin, pero ya no tenía a donde retroceder por lo que se abalanzo hacia él y agachándose pasó por debajo de su brazo mutado aprovechando el pequeño intervalo de segundos entre golpe y golpe. Corrió atravesando el puente y se plantó en el otro lado

-_Es evidente que no puedo acabar con esta cosa, pero si logro que se caiga al vacío…_

Birkin grito furioso y acelero su paso dispuesto a acabar con el policía, Leon preparo su arma a la cual tan solo le quedaban tres cartuchos, espero a que el monstruo estuviera ya sobre el puente y corrió hacia él, con la escopeta en alto jalo el gatillo disparándole de lleno en el rostro. El monstruo se tambaleo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, el ojo de su brazo mutado volvió a abrirse y se clavó directamente en Leon. Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, Birkin se encontraba segado por unos instantes pero de todas formas lo había ubicado gracias a su tercer ojo y ya estaba balanceando su brazo para golpear a Leon, él estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo pero en un último intento desesperado el policía novato apunto su arma a aquel inmenso ojo y disparo.

El resultado fue inmediato, el impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte que Birkin retrocedió tambaleante unos pasos, Leon sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al abismo. Se pudo escuchar a Birkin gritar pero el ruido cada vez sonaba más lejano hasta que finalmente ceso.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Agustín entrecortadamente, se había alzado y ahora estaba parado junto a Leon.

-Esa es la cosa de la que hablabas ¿Verdad?- pregunto Leon sin dejar de mirar al vacío por donde había caído Birkin. Agustín asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. Esta era una metálica de un grosor importante y parecía tener un cierre bastante complejo, a su lado había un panel abierto que tenía el aspecto de un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Por casualidad abras encontrado algún enchufe que tuviera la forma de una pieza de ajedrez dentro de la comisaria?- le interrogo Agustín a Leon mientras este se acercaba a donde él estaba parado.

-Si… a decir verdad no sabía muy bien para que iban a servir cuando las tome- contesto Leon pasándole tres piezas, Agustín reviso el panel e instalo los dispositivos.

-¿Funciono?

-Me temo que nos falta una pieza más, vamos a tener que volver a la comisaria- dijo Agustín con voz agitada, de a poco el veneno de la araña estaba haciendo efecto.

-Definitivamente no estás bien- afirmo Leon acercándose al chico para verlo más de cerca- ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

Agustín respiro profundamente y luego dijo con voz entrecortada – La… la araña que dejamos atrás me roció con un líquido acido. Quizá sea eso.

Leon rebusco entre sus cosas hasta que saco una hierba color azul junto con un spray de primeros auxilios.

-Si lo que te pasa es causa de un veneno esto debería neutralizarlo- le explico pasándole la hierba, Agustín lo miro extrañado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- pregunto Leon impaciente, el chico estaba parado con la planta en su mano sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer con ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Arráncale las hojas y mastícalas, de estas va a salir un líquido muy útil para neutralizar diversas variedades de veneno dentro de nuestro sistema sanguíneo.

-Si estas plantitas son tan milagrosas no entiendo como puede ser que nadie este comerciando con ellas- murmuro Agustín mientras hacia lo que Leon le dijo, las hojas de la planta eran gruesas y de estas salía un líquido asqueroso con un sabor muy fuerte. Esforzándose para no vomitar el chico se tragó la medicina con las hojas y todo rezando para que funcionaran.

-Deberías sentirte mejor pronto, o al menos eso espero, si queres podemos descansar un poco- ofreció el policía amablemente pero Agustín negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

-Está bien, ¿Volvemos a la comisaria entonces?

-Sí, creo que tengo una idea de donde podemos buscar la pieza faltante de este rompecabezas, intenta ir más despacio por ahora, todavía me siento bastante mareado.

Leon asintió, juntos salieron de la habitación, para sorpresa de Leon fuera de esta se encontraba Ada Wong revisando una especie de persiana metálica que bloqueaba el paso hacia la "pileta séptica".

-Ada… no creo haberme presentado aún, mi nombre es Leon. Soy un policía de la RPD.

Ada se volteo para verlo, lo examino unos pocos segundos pero luego se volvió para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una sola palabra.

Aquella actitud le estaba empezando a molestar, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban? Lo inteligente seria trabajar juntos para salir del embrollo en el cual estaban metidos pero ella no parecía dispuesta a colaborar.

_-Quizá solo esta preocupada por lo de su novio, yo también me hubiera vuelto loco si Rachel…- _rápidamente desecho aquella idea, no quería pensar en su ex novia.

-_Lo que sí es seguro es que tengo que ayudarla, si sigue así probablemente la van a matar- _pensó Leon acercándose a Ada determinado en protegerla tanto a ella como a Agustín, Claire y a aquella pequeña que no había podido detener.

-Puede que este sea un callejón sin salida, pero es posible que podamos llegar al otro lado por el ducto de ventilación que se encuentra sobre la persiana- menciono Agustín, había algo diferente en la cara del chico, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo terriblemente importante.

-Tiene razón, si me ayudan a subir puedo revisar lo que haya al otro lado, quizá encuentre algo util- sugirió Ada hablándole a ambos pero mirando únicamente a Leon.

-Oh podría ir yo, conozco este lugar bastante bien así que voy a saber con exactitud por donde buscar- exclamo Agustín rápidamente.

Ada lo miro por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, parecía algo extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el lugar?- lo interrogo.

-Trabajaba aquí antes, por eso estaba al tanto de la entrada a las alcantarillas- mintió el chico algo nervioso, sin saber muy bien si Ada le creyó o no.

-No lo sé igual Agustín, no deberías aventurarte solo hasta que los efectos del veneno desaparezcan por completo- dijo Leon seriamente.

-Además de que probablemente no quepas dentro de ese ducto- agrego Ada y luego volvió a dirigirse a Leon- Tan solo déjenme lidiar con esto.

-Está bien, te subiré- accedió el policía, mientras Ada se trepaba sobre él pudo notar como Agustín miraba la escena con cierta frustración. Parándose sobre sus hombros la chica se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio solo unos segundos y luego se metió en el ducto.

-Con suerte encuentra lo que necesitamos para abrir esa puerta- dijo Leon con optimismo, el hecho de que Ada decidiera ayudarlos lo había alegrado bastante.

Agustín se quedó callado, como tenían que esperar simplemente se sentó en el suelo. Leon se sentó a su lado y largó un suspiro.

-¿Entonces trabajabas acá? No parece un lugar muy agradable- comento el policía intentando saber un poco más de su compañero.

-¿Me vas a decir que tu primer trabajo no fue desagradable?- pregunto Agustín.

-La verdad es que si, no esperaba que la vida de un poli fuera tan difícil- dijo con ironía.

-Quizá deberías pensar en cambiar de profesión.

-No podría, siempre estuvo dentro de mí la ilusión de convertirme en un policía, podría decirse que arrastro este sueño desde pequeño- respondió Leon con orgullo.

-¿Alguno de tus familiares es policía?

-No, mi familia tiene un pequeño negocio en el cual todos terminan entrando, pero ese estilo de vida siempre me pareció demasiado aburrida. Yo quería hacer algo útil, ya sabes, ayudar a los demás e intentar hacer una diferencia- trato de explicarse el policía.

-Dudo que les gustara mucho la idea a tus padres- menciono Agustín algo curioso.

-Fue duro al principio pero terminaron entendiendo y respetando mi decisión, son buena gente y saben que es lo que siempre quise.

-Lamento que esto esté pasando, hoy debería ser tu día de gloria- le dijo Agustín.

-No es tu culpa supongo, ojala nada de esto estuviera pasando. ¿Sabes en que estaba pensando hace tan solo unas horas cuando estaba en la ruta? Estaba literalmente aterrado de que estaba llegando tarde a mi primer día de trabajo, no quería dar una primera mala impresión- comento intentando reírse de la situación, pero termino tapándose la cara con las manos exhausto, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Agustín preocupado.

-Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar que de haber estado aquí quizá algo hubiera cambiado, tanta buena gente murió, yo debería haberlo evitado, de haber llegado antes…

-Probablemente estarías muerto Leon, la RPD se vio rápidamente abrumada y no tuvieron chance alguna de contener esto. Vos, sin siquiera saber muy bien que mierda estaba pasando, fuiste capaz de salvar a Claire y también me salvaste el trasero a mí en varias ocasiones. No sos ningún superhéroe, solo una persona que hace lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tenes potencial para ser un excelente policía.

Leon sonrió un poco sintiéndose agradecido, al otro lado de la persiana se escucharon unos pasos seguidos del sonido de una voz.

-Leon, ¿Podes escucharme?- grito Ada desde el otro lado.

-Ada, ¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto este alzándose del suelo.

-Justo aquí- respondió esta, de repente una llave salió volando por el ducto.

-Piensa rápido, aquí viene otra- dijo la chica y del ducto salieron cartuchos para escopeta- No puedo llegar al ducto de ventilación, voy a tener que buscar otro camino, nos vemos luego.

-¿Qué? ¡Ada espera!- grito Leon pero ya era tarde, la mujer se había ido. La radio que él policía cargaba empezó a sonar.

-Leon, responde, encontré a la chica y volé en pedazos los restos de helicóptero que bloqueaban el corredor- dijo la voz de Claire.

-Entendido- contesto Leon, consolándose con la idea de que al menos ellas dos seguían con vida.

* * *

**Universidad de Raccoon city.**

Después de soltar un largo suspiro el profesor Jerkins le dio otro sorbo a su café, finalmente tenía algo de tiempo para tomarse un respiro. Todavía recordaba como todo había empezado, todo el mundo corría aterrado por las calles y gran cantidad de los profesores y alumnos abandonaron rápidamente el edificio para encontrarse con sus familias. Solo una pequeña cantidad de estudiantes se quedaron dentro de la universidad sin saber muy bien que hacer, la mayoría de estos tomaban clases con él por lo que los conocía bastante bien.

Como ya había sido advertido de que esto iba a pasar el profesor tuvo la prudencia de tomar algunas precauciones, como primera medida se aseguró de juntar a todas las personas que aún estaban dentro del edificio y revisar que no estuvieran infectadas, luego de hacer esto les explico la situación y utilizo algo del suero Daylight para salvar la vida de los que habían sido mordidos. Una vez hecho esto todos empezaron a fortificar el edificio, crearon barricadas con escritorios, bibliotecas, sillones y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estorbarles el paso a esos monstruos.

Esto de todas formas no fue suficiente, los zombis empezaron a entrar por las ventanas y los encontraron con la guardia baja, en ese enfrentamiento murió Ben y muchos otros resultaron infectados. Jerkins tuvo que usar prácticamente todo lo que le quedaba del suero para salvar a sus estudiantes, mientras algunos se dedicaban a tratar heridas el resto empezó a tapear las ventanas de algunas habitaciones, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que sería imposible hacer esto con todas las ventanas de la universidad por lo que decidieron bloquear algunas salas.

Y ahora se encontraba en el laboratorio sintetizando más suero, por desgracia se estaba quedando sin los materiales necesarios por lo que pronto se agotaría aquel recurso tan preciado.

-_Podría salir junto con Patrick y John a conseguir los materiales que necesitamos, aunque no sé si vale la pena arriesgarse, somos tan solo diez personas y ellos dos son los únicos que parecen poder mantener la calma en caso de un ataque. Está claro que Stuart y Lee hacen su mejor esfuerzo pero no puedo dejarlos solos teniendo a cuatro de nosotros heridos, si tan solo George estuviera aquí…_

Jerkins pudo escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se dirigían a donde él estaba, poco después la puerta del laboratorio se abrió completamente y Elizabeth entro corriendo. Ella era la única chica que seguía ilesa después del ataque y tenía encargado el vigilar el estado de los heridos, pero ahora se encontraba ante él y parecía estar en medio de un ataque de pánico.

-¡Pro, Profesor! Rompieron las barricadas, cosas horribles de grandes garras, ¡Mataron a Hanna y a Kevin! Les dije que teníamos que moverlos pero me dijeron que no había tiempo y me mandaron a llamarte, discutí pero todos me gritaron y…- exclamo aceleradamente, respirando agitadamente y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Elizabeth- la interrumpió Jerkins poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras la miraba seriamente- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no podemos permitirnos perder el control ahora.

La chica respiro profundamente intentando calmarse y luego asintió. Jerkins le sonrió para animarla, busco entre sus pertenencias su pistola Browning 9mm y tomo las pocas muestras de Daylight que le quedaban.

Corrió apresuradamente junto a la joven rumbo a la sala principal, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la entrada abierta de par en par y a John, Stuart y Patrick intentando contener a un grupo de alrededor de diez zombis, John disparaba su arma mientras que los otros dos golpeaban a las criaturas con tubos de metal. Algo alejado de ellos se encontraba Lee disparándole a un monstruo que nunca habían visto hasta ahora, las escamas verdes le daban un aspecto de reptil, tenía un cuerpo robusto algo encorvado, caminaba en dos patas y sus manos eran dos garras letales. Jerkins no tardo en notar que los otros tres estaban intentando llegar a su amigo pero la pequeña horda les impedía acudir en su ayuda, el monstruo se agacho por completo y pego un salto hacía Lee cortándole la cabeza con sus afiladas garras.

-¡No!- grito Jerkins sintiendo como la ira se acumulaba dentro de su ser, si bien era tan solo la segunda vez en su vida que tenía un arma en sus manos esto no le impidió apuntar hacia el monstruo dispuesto a acabar con él. Disparo tres veces, el primer tiro pego muy lejos del blanco y la criatura fue capaz de esquivar fácilmente los otros dos, empezó a moverse de manera ágil hasta que se terminó cruzando con los estudiantes que quedaban y también los zombis. John logro dispararle de manera exitosa pero esto no detuvo a la bestia, alzo su garra e intento golpearlos aunque lo único que hizo fue cortar al medio a los tres zombis que quedaban. La criatura volvió a agacharse preparándose para saltar sobre otra víctima pero esta vez estaban preparados, Jerkins y John vaciaron lo que les quedaba de munición en el monstruo matándolo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Elizabeth cerra las puertas antes de que entren más! Patrick, Stuart, ayúdenme a buscar lo que sea que pueda servirnos para bloquear la entrada, y John, vos ayuda a Elizabeth- grito el profesor, todos hicieron como él dijo aunque ya casi no quedaba nada para trabar las puertas. Después de buscar desesperadamente por unos minutos encontraron un gran sillón y dos pesadas estanterías que tuvieron que traer de a una.

-Espero que esto aguante- dijo Stuart con un suspiro una vez terminada su tarea.

-¿Alguno de ustedes fue mordido?

-Lograron alcanzarme cuando empezaron a entrar… Todavía te queda más de esa medicina ¿No?- dijo Stuart, Jerkins asintió y le pasó parte del suero.

-Profesor… no solo entraron esas cosas cuando la barricada cayo, llegamos a ver alrededor de nueve personas todas peleando contra los zombis pero terminaron huyendo a otra habitación.

-Está bien, todos quédense tranquilos y esperen aquí- dijo Jerkins, acto seguido se dirigió a la parte trasera de las escaleras y abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia la habitación secreta.

-_Sera mejor asegurarme de que este lugar sigue siendo seguro, los chicos podrían esconderse aquí mientras reviso que mierda está pasando…- _pensabael profesor mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando llego abajo se quedó paralizado. Greg estaba allí. Su arrogante mirada detrás de sus anteojos se clavó sobre él a la vez que alzaba su pistola a la altura de su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, profesor.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Perdónenme pero hay algunas preguntas que voy a evitar responder por ahora, para no revelar partes de la trama. Gracias por las críticas, realmente me alegra saber que esta historia les está gustando y me ínsita a seguir escribiendo.


	14. Perseguidos

Capítulo 14

Perseguidos

Las piernas le dolían a Agustín de tanto correr, pero habían logrado volver a la comisaria esquivando a los monstruos que acechaban el camino. Ambos decidieron dirigirse a la oficina de Irons para comprobar si los restos del helicóptero realmente desaparecieron, aunque aún tenían otras habitaciones que chequear ahora que poseían la llave de comisaria que Ada les había conseguido.

-_Ada… estoy seguro de que la maldita tiene la muestra, solamente espero que no llegue a darse cuenta. Por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme con Leon y esperar a que volvamos a encontrarnos, pero tengo que empezar a pensar en cómo arrebatarle el collar de Sherry sin que sospeche ¿Podría pedírselo simplemente por curiosidad? Probablemente me ignore por completo y además no creo que confié mucho en mí, ni siquiera creo que confié en Leon aun._

_Quizá podría fingir que conozco a la niña, con una dosis justa de drama tal vez me ceda la posesión del collar, aunque no estoy muy seguro de poder engañarla…- _mientras Agustín pensaba todo esto Leon avanzaba a su lado completamente atento a sus alrededores, cada vez que un zombi aparecía en su camino el policía se aseguraba de que tanto él como Agustín pudieran pasar sin sufrir ningún daño. En su rostro se podía notar su preocupación, el hombre llevaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos, después de todo ese era su maldito trabajo, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba.

Agustín se sentía inspirado al estar cerca de Leon, al igual que con Jill él pudo sentir un sentido nato para la supervivencia en ese hombre, no solo tenía unos reflejos impresionantes sino que también era capaz de tomar decisión tras decisión bajo constante presión para luego salir airoso cada vez que se encontraban con infectados.

-_Eso o tan solo tiene una fuente inagotable de suerte._

Subieron al segundo piso y llegaron al pasillo donde solía estar lo que quedaba del helicóptero accidentado, ahora tan solo se podía ver los restos de la cabina y signos de una explosión, en frente de ellos una criatura rastrera se encontraba interrumpiéndoles el paso. Era una bestia de cuatro patas con garras afiladas, su piel roja parecía no ser más que músculos expuestos, sus ojos apenas se podían ver debajo del cerebro que emergía sobre su cabeza. El monstruo soltó un suspiro glacial, abriendo su boca y dejando salir poco a poco una lengua tan larga que podría alcanzarlos sin importar los metros de distancia que había entre ellos.

-_Un licker, esto se va a poner feo_- pensó Agustín sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

-No podemos seguir gastando munición, tenemos que esquivar a esta cosa- le dijo Leon a Agustín de manera seria, la bestia los miraba con cautela, esperando a que hicieran el primer movimiento.

-¿Queres que corramos a la oficina mientras rogamos que no nos atrape?- susurro Agustín algo nervioso, aunque no podía verle bien los ojos algo le hacía pensar que esa bestia lo estaba observando particularmente a él.

-Iremos por lados contrarios, si llega a atrapar a uno el otro vuelve para ayudarlo, ¡Vamos!- grito Leon y se tiro bruscamente contra la pared derecha del pasillo a la vez que Agustín se tiraba contra la izquierda, notando el súbito movimiento el monstruo dejo de observar y lanzo su alargada lengua hacia el hombro de Agustín, este logro esquivarla a duras penas pero esto lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. La criatura se volteó a Leon, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, tomando potencia con sus patas traseras la bestia pego un largo salto con sus garras alzadas apuntando al desprotegido cuello del policía. Este hubiera sentido como le cortaban la cabeza del torso de haber sido un segundo más lento, logro apartarse del camino del monstruo y, sin mirar hacia atrás, se apresuró en ayudar a Agustín a levantarse.

Juntos doblaron en la primera vuelta del pasillo que antes se encontraba bloqueada por el helicóptero en llamas y corrieron hacia la puerta de madera que se encontraba al final de este, a sus espaldas podían escuchar los leves "clacs" que producían las garras de su persecutor.

-¡Rapido entra!- le urgió Agustín a Leon, apenas este estuvo adentro pego un portazo.

-Esperemos que la puerta lo frene…- comenzó a decir Leon pero de repente empezaron a escuchar el ruido de madera cediendo hasta que unas garras atravesaron la puerta desde el otro lado.

-Ya nos encargaremos de esa cosa cuando la atraviese, revisemos este lugar rápido- dijo Agustín adentrándose en el cuarto. El lugar era elegante, o al menos lo parecía en contraste al resto de la comisaria, había una gran alfombra roja sobre el impecable piso de madera, sobre ella una pequeña mesa con dos sillones que parecían ser de lo más acogedores a cada lado de esta. Frente a la mesa se encontraba un escritorio con la sigla de RPD, detrás de este se podía ver un sillón de cuero y una gran cantidad de cuadros colgados sobre la pared. Varias cabezas de animales disecados se exhibían alrededor de la sala y todos los muebles llevaban diversas clases de trofeos. Entre dos de los muebles se podía ver otra puerta cerrada.

-¿Así que esto es lo que me espera si llego a ser jefe de policía?- pregunto Leon, impresionado con el lugar, la sola idea parecía haberle sacado una sonrisa.

-Solo si sos corrupto- le contesto Agustín cortantemente mientras se acercaba a la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, sobre esta había un diario que le pertenecía al jefe Irons- Puede que encuentres esta lectura entretenida- dijo pasándoselo a Leon, después de todo él ya sabía lo que decía. Al otro lado se podía escuchar como el monstruo se abría paso poco a poco con sus garras destrozando la madera.

-Lo leeré después, ahora no hay tiempo- respondió Leon guardando el libro apresuradamente- Revisemos esta habitación y luego veamos qué hay detrás de esa puerta.

Leon busco en los cajones del escritorio encontrándose con algo de munición para sus pistolas mientras que Agustín miraba los demás muebles en busca de algo útil. Una vez hecho esto se dispusieron a ver que había al otro lado de la puerta, Agustín probablemente se habría asustado bastante de no haber sabido del tigre disecado que se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta con sus fauces abiertas. Esta bestia era lo único que decoraba un pasillo muy bien iluminado

-El jefe Irons tiene un sentido del arte bastante extraño-comento Leon.

-Más bien macabro.

Siguieron avanzando hasta encontrarse con otra habitación en la que había varias vitrinas que contenían colecciones de platos, vasos, estatuillas y diversas obras de cerámica. Contra las paredes se encontraban armaduras de caballeros alineadas y una gran cantidad de cuadros colgados. Más allá de esta sala descubrieron otra habitación que parecía ligeramente diferente a las demás, estaba mucho más vacía y las paredes parecían desgastadas. Algunas cosas estaban tiradas en los rincones y lo único que resaltaba era un cofre que estaba colocado sobre una mesa de mármol.

-Acá debe guardar todo lo que no usa, este lugar parece fuera de lugar en comparación a lo demás- comento Agustín.

Leon asintió, luego se dirigió a la caja y la abrió encontrando adentro una manivela.

-¿Quién guardaría algo como esto dentro de una caja tan elegante?- pregunto Leon extrañado.

-¿Realmente importa? Agárrala y larguémonos- le contesto Agustín.

Salieron de la habitación y volvieron al pasillo, justo cuando entraron en este la puerta que llevaba a la oficina cedió dejando entrar al licker. Este saco su alargada lengua y empezó a avanzar lentamente, sabía que esta vez los tenía acorralados.

-Prepara tu arma, tenemos que…- comenzó a decir Leon pero lo que sucedió en ese preciso momento le dejo sin palabras, al otro lado de la puerta destrozada surgió un hombre inmensamente alto, llevaba un traje verde oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo, un cinturón y un par de botas pesadas que hacían que el piso retumbara a cada paso. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, como si se tratara de una máquina, su piel era de un tono grisáceo que daba la impresión de que era otro muerto viviente, cosa que se podía confirmar al ver sus ojos vacíos sin vida.

El hombre entro de manera imponente en la habitación, con su pesada bota metálica aplasto la cabeza de la ahora insignificante criatura que se encontraba en su paso y sin siquiera reparar en ello se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos.

-_Un tirano, dios es un puto tirano-_ pensó Agustín atónito, si bien ya se había encontrado tanto con Némesis como con Birkin aquel monstruo era diferente. Su postura, su mirada vacía, su rostro casi humano, todo le daba un aire mucho más intimidante y perturbador-_Y viene por el G…_

-¡Reacciona Agustín, esa cosa no es humana!- le grito Leon sacándolo de su estupefacción- Este pasillo es demasiado estrecho como para esquivarlo, vamos a tener que plantarle cara.

-¡¿_Esta __**Loco**__?!- _se dijo Agustín viendo como Leon alzaba su escopeta hacia el tirano.

-¡No tengo suficientes cartuchos como para acabar con él Agustín, necesito tu apoyo!- Insistió Leon a la vez que abría fuego contra su cada vez más cercano atacante.

Con la respiración acelerada y sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora Agustín alzo sus temblorosas manos apuntando su pistola hacia el tirano, disparo una vez y fallo. Miro a un costado avergonzado mientras retrocedía unos pasos junto a Leon, si no detenían al monstruo rápido pronto quedarían acorralados y a su merced.

Leon se quedó rápidamente sin munición por lo que tiro su escopeta a un costado y saco velozmente su pistola con la que empezó a disparar. El tirano no frenaba su paso, los tiros a quemarropa de la escopeta tan solo habían logrado tambalearlo un poco y la potencia de fuego de la pistola no parecía causarle nada más que una leve molestia.

-_Contrólate_- se dijo Agustín a sí mismo y disparo de nuevo con su arma, volvió a fallar, las manos aun le temblaban demasiado.

-_Contrólate._

Leon lanzo un pequeño quejido de angustia al darse cuenta de que tenía que recargar su arma, el tirano ya casi los arrinconaba contra la puerta.

-_¡Contrólate!_ – grito Agustín mentalmente, en su cabeza llego a ver repentinamente una clara imagen de Elza, ella estaba sonriendo. Entonces sintió como una fuerza oculta surgía de su interior, una seguridad que le permitió ver a aquella arma, aquella herramienta del hombre a los ojos. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y su puntería fue perfecta, cosa que no era mucho decir ya que el atacante estaba extremadamente cerca de ellos. Juntos, Leon y Agustín gastaron lo que les quedaba del cargador en precisos disparos que fueron directo al rostro del monstruo, este empezó a tambalearse y termino cayendo de rodillas para luego tirarse pesadamente sobre el suelo haciendo temblar toda la habitación.

Agustín le propino un puntapié en la cara al tirano y después dijo entre jadeos- Debemos irnos.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Leon mientras recogía nuevamente su escopeta vacía, aun recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con ese monstruo, sin pensarlo dos veces se había echado a correr en el preciso momento en que lo vio.

-No lo sé, pero si no lo está no quiero estar acá cuando se levante- le respondió Agustín poniéndose nuevamente en marcha, juntos bajaron al primer piso del edificio dejando con impotencia a una gran cantidad de muertos que los miraban con anhelo pero no podían alcanzarlos, usando el mapa que Leon tenía en su poder se dirigieron al pasillo que se encontraba cerca de la salida de la comisaria, según las marcas que habían hecho aún les quedaba una puerta por chequear al final de este y podía ser que la llave de Ada la abriera.

El lugar estaba lleno de zombis, pero no fue un problema, Leon se encargó de despachar a los que se encontraban en medio creando una apertura que usaron para cruzar, Agustín seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo con esa clase de estrategias ya que un solo error podía costarle la vida a ambos pero, aun así, sabía que no podían desperdiciar sus recursos matando a cada monstruo con el que se cruzaran.

Llegaron al final del pasillo encontrándose con una puerta azul extrañamente decorada. Leon utilizo la llave y esta se abrió, dentro había otra oficina desordenada con dos escritorios y un tanque de gas que parecía estar apagado.

-¿Para vos la pieza que buscamos esta acá?- dijo Leon acercándose a un escritorio para revisar los papeles tirados.

-No nos quedan muchos lugares donde buscar ya, es la mejor opción que tenemos- contesto Agustín dirigiéndose al otro escritorio, detrás de este se podía ver un extraño cuadro que no llamaría mucho la atención si no fuera por el engranaje que se encontraba pegado en el medio. Recordando que se trataba de uno de los muchos puzles con los que se iban a encontrar Agustín se volteo hacia Leon para decirle que debían hacer, este parecía habérsele adelantado ya que ya había encendido el gas y estaba moviendo las perillas de las tres estatuas que se encontraban al otro lado del escritorio que él estaba revisando. La suerte estaba esta vez de su lado, una vez encendida la tercera perilla se oyó una especie de mecanismo y poco después el engranaje se cayó del cuadro golpeando el pie de Agustín.

-Buen trabajo- tuvo que admitir este, aunque en ese momento estaba reprimiendo una maldición.

-Esta comisaria es realmente extraña- le comento Leon- Esta forma de ocultar las cosas se vuelve cada vez más ridícula.

-Parece una especie de juego si lo miras por el lado amable- bromeo Agustín- Aunque hubiera preferido conseguir la última pieza que nos falta.

-Se me ocurre de un lugar donde podríamos usar esto, en el tercer piso de la comisaria, justo arriba de la biblioteca, me encontré con un mecanismo que justo le faltaba un engranaje igual a este para funcionar- explico Leon a la vez que recogía el objeto.

En el preciso instante en que lo guardaron en la mochila de Agustín se escuchó un fuerte ruido que los hizo voltearse alarmados, la pared donde antes estaban las estatuas había sido destrozada formando un enorme agujero. De este salió nuevamente el tirano.

-¿Nos está persiguiendo?- exclamo Leon de forma alarmada.

-Es casi como si no le hubiéramos hecho nada…- agrego Agustín algo preocupado, si bien sabía que el tirano iba a seguir persiguiéndolos esperaba haberle hecho un daño algo más permanente, por el aspecto que llevaba ni siquiera había recibido un rasguño.

-Esto no tiene remedio, corramos- dijo Leon dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y luego esprintando por el pasillo, Agustín lo siguió por detrás preguntándose si realmente iban a poder escapar de aquella abominación, aunque al parecer este no los había seguido fuera de la habitación.

-_Claro que no, en esta parte él…_- empezó a recordar Agustín pero el duro golpe que recibió la pared del pasillo llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, el tirano embistió contra la pared destruyéndola formando un agujero justo en frente de ellos, cortándoles el paso.

-¡Mierda, esto no es bueno!- grito Leon a la vez que revisaba cuantas balas le quedaban en su pistola.

Agustín miro por tan solo un segundo al tirano y entonces supo que es lo que debía hacer. Impulsado por la adrenalina que le daba el miedo sacó de su mochila el engranaje y se lo paso a Leon, antes de que este llegara a preguntarle qué es lo que pensaba hacer Agustín se agacho y salto hacia el agujero en la pared volviendo a entrar a la oficina. El tirano ignoro a Leon y fue instantáneamente a seguirlo, tal y como Agustín esperaba que hiciera, después de todo aun llevaba la muestra del virus G.

-¡Yo me encargo de él, corre al tercer piso y proba el engranaje, nos vemos en la celda de Ben!- grito Agustín mientras retrocedía lentamente, contemplando el rostro de su desalmado persecutor.

Leon le grito que esperara pero él no le hizo caso, al notar que realmente no podía ayudarlo el joven policía hecho a correr con la esperanza de que realmente volvieran a encontrarse.

* * *

**Universidad de Raccoon City.**

-Greg, espera, no tenes porque hacerlo…- empezó a decir Jerkins algo acobardado por la situación pero su antiguo compañero tan solo sonrió burlonamente.

Jerkins escucho entonces un disparo y ahogo un grito de horror a la vez que cerraba los ojos, pero para su sorpresa no sentía ningún dolor, además alguien estaba gritándole. Sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiro hacia un costado de la habitación y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Greg se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en el brazo, un grupo de varias personas se encontraban sobre él sosteniéndolo. Para su sorpresa, una de ellas era George.

-¡George!- grito levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-Hola profesor- le dijo este estrechándole la mano- Es una suerte que decidiéramos venir justo ahora.

-George nos habló de usted y decidimos probar suerte aquí en la universidad- agrego una joven rubia que él profesor no tardo en reconocer, se trataba de Cindy Lennox, la famosa camarera de bar J´s. Además de ella había otras seis personas de las cuales no conocía a ninguna.

-Lo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos es encontrarnos con este demente- se quejó uno de los extraños, era una hombre calvo con bastante sobrepeso, de piel oscura y rasgos fuertes en su rostro que se llamaba Mark Wilkins, aunque esto Jerkins aún no lo sabía- Justo cuando llegamos aquí vimos como este hombre manejaba una camioneta a la vez que tocaba la bocina sin parar alertando así a todos los monstruos de la zona, y para emporar las cosas choco el vehículo contra las puertas abriéndolas de par en par.

-Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos corriendo dentro del edificio con una horda persiguiéndonos- termino otro hombre que por el uniforme Jerkins adivino que se trataba de un policía- Este desgraciado dio marcha atrás y se hubiera escapado de no haber sido por aquellos reptiles, antes de que lograra salir uno salto sobre su vehículo y destrozo su motor.

Jerkins miro a Greg algo extrañado, aun recordaba cuando Agustín le había dicho que no se fiara de él, pero nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que Greg sería capaz de hacer algo así. Después de todo, había sido él el que le dio los recursos necesarios para la creación del Daylight.

-¡Déjenme ir imbéciles!- grito entonces Greg forcejeando, pero tanto Mark como el policía lo tenían bien agarrado.

-Este tipo es un peligro, ya tenemos suficiente con todos los monstruos que acechan la ciudad, deberíamos deshacernos de él- sugirió otro de los extraños, era un hombre de mirada seria y calculadora llamado David King.

-¿Queres matarlo? ¿No te parece un poco extremo?- pregunto Cindy algo nerviosa.

-No si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que hizo.

-Esperen, antes de que hagamos algo quiero hablar con él- les pidió el profesor- Que alguno de ustedes suba y busque a mis alumnos, pídanles que traigan una soga para atarlo. Y George, tenemos a algunos heridos, ¿Podrías ir a revisarlos?

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, Cindy mejor acompáñame así después podes volver con la soga- dijo el doctor, junto con la chica salieron dejando a Jerkins solo con todos los demás.

-¿Así vos sos el profesor eh? Yo soy Jim Chapman, solía trabajar en Bros Subways- dijo un joven bastante nervioso, tanto en su forma de hablar como de moverse parecía la de alguien realmente inquieto- Estos chicos son Mark Wilkins, Kevin Ryman, David King, Yoko Suzuki y Alyssa Ashcroft- agrego presentándole a cada uno de los desconocidos, Yoko era una joven bastante bajita de rasgos asiáticos que llevaba consigo una mirada bastante triste. La mujer llamada Alyssa tenía un aire algo arrogante en su rostro, aunque con solo verla uno podía notar que poseía más determinación que los demás, eso se lo decía la intensidad de su mirada en el momento en que lo saludo.

-Me dijeron que parte de la horda se separó para perseguirlos a ustedes, ¿Lograron acabar con ella o sigue libre dentro de la universidad?- les pregunto Jerkins apenas terminaron las presentaciones.

-No se preocupe profesor, acabamos con todos los infectados- le aseguro David- por ahora deberíamos estar a salvo…

En ese momento a Greg se le escapo una cínica risita, aunque la sonrisa se le borro del rostro luego del fuerte puñetazo que le encajo Mark en el mentón haciendo que los anteojos del hombre salieran volando al piso.

-A ver si eso te parece gracioso.

-Ya van a ver, ninguno de ustedes va a sobrevivir a esta noche- murmuro Greg entre quejidos.

-¿De que estas hablando Greg? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Antes de que él hombre respondiera volvió Cindy corriendo con lo que le habían pedido, Alyssa se acercó tomo la soga y sentó a Greg en la silla del escritorio, después de esto lo ato de manos y pies.

-Me gustaría que nos explicaras de qué carajo estás hablando- le dijo una vez terminada su labor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hice lo que debía, vos y tus alumnos son los únicos cabos sueltos que quedan Jerkins, si Umbrella se llega a enterar de…

-¿Así que es por eso? Maldito idiota ¿Ahora te arrepentís del Daylight? Al final no sos mejor que los demás enfermos de la compañía- le reprocho Jerkins mirándolo con desprecio.

-No me malinterpretes profesor, no me arrepiento del Daylight, pero aun así es un riesgo tener tanta gente que sepa de su existencia, si los agentes de Umbrella llegaran a atrapar a alguno de ustedes y les sacaran mi nombre a la fuerza entonces mi vida correría peligro.

-¿Acabas de atraer a decenas de monstruos asesinos para acabar con nosotros de los cuales cualquier podría haberte matado y me decís que lo haces para salvar tu pellejo? Realmente estas demente- dijo Yoko.

Greg reparo entonces en la joven y sonrió nuevamente- Quizá lo esté Yoko, pero pronto no va a importar, Thanatos está libre y no va a tardar en va a venir aquí. Ustedes van a poner a prueba a mi obra maestra, una persona como vos, Yoko, que participo en el desarrollo del virus G, debería entender a lo que me refiero. Pero claro, eso sería si pudieras recordar lo que paso.

Yoko lo miro extrañada, ella hacía tiempo que tenía problemas de memoria por lo que no sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

-Suficiente, yo digo que matemos a este demente e ideemos un plan de escape- declaro David cansado de la actitud de Greg.

-¿Plan de escape? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- le contesto Jerkins.

-No te creas, este hombre seguro que tiene un equipo o alguien a quien llamar para que lo saque de la ciudad apenas hubiera terminado su trabajo- razono Alyssa.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto agresivamente David sacando un cuchillo y poniéndolo en el cuello de Greg.

-No pienso decirles nada- balbuceo respirando con dificultad, con claro miedo en sus ojos.

-Oye, tranquilízate David- exclamo Kevin.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que puede que este hombre tenga nuestro ticket de salida?- dijo David sin retirar el cuchillo.

-¡Puede ser, pero podemos conseguirlo sin la necesidad de rebanar cuellos!- grito entonces el policía alzando su arma.

David lo miro por unos segundos, se podía sentir como la tensión entre ambos se volvía cada vez más fuerte, pero al final termino cediendo.

-Déjenme a solas con él unos momentos, yo me encargo de sacarle la información que necesitamos- dijo Mark cuando todos se calmaron.

-Está bien, vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda arriba- sugirió Jerkins, todos subieron las escaleras de la habitación secreta y llegaron a la sala principal. Allí se encontraron con George, este estaba junto a Elizabeth revisando el estado de los dos alumnos heridos.

-¿Van a estar bien?- le pregunto el profesor preocupado, este asintió sin descuidar su trabajo, al parecer estaba bastante ocupado con los dos chicos.

-Patrick, John y Stuart están chequeando el resto de las barricadas, dijeron que también iban a buscar cosas para reforzar las puertas en caso de otro ataque- le dijo Elizabeth al profesor.

-Está bien, si tenemos suerte pronto vamos a poder escapar de esta pesadilla- respondió Jerkins ofreciendo una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿De enserio?

-Ya les diremos los detalles cuando los demás vuelvan, por ahora…

Se escuchó el ruido de vidrio y madera rompiéndose justo arriba de ellos, la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás del descanso de las escaleras cedió junto con la madera que la aseguraba. Una criatura con forma de hombre entro por allí aterrizando en la escalera, cualquiera podría habérsela confundido con un hombre desnudo si no fuera por las garras grises que tenía en lugar de las manos, su corazón expuesto con tubos que entraban y salían por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos blancos e inhumanos.

-_Thanatos…_

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Lamento el no haber subido nada por tanto tiempo, estuve demasiado ocupado este mes por lo que no tuve casi nada de tiempo para escribir, gracias por el apoyo y espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.


	15. Brian Irons

Capítulo 15

Brian Irons

_-Este desgraciado no sabe cuándo rendirse_- pensó Agustín con marcada frustración. Cuando decidió llamar la atención del tirano creyó que podría dejarlo atrás rápido, dirigirse entonces a las celdas y encontrarse con Leon. Pero hasta ahora el monstruo había demostrado ser extremadamente persistente, sin importar todos los rodeos que hacía y todos los obstáculos que intentaba meter en su camino él seguía detrás suyo.

-_Realmente debe querer esta muestra, si no logro quitármelo de encima pronto voy a terminar tropezando, dudo poder mantener este paso mucho más tiempo._

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la entrada de la comisaria, el monstruo aún no había entrado en la habitación y él no podía decidirse entre subir la escalera metálica que llevaba al pasillo del segundo piso o tomar la red de pasillos del primero.

-_Otra opción podría ser ir afuera, dar un rodeo y luego volver a entrar sellando la entrada… No, lo más probable es que el tirano simplemente embista contra las puertas al igual que hizo con la pared del pasillo donde me empezó a perseguir._

Mientras pensaba esto su persecutor entro en la habitación, con pocas esperanzas Agustín corrió hacia la escalera metálica, después de todo parecía poco probable que aquella cosa enorme pudiera usarla para subir. Trepo lo más rápido que pudo y una vez llegado arriba miro hacia abajo, el tirano se acercó hacia la escalera y la tomo con una mano con intención de usarla para trepar, pero esta no resistió el peso y término siendo violentamente arrancada. El monstruo contemplo unos segundos lo que acaba de hacer y luego tiro la escalera al suelo sin alterar en lo absoluto su inexpresivo rostro

-_Jaque mate imbécil_- pensó Agustín aliviado- _Si recuerdo bien puedo llegar a la biblioteca que menciono Leon si tomo el camino de la derecha…_

Dio tan solo unos pasos en aquella dirección antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido, el tirano salto sin esfuerzo aparente desde la primera planta y aterrizo justo en frente del muchacho destrozando el piso en el proceso.

-¡Mierda!- grito Agustín espantado, el impacto del monstruo sobre el suelo lo había hecho caerse de espaldas. Desesperado empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás intentando alejarse todo lo posible, pego un torpe giro y se impulsó con sus brazos para levantarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que si bien detrás suyo tenía una amenaza mortal también había otra justo en frente de su persona.

-Justo lo que me faltaba- se quejó sin aliento a la vez que se volvía a tirar al suelo para evitar las garras de un licker que acababa de saltar dispuesto a cortarle el pescuezo. El monstruo pasó por encima de Agustín y casi golpea con sus garras al tirano, pero este movió con fuerza su brazo golpeando duramente al licker justo antes de que lo alcanzara, este cayo de lleno al suelo del primer piso y no volvió a moverse.

-_Eso sí que estuvo cerca-_ pensó el muchacho mientras se volvía a levantar y se echaba corría hacia el final del pasillo. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, entro a lo que parecía ser otra sala de espera con varios asientos y una recepción, sobre un mesa se podía ver apoyada una máquina de escribir que se encontraba justo al lado de la única otra puerta además de la que Agustín acababa de usar para entrar. Sin quedarse mucho tiempo para contemplar el lugar el chico abandono la habitación y termino volviendo al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Irons. Para su sorpresa se encontró con algo más que solo un par de zombis.

-¿Claire?- pregunto extrañado al ver como la joven despachaba a los pocos zombis que le interrumpían el paso disparando su pistola. Al parecer el tiempo que llevaban separados la había afectado, su rostro brillaba debido al sudor y más allá de la seguridad que demostraba se podía notar que estaba realmente cansada. Una vez eliminada la amenaza la chica se volteo para ver quien acababa de llamarla por su nombre.

-Al fin un rostro amigable, o al menos uno humano- dijo medio en broma la chica- ¿Dónde está Leon? Pensé que iban a buscar una salida juntos.

-Nos sepa…

Detrás de ellos se pudo escuchar como la madera de la puerta que estaba justo detrás de ellos estallaba en pedazos dejando pasar al temible tirano.

-¿De dónde salió esa cosa?- exclamo Claire ahogando un grito.

-Me viene persiguiendo desde que me separe de Leon- explico Agustín sin aliento.

Claire frunció el ceño, rápidamente saco el lanzagranadas que Agustín le había dado cuando se encontraron en la oficina de STARS y luego retrocedió hasta tener la espalda contra los restos de la cabina del helicóptero.

-Hora de ver lo que puede hacer este juguete- susurro algo nerviosa y disparó su arma, de esta salieron varias granadas explosivas que le dieron de lleno al monstruo. Este retrocedió unos pasos y Agustín aprovecho para alejarse de él, posicionándose justo al lado de Claire. La chica volvió a disparar y Agustín la apoyo usando lo que le quedaba de munición, el tirano siguió avanzando a la vez que recibía de lleno todo lo que ellos le estaban tirando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos pareció llegar a su límite, cayó de rodillas y término desplomándose en el suelo.

-Mientras más grandes son más duro caen-comento Claire intentando sonreír- ¿Pero qué era esa cosa?

-Ni idea, pero dudo que la hayamos matado, con Leon logramos derribarlo antes y eso no evito que volviera a por nosotros- le dijo Agustín respirando agitadamente, de no haber sido por Claire probablemente no hubiera durado mucho tiempo más antes de caer exhausto a merced del tirano.

-Deberíamos irnos de acá entonces, debo revisar una cosa en la oficina del jefe- explico Claire dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que después de su encuentro con el licker solo se podían ver restos de madera colgados en la parte superior del marco.

Al entrar junto con Agustín ambos se encontraron con Sherry, la niña que se había escapado de ellos antes. La pequeña llevaba un uniforme blanco con tan solo una parte azul en la zona de los hombros, debajo tenia puesta una pollera negra que debía ser parte del uniforme, probablemente escolar. Su cabello rubio era corto y estaba sujeto con una bincha roja.

Ahora que Agustín podía verla de cerca se quedó sorprendido al notar que la niña era realmente parecida a su hermanita pequeña, ambas debían de tener alrededor de doce años y compartían la misma altura, color de pelo y hasta algunos rasgos faciales. Aunque si había una gran diferencia entre ellas, en vez de tener una mirada alegre e inocente, al igual que la de su hermana, Sherry parecía estar triste y realmente asustada.

O al menos eso parecía hacia tan solo unos momentos, porque apenas los vio entrar y se dio cuenta de que Claire estaba allí la cara de la niña se ilumino, podía notarse como se aliviaba de verlos.

-¡Claire!- exclamo la niña al verla, esta corrió a su lado de manera casi instintiva.

-Sherry, estas bien- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Me alegro de ver que no te paso nada Claire pero… ¿Quién es él?- pregunto la niña mirando a Agustín con desconfianza.

-Otro superviviente, al igual que nosotros- respondió Claire rápidamente, para que no temiera.

-Hola Sherry, me llamo Agustín White- se presentó el chico acercándose a la chica y luego apoyando una rodilla contra el suelo para poder mirarla a la altura de los ojos.

-Hola…- contesto ella algo tímida, mientras ellos se presentaban Claire se acercó a un cuadro que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Irons y lo saco, detrás había una especie de dibujo tallado con tres ranuras vacias, de su mochila Claire saco tres placas, una amarilla, una roja y otra azul, y las coloco dentro de los agujeros.

Inmediatamente después de hacer esto la pared que se encontraba a un costado de la sala se movió revelando un pasadizo secreto, tirado en el suelo se podían ver unos documentos.

-A ver que tenemos aquí- murmuro Claire tomando los papeles, Agustín entro al pasadizo junto a Sherry mientras ella leía, al parecer era solo un pasillo estrecho con piso de madera y paredes de ladrillo que llevaba a un ascensor que solo bajaba.

-Maldito bastardo- dijo Claire al terminar de leer.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- pregunto vagamente Agustín, a decir verdad estaba más interesado en el ascensor.

-Parece que el jefe Irons recibía generosos sobornos de parte de Umbrella para que mantuviera vigilado a mi hermano y al resto de sus compañeros. También habla de unos virus, ¿Sera todo esto el motivo por el que la ciudad se fue al carajo?

-Siempre supe que Umbrella tenía las manos metidas en negocios turbios- comento Agustín- Deberíamos bajar y ver con que nos encontramos.

-Sí, Sherry no sabemos lo que hay ahí abajo, mejor quédate acá arriba y espera a que volvamos.

-Está bien Claire.

Agustín llamo al ascensor y este no tardó en llegar, junto a Claire entro y pulso un botón para que este descendiera. Pronto llegaron abajo, el lugar parecía una especie de mazmorra mal iluminada y llena de humedad, avanzaron unos pasos hasta que escucharon un grito desgarrador.

-¡AAAAAH, AYUDENME!

Agustín y Claire intercambiaron por unos instantes una mirada de urgencia, luego echaron a correr en dirección a donde habían oído el grito, después de avanzar bastante se encontraron con una puerta de madera que tenía dos antorchas encendidas a cada lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron, aunque Agustín se aseguró de cargar su arma por prevención.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación Agustín noto que era peor de lo que se esperaba, dentro habían varios estantes con frascos que llevaban diversas sustancias, hachas, sierras y otros objetos cortantes, mantas que simplemente no quería imaginarse que cubrían y en medio una mesa con un cuerpo apoyado sobre ella. También escucharon el ruido de una perturbadora risa.

-Así que lograron llegar hasta acá, ¡Nada mal chicos!- exclamo Irons a la vez que los apuntaba a ambos con su pistola, el obeso jefe de policía parecía estar completamente fuera de sí, en su rostro había una retorcida y enfermiza sonrisa pero, al ver la forma en que se movía, Agustín noto algo malo le estaba pasando.

-¡No voy a dejar que nadie deje mi ciudad! Todos van a morir- grito ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Cálmate jefe, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Claire precavidamente, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguito? Desde que ese imbécil entro a los laboratorios junto a la estúpida zorra de STARS todo se fue al carajo, ¡Ustedes son los culpables de todo esto!- volvió a gritar esta vez mas furioso apuntando su pistola al cráneo de Agustín.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Claire mirando repentinamente a Agustín- STARS…

Pero ninguno de los dos hombres le respondió, Agustín le clavo su mirada a Irons y este siguió hablando.

-No creas que no sé lo que hicieron, Annette ya me lo ha contado todo, y además los vi cuando entraron ayer a la comisaria, vos con esa perra y aquel inutil. Sí, yo estaba mirando todo desde el segundo piso y hasta considere en cazarlos uno por uno mientras deambulaban por mi edificio pero hubo algo que me detuvo. Note a la camarera de Emmy´s, la chica herida que estaba con ustedes, tan joven, tan bella.

Agustín no dijo nada, aunque por un momento desvió su mirada de donde se encontraba Irons y la dirigió a la mesa.

-Es cierto que tenía que encargarme también de la hija del alcalde, pero pensé ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlas a ambas? Tengo suficiente tiempo para las dos y juntas quedarían perfectas en mi colección, inmóviles y eternas en la pose que me parezca más placentera…

La cara de Agustín estaba roja de furia, parecía como si hubiera perdido completamente el control, Irons sonreía plácidamente mientras veía como el chico notaba que el cuerpo que se encontraba acostado sobre la mesa no era otro que el de Elza. Sin poder contenerse el chico salto sobre aquel monstruo quitándole su arma con brutal ferocidad, lo tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra le puso el caño de su pistola en la frente.

-¡Agustín!- grito Claire impresionada.

-Sos un monstruo, el único culpable de que esta ciudad no tuviera una sola chance sos vos, la persona que cazo uno por uno a los supervivientes sos vos, mataste a la hija del alcalde y no me quiero imaginar que hiciste con su cuerpo. Pero sabe una cosa cerdo repulsivo, ¡Ah Elza no la tocas!- vocifero Agustín, Irons estuvo a punto de responderle pero su rostro se contorsiono poniendo en evidencia un fuerte dolor, desesperado el hombre lanzo un grito de agonía mientras su torso se abría en dos dejando salir a una especie de larva que lo había estado devorando por dentro. La criatura salto sobre Agustín pero este logro esquivarla, al caer al suelo esta se arrastró hacia una puerta trampa que llevaba a un piso inferior y se escapó.

-Me alegro de no haber jalado el gatillo, te hubiera ahorrado tu merecido sufrimiento- susurro Agustín aun con desprecio en su voz, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Claire el joven se acercó a la mesa y contemplo lo que quedaba de Elza. Estaba completamente pálida, llevaba su rubio cabello suelto, ambas manos estaban posicionadas encima de la herida mortal tapándola. Su rostro parecía en paz, todavía llevaba consigo su característica sonrisa burlona y cualquiera podría confundírsela con una mujer dormida si no fuera por el disparo que le habían pegado en la sien, probablemente para evitar que se transformara en una de esas cosas.

-_Al menos no llego a hacerte nada- _pensó Agustín a la vez que tomaba una de sus heladas manos.

-¿Ustedes dos eran cercanos verdad?- pregunto Claire acercándose al joven, él asintió.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Murió salvándome la vida- respondió con voz ronca, un fuerte nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

-Lo siento-dijo Claire mirando el suelo, pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Agustín aprovecho para respirar profundamente aclarando sus ideas, ya habría tiempo para duelo más tarde.

-Claire… Sé que te debo una explicación, debes de tener mil preguntas dentro de tu mente, pero solo voy a responderte algunas- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio, la miro a los ojos y largo un suspiro, eran idénticas- primero y principal si, conocí a algunos miembros de STARS, pero nunca en mi vida me encontré con tu hermano. Es cierto lo que dijo Irons, me infiltre en un laboratorio de Umbrella para investigar un virus llamado G, creado por William Birkin.

-Pero Irons dijo que todo lo que está pasando fue tu culpa…

-La única culpa que tengo es el no haber podido evitarlo, pero mejor sería discutir todo esto una vez que hallamos escapado de este infierno, ahora mismo debo encontrarme con Leon.

-¿Te vas a ir así sin más?

-No tengo otra opción, ve por Sherry y baja junto a ella por aquella trampilla, las va a llevar a las alcantarillas. Es la única chance que tenemos de escapar- explico Agustín.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con… ella?- pregunto Claire con delicadeza intentando no mirar el cuerpo de la chica. Agustín la contemplo por unos segundos, luego se dirigió a la manta que había visto al entrar, la alzo con cuidado pero rápidamente volvió a ponerla en su lugar cuando noto que debajo se encontraba el cuerpo de la hija del alcalde.

-Toma, hay otra acá tirada- dijo Claire pasándole una manta sucia que se encontraba tirada en un rincón. Agustín la extendió con los brazos y tapo el cuerpo de Elza con ella, no era mucho pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Me voy Claire, asegúrate de cuidar a esa pequeña, hay otra criatura además del monstruo que me perseguía dentro de este edificio, yo revisaría de que el camino a las alcantarillas esté libre de peligros antes de bajar junto con ella.

-Buena idea… ¿Agustín?

-¿Si?

-Espero que tengas suerte. Contáctenme por la radio si necesitan ayuda.

-Gracias Claire- contesto el chico y luego salió de la habitación.


	16. Riesgos

**Capítulo 16**

Riesgos

El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose se oyó alrededor de toda la comisaria, a su vez la cantidad de gemidos hambrientos pareció triplicarse. Ya no había zonas seguras, todo el edificio se acababa de llenar de monstruos hambrientos, zombis, perros y lickers deambulaban por cada rincón y, entre todos ellos, se encontraban tanto Birkin como el Tirano.

Agustín era el último ser viviente dentro de aquella comisaria, el saber que por primera vez desde que empezó aquel caos se encontraba solo le pesaba, ahora para sobrevivir dependía completamente de sí mismo. Respiro profundamente, aunque lo único que logro fue que el inmundo olor a muerto llenara sus pulmones.

-_Llegue hasta aquí, no pienso rendirme mientras aun haya una chance. Todavía puedo hacer que toda esta muerte, todo este desastre, no sea en vano- _se dijo intentando aumentar su confianza, cosa difícil ya que aún mientras pensaba un grupo de tres zombis se aproximaba lentamente a donde él estaba, el chico dio un último vistazo a la oficina de Irons, tanto Claire como Sherry ya se habían ido.

_-Ahora es mi turno de actuar_.

Agustín logro evitar a los monstruos aprovechándose de su gran estupidez, se usó a si mismo de cebo para atraerlos a un extremo de la habitación alejándolos así de la salida, cuando casi estaban sobre él se arrojó sobre la mesa de Irons, rodo sobre ella y corrió hacia los restos de la puerta entrando al pasillo. Allí merodeaban dos lickers que no tardaron en divisarlo, en su mente Agustín solo tenía un pensamiento claro y ese era – ¡_CORRE!_

Sin detenerse, sin mirar hacia atrás él hizo eso, corrió mientras sentía que su corazón latia a mil por hora. El subidón de adrenalina era tan grande que el chico parecía ser capaz de captar cada detalle de lo que lo rodeaba, oía de manera clara y fuerte los "clacs" de las garras de aquellos monstruos, aun sin verlo llego a darse cuenta que repentinamente uno de los monstruos paro de perseguirlo, instintivamente el chico se lanzó a un costado del pasillo sin parar de correr evitando justo a tiempo el ser atravesado por la larga lengua del licker. Cuando llego a la sala de espera el chico cerró la puerta con fuerza y, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, arrastro uno de los sillones contra la puerta con una facilidad tal que quedo sorprendido.

Sin atreverse a tomar un respiro salió corriendo de la habitación llegando al pasillo del segundo piso que se encontraba justo encima de la entrada, para empeorarle aún más la situación a Agustín habían alrededor de diez zombis todos con uniforme de policía deambulando en aquel estrecho pasillo.

-_No hay forma de que pase esquivándolos, pero tampoco voy a ser capaz de acabar con todos con la munición que me queda…_

Con duda en su cabeza y desesperación en el resto de su cuerpo el chico alzo su arma haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apuntar a la cabeza de una de las criaturas, pero justo antes de apretar el gatillo una realización cruzo por su cabeza.

-¡_La palanca!_

Presionado por el peligro inminente el chico se sacó de la espalda la mochila y la abrió en busca de su salvación.

_-A ver que tenemos, hierbas verdes, azules, rojas, virus G… ¡Palanca!_

Tomo con ambas manos el pedazo de metal asegurándose de que la parte inclinada apuntara hacia abajo, luego cerró la mochila y volvió a acomodarla en su espalda. Mientras el chico hacia todo esto los zombis seguían acercándose, dándose cuenta de que al esperarlos solo iba a lograr acorralarse Agustín avanzo con su arma en alto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo se detuvo en frente del zombi más cercano y lo golpeo de manera tal que la punta de la palanca se clavó en el cráneo de este matándolo instantáneamente. La imagen le resulto repulsiva, intentando no vomitar arranco la palanca con más dificultad de la que esperaba y la uso para golpear a otro de los monstruos. El tenerlos tan cerca, el sentir su inmundo olor y ser consciente de que el más mínimo fallo le costaría la vida no parecía serle algo tan terrible en aquel momento, la agitación de la situación lo estaba poco a poco dominando, lanzando un grito de guerra acabo con la tercera criatura sin piedad alguna.

-¿Quieren tenerme no? ¡Entonces vengan imbéciles!- grito sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, otro zombi se acercó lanzando un gemido, en vez de intentar agarrarlo como los demás este salto al suelo dirigiéndose directamente a su pie, Agustín pego un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo y le clavo la punta de la palanca en la cabeza antes de que el monstruo se levantara. Los cinco que le siguieron ni siquiera llegaron a acercársele, cada golpe era una descarga de toda la frustración y el miedo que hasta entonces lo habían llenado.

En un ataque temerario Agustín se acercó demasiado al último dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, pero fallo en su trayectoria y termino golpeando el hombro de la criatura de manera tal que le resultó imposible arrancar la palanca de su cuerpo. El monstruo se le abalanzo totalmente indiferente al dolor que cualquier otra persona hubiera sentido, tomándolo de los hombros empezó a forcejear para morderlo. Maldiciendo su mala suerte Agustín uso la pared que tenía a sus espaldas para impulsarse hacia adelante, así se tiro junto al monstruo contra la barandilla rompiéndola. El zombi cayo al primer piso y Agustín lo hubiera seguido de no haber llegado a sostenerse de una parte que de la baranda que, por suerte, había salido ilesa.

-_Mierda, necesito recuperar esa palanca-_ se dijo a la vez que corría hacia el centro del pasillo en forma de U, allí solía haber una escalera de metal para bajar pero está ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo completamente destrozada.

-Parece que no me queda otra opción, voy a tener que tomar el camino largo- se resignó en voz alta, preguntándose si realmente iba a poder llegar allí abajo en una pieza.

Se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo pasando por encima del piso que el tirano había destrozado hacia tan solo unos minutos, se encontró entonces con una puerta de madera que, por suerte, estaba abierta. Esta lo llevo a una amplia biblioteca con varias estanterías llenas de libros, por encima de estas había un cuadro de inmensas proporciones que mostraba a una joven guerrera con la cabeza cortada de un hombre en una mano y su espada en la otra. Unas escaleras parecían llevar al tercer piso.

El chico casi las ignora, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó que si Leon ya había estado allí entonces existía la posibilidad de que hubiera abierto un atajo hacia las celdas. Con la esperanza de poder ahorrarse un viaje suicida Agustín subió los escalones de dos en dos y entro por la puerta que se encontraba allí arriba, encontrándose con otro pasillo con barandas a su extremo que, al mirar hacia abajo, también dejaban ver la entrada a la comisaria, además del pasillo donde había luchado hacia menos de un minuto. Hasta se llegaba a divisar al zombi que tenía la palanca clavada en su hombro arrastrándose lentamente, aún vivo y lejos de su alcance.

_-Supongo que hasta ahí llego la única arma de mi arsenal que no necesitaba munición-_ pensó resignado, luego fue al final del pasillo donde se encontró con una habitación llena de herramientas y engranajes, con una gran maquinaria en funcionamiento y una escalera de madera que el chico subió para finalmente llegar al ducto que, si recordaba bien, le serviría de atajo hacia las celdas.

-_Espero no equivocarme…_- llego a pensar justo antes de tirarse por el ducto, este tenía una caída inclinada que le permitió deslizarse hasta el final, para luego caer sentado al suelo.

-Ah, mierda- susurro entre dientes levantándose bastante adolorido- ¿Funciono?

Por la pinta del lugar Agustín dedujo que se trataba del pasillo que llevaba directamente tanto a las celdas donde tenían detenido a Ben como a las que llevaban directamente a las alcantarillas. Pero había algo extraño que no le cuadraba al chico, sentía como si el aire fuera más amenazador de lo habitual pero no estaba seguro del motivo. Luego de quedarse unos segundos parado en su lugar completamente paralizado, mirando a cada costado del tétrico y vacío lugar Agustín entendió cuál era el problema.

-_Creo que por primera vez desde que Claire me despertó en la oficina de STARS no oigo ningún gemido, este lugar esta tan silencioso como un cementerio._

Algo desorbitado por el nuevo ambiente Agustín avanzo despacio, cada paso resonaba perturbando el silencio de manera tal que los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Llego a controlar hasta el ritmo de su respiración y maldijo a su propio corazón por latir tan fuerte. Entro entonces al bloque de celdas donde estaba encerrado Ben, se dirigió al final de la habitación para encontrarse con la última celda abierta por la fuerza y a Ben tirado en el suelo con todo su cuerpo cubierto de profundas heridas que aun sangraban.

-_Si tan solo me hubiera escuchado este tipo, supongo que no se puede salvar a todos por más que uno lo quiera…_

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose en el pasillo justo fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

_-¡Podría ser Leon!- _pensó esperanzado mientras se dirigía rápidamente a comprobarlo.

Pero no era Leon, tampoco Claire, ni Ada, ni Sherry.

Era William Birkin, aunque cada vez costaba más reconocerlo. La piel gris que se había formado alrededor de su brazo derecho se estaba extendiendo abarcando más áreas de su cuerpo, su torso se había ensanchado aún más y del pecho salían dos pequeños brazos que no parecía ser capaz de manejar. Su rostro se estaba deformando, casi no le quedaba pelo y lo que quedaba de piel sana estaba estirada de manera tal que dejaba ver los músculos debajo, su brazo izquierdo era lo único que aun parecía ser humano.

Agustín reviso rápidamente el lugar intentando que el miedo no le venciera, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no parecía haber ninguna escapatoria, él se encontraba al final del pasillo y Birkin le cortaba el paso a las demás puertas. La idea de volver a entrar al bloque de celdas para esconderse paso por su mente pero la descarto casi al instante, el monstruo ya lo había visto y parecía dispuesto a atacarlo. Sin esperanza alguna de salir victorioso Agustín alzo su patética pistola nueve milímetros a la vez que Birkin alzaba la tubería que aun llevaba bien agarrada, por un instante el perturbador ojo inyectado en sangre de su brazo derecho se abrió y lo contemplo detenidamente, como si lo examinara.

Desesperado Agustín apunto a aquel presunto punto débil y disparó su arma cuatro veces, el ojo se cerró instantáneamente sin demostrar haber recibido daños graves, al final lo único que logro fue enfurecer a la bestia ya que esta lanzo un fuerte grito y corrió hacia donde estaba.

-_Voy a morir…- _Llego a pensar mientras se oía el ruido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de ellos.

Birkin alcanzo a Agustín y lo golpeo con la tubería empujándolo contra la pared con gran brutalidad, su particular ojo volvió a abrirse y lo contemplo por unos segundos, luego dirigió la palma de su brazo derecho apuntando con ella a su boca.

-_No solo quiere matarme, ¡Quiere infectarme, tal y como hizo con Irons!_

Una especie de larva pequeña surgió de la palma y salió volando dispuesta a entrar por su boca. Pero Birkin recibió entonces un fuerte golpe en su espalda que le hizo mover repentinamente su brazo, la larva voló hacia una pared y se chocó contra ella muriendo de manera instantánea.

Sin aliento Agustín intento ver que acababa de pasar, quien era su inesperado salvador, pero el verlo no logro tranquilizarlo en lo más mínimo. Detrás de Birkin se encontraba el Tirano que, como siempre, destruía todo lo que se encontraba entre él y su objetivo.

Pero esta vez parecía haber mordido más de lo que podía comer, Birkin se olvidó por completo de Agustín y movió con monstruosa fuerza su tubería golpeando de lleno al Tirano en el estómago. Este no se inmuto, solo devolvió el golpe a mano limpia dándole directamente en la cara a William.

Dándose cuenta de que no le convenía quedarse en medio de aquella lucha de titanes Agustín intento levantarse para luego escapar, pero todo su cuerpo aun le dolía por el golpe que le acababa de dar Birkin por lo que fallo miserablemente. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia el bloque de celdas rogando no salir herido.

Mientras ambos monstruos seguían enfrentados, el Tirano hacia lo posible para alcanzar a Agustín, lanzando potentes golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero estos lo único que lograban era enfurecer terriblemente a Birkin. Lanzando otro grito de furia golpeo varias veces con la tubería al Tirano haciendo que retrocediera considerablemente, este parecía estar en la desventaja pero, justo cuando Agustín pensó que iba a caer, el Tirano interrumpió uno de los golpes atrapando con su mano la tubería. Ambos empezaron a forcejear usando ambas manos intentando que el otro cediera el arma, esto fue en vano ya que esta no logro resistir la presión y termino rompiéndose en dos. Usando su instinto asesino el monstruo Birkin tomo con fuerza el pedazo que le quedaba de tubería y lo clavo sin piedad en la cabeza del Tirano, este se tiro hacía atrás dejando escapar por primera vez unos gemidos de dolor.

Impresionado por la cantidad de sangre que estaba saliendo de la cabeza del Tirano a Agustín no le cabía duda de que la pelea había terminado, pero una vez más se equivocó, el monstruo se arrancó el metal de la cabeza y luego junto ambas manos en el aire para bajarlas violentamente golpeando a Birkin en el hombro derecho, lo que le quedaba de piel en esa zona colapso haciendo que los músculos de abajo se aplastaran ante la fuerza del golpe. En aquel mismo instante la forma de Birkin empezó a cambiar bruscamente, la piel de su cuello se estiro pasando a cubrir la zona del golpe y su rostro finalmente termino de desfigurarse. De la mano derecha del monstruo surgieron poco a poco tres grandes garras.

Completamente indiferente de la transformación de su enemigo el Tirano inténtenlo rematarlo tomándole la cabeza con sus manos y empezando a estrujarla con fuerza. Birkin intento liberarse pero estaba muy bien agarrado, lanzando un grito salvaje clavo repetidas veces sus nuevas garras en el estómago del Tirano hasta que este lo soltó perdiendo repentinamente todas sus fuerzas. El monstruo cayó de manera inerte sobre Birkin aplastándolo con su peso.

Fue entonces cuando Agustín vio su oportunidad, mientras la criatura Birkin intentaba sacarse de encima al pesado Tirano este podría aprovechar para ir a las alcantarillas. Con dificultad logro levantarse, cojeando paso al lado de los monstruos y entro al otro bloque de celdas, localizo la entrada a las alcantarillas y bajo rápidamente la escalera tapando la entrada a su espalda.

-_Dios, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, puede que haya salido con vida pero ahora me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Si no encuentro pronto a Leon no sé si voy a poder salir de esta._

Usando todas las reservas de energía que le quedaban Agustín se impulsó hacia adelante dispuesto a salir de aquella pútrida zona, el agua verdosa de las alcantarillas le dificultaban el paso haciéndole gastar más energía de la necesaria. Doblo cuando llego al final y se encontró con los cadáveres de las dos arañas gigantes.

_-Leon debió haber matado a la segunda-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras revisaba el cadáver, la sangre aun salía del insecto demostrando que hacía poco que lo habían matado- _Me debo estar acercando._

Vio la luz colándose por las escaleras que se encontraban adelante, decidido en llegar hasta el final Agustín subió y luego cojeo rumbo a la habitación donde se habían encontrado con Birkin por primera vez. Paso caminando a través del corto puente, desde allí pudo ver como el panel que se encontraba junto a la puerta ahora si tenía todas las piezas colocadas, al intentar abrir la puerta de metal esta se movió con facilidad. Pero Agustín no entro apenas logro abrirla, antes volvió su vista a la habitación mientras una extraña nostalgia lo invadía.

_-El final se acerca._

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno podríamos decir que ya dejamos a la emblemática RPD atrás, sé que este capítulo y el anterior resultaron bastante cortos por lo que prometo que los futuros volverán a ser tan largos como antes.

La inspiración para hacer este pequeño capítulo lleno de acción me vino jugando a la campaña de Hunk en RE 2 por primera vez, mierda que es jodida.


	17. Desastre

Capítulo 17

Desastre

Correr, ese había sido hasta ahora el secreto de su supervivencia. Seguro, todo el entrenamiento que recibió a lo largo de sus años estaba siendo puesto a prueba en la misión pero últimamente se encontraba más tiempo corriendo de aquellos monstruos que haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Aun recordaba la sorpresa que había experimentado cuando se encontró con la primera víctima de la infección, le habían informado de que se encontraría con algunos "inconvenientes" en el camino, de ahí a pensar que toda la maldita ciudad terminaría infectada…

-_Tranquila, lograste mantener todo controlado hasta ahora, lo último que _queres_ es cagarla estando tan cerca_.

Suspiro brevemente al notar con ironía que, de no haber sido por la infección, todo el trabajo que le había llevado meses habría sido en vano. Si bien le habían asignado en el pasado misiones que tardo mucho más tiempo en llevar a cabo esta había sido, al menos hasta ahora, la más aburrida de todas. En vez de infiltrarse directamente en una instalación o espiar a algún objetivo para conseguir información la mujer tuvo que lidiar durante meses con un hombre tan monótono y aburrido que casi convertía a Simmons en una persona agradable.

_-Todo para que termine muriendo en la mansión, al final John término siendo una completa pérdida de tiempo._

Algo enojada avanzo hasta el final del ducto en el cual se encontraba, saco la cabeza por la salida de este y noto que se encontraba a, al menos, dos metros del suelo.

-_No debería ser un problema-_ se dijo a si misma dejándose caer, aterrizo con gracia conteniendo el impacto con sus piernas y una mano, dándole un rápido vistazo al lugar noto que se encontraba en las alcantarillas, cerca de la planta química.

-_Si logro abrirme camino hasta el laboratorio entonces el resto debería ser fácil…_

-¡Ada!- alguien la llamo por su nombre haciéndola olvidar de lo que estaba pensando, lentamente se volteo para ver a el policía novato corriendo hacia ella.

_-Dios pero que tipo más persistente, cualquier otro ya habría entendido que no quiero compañía_- pensó algo molesta.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Salir corriendo asi fue temerario y estúpido!- le grito Leon, Ada se quedó parada en su lugar desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos acusadores- ¡Esos zombis están en todas partes y además esta esa cosa que mato a Ben!

-Estaba ahí Leon, lo sé- contesto Ada volviendo a mirarlo, el chico parecía enojado pero su rostro reflejaba algo más.

-_El poli está realmente preocupado por mí, que tierno de su parte- _pensó divertida.

Leon abrió la boca para decir algo más pero por un momento se quedó sin palabras, respiro profundo intentando ordenar sus ideas y luego dijo.

-Mira Ada, como oficial es mi trabajo el cuidar de ti, pero no vamos a poder salir de esta vivos si no trabajamos juntos ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Está bien, por ahora lo haremos a tu manera- le contesto Ada, después de todo le vendría bien algo de ayuda y además un hombre tan inocente como él no iba a durar mucho por su cuenta.

-_Lo ayudare hasta que encuentre la muestra, pero si en algún momento se interpone en mi camino no me va a quedar otra opción más que abandonarlo._

Leon asintió complacido, sin pensarlo dos veces se adelantó a Ada liderando el camino, sonriendo para sus adentros por la actitud protectora del hombre ella lo siguió de cerca mientras se adentraban más y más en las hasta ahora vacías alcantarillas.

Ada empezó a inspeccionar de cerca a Leon, para ser un novato estaba claro que el joven era muy hábil tanto en sus movimientos como en el uso de diversas armas. Por lo poco que había visto hasta entonces sus reflejos eran bastante buenos también, eso sin mencionar sus intensos ojos y aquel perfecto trasero…

-_Vamos Ada, no es el momento._

Para el alivio de ambos llegaron a un pasillo que no estaba inundado por la inmunda agua de las alcantarillas, este los llevo a una amplia habitación con máquinas que parecían servir para regular la humedad de las instalaciones y una gran mesa de reuniones en el medio. También había una pequeña plataforma que servía de ascensor hacia abajo.

Leon se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo unos papeles que se encontraban tirados sobre ella, mientras los leía Ada inspeccionaba el lugar algo impaciente, además de un cajón vacío junto a varias taquillas cerradas. Cuando termino de probar la última Ada noto como Leon guardaba los papeles manteniendo un aire pensativo.

-Al parecer la gente que los empleados de este lugar y también el jefe Irons colaboraban con este "Birkin", Agustín menciono que trabajaba aquí ¿Estará también metido en todo esto?- pensó Leon en voz alta.

-_Es poco probable, pero si ese hombre estaba realmente involucrado quizá pueda usarlo para obtener la muestra._

-¿Y dónde esta esté Agustín?- Le pregunto Ada al policía.

-Nos tuvimos que separar… Un hombre, o más bien un monstruo, empezó a perseguirnos. En un momento nos vimos acorralados y Agustín me grito que escapara mientras hacía que esa cosa lo persiguiera a él.

-_Debe referirse al tirano que Umbrella soltó en la comisaria, probablemente este aquí para obtener el virus G, y si ese es el caso…_

-¿Hizo algo en particular para que el monstruo lo persiguiera a él?- pregunto entonces Ada, guiada por una corazonada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo que hiciera nada para llamar su atención. La cosa estaba justo encima de mí pero, apenas Agustín empezó a correr lejos de donde yo estaba, me ignoro completamente y empezó a perseguirlo a él- contesto Leon con aire pensativo

-_Quizá sea una coincidencia, pero si el tirano está aquí por el virus G y esta tan decidido en perseguir a ese tipo…_

-¿Pasa algo Ada?- dijo Leon mirándola extrañado, la espía noto que por un momento su postura completamente neutral se había roto mientras interrogaba al policía.

-Nada, nada, tan solo recordaba que yo también vi a ese monstruo, realmente es perturbador- se apresuró a decir, Leon asintió no muy convencido.

-Deberíamos revisar que hay debajo de aquella plataforma, aún tenemos que encontrar una salida- continuó Ada intentando cambiar de tema.

-Quizá debamos quedarnos aquí. Claire, otra superviviente con la que estoy colaborando, hablo hace poco conmigo utilizando la radio y me dijo que se encontró con Agustín, según ella él está en camino hacia aquí. Supuestamente nos íbamos a encontrar en las celdas pero, después de lo que le paso a Ben, no podía tomar el riesgo de quedarme allí mucho tiempo.

Ada considero lo que decía Leon, si bien sospechaba del chico también era posible que estuviera completamente equivocada. Para empezar ni siquiera estaba segura de cuál era el verdadero objetivo del tirano y, además, no sabía si aquel muchacho seguía vivo por lo que esperarlo podría ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-_Y ni loca voy a volver a la comisaria para buscarlo._

- Espéralo si queres, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de John está en peligro- mintió la mujer aprovechándose de su fachada, poco después echo a correr a la plataforma y Leon la siguió a regañadientes.

Activaron los controles y esta empezó a descender llevándolos a otro pasillo estrecho en forma de T, justo cuando terminaron de bajar Ada creyó oír abrirse a la puerta de la habitación que acaban de salir. Antes que la idea de subir a confirmar si alguien había entrado allí cruzara por su cabeza diviso a una mujer justo en frente de ellos. Esta era casi de su misma altura, vestía una remera oscura con unos pantalones grises y un saco blanco, su pelo rubio se movió violentamente cuando la mujer volteo su cabeza y los vio. Instantáneamente después echo a correr.

-_Esa debe ser Annette Birkin, es idéntica a la foto de la mujer de Birkin que me presentaron con el informe- _pensó en una fracción de segundo, sin dudarlo siguió corriendo a la mujer, detrás de ella Leon le gritaba que esperara pero no le importo. Annette doblo justo en la mitad del pasillo siguiendo otro corredor, Ada se paró en medio de la intersección lista para decirle algún engaño a la mujer para que esta se detuviera, lo que no se esperaba es que Annette estuviera armada y lista para dispararle.

Escucho un fuerte estruendo a la vez que sentía como Leon la empujaba al suelo, algo mareada miro al policía. Este estaba tirado en el suelo justo sobre ella, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, llego a notar la sangre cayendo desde su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Leon! Esa mujer… Necesito hablar con ella- murmuro en vano ya que este no la escuchaba, algo preocupada lo miro por unos segundos.

-_Perdió la conciencia debido a el shock que le causo el disparo, aun así la herida no parece ser mortal…_

Detrás de ella la plataforma volvió a bajar y de esta surgió la figura de Agustín, este caminaba con dificultad y parecía en extremo preocupado.

-_Bien, él se puede encargar de Leon-_ se intentó convencer la mujer a la vez que echaba a correr detrás de Annette sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra al otro joven, corrió hacia el final del corredor por el cual la otra mujer había huido y atravesó la puerta de metal, está la llevo a otra zona de las cloacas en la cual podía ver a Annette subiendo unas escaleras de metal que llevaban a un ventilador que, de momento, estaba apagado. Al igual que ella Ada subió a lo que parecía ser un amplio tubo oxidado lleno de cucarachas, al final de este había otra escalera por la que bajo.

Allí debajo se encontraba Annette esperándola, con una inesperada puntería la mujer disparo su arma dándole justo a la pistola de Ada, esta salió volando muy lejos.

-No te muevas- dijo la rubia aun apuntándola con su pistola y avanzando hacia ella con precaución, su tono de voz era frio al igual que su penetrante mirada- Eres la que estaba con ese policía si no me equivoco, identifícate.

-Ada, Ada Wong.

-Ada Wong… Escuche ese nombre antes. Uno de los científicos de Chicago que ayudo a desarrollar el virus G uso el nombre de su novia como contraseña, John creo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ada fingiendo nerviosismo, sin que la otra mujer se diera cuenta estaba poco a poco acercándose, pronto sería capaz de arrebatarle su arma.

-Annette Birkin, mi esposo es el hombre responsable de la creación del virus G, William Birkin- contesto ella con orgullo.

-¿Qué?- llego a improvisar Ada, estaba cada vez más cerca…

-John está muerto, se convirtió en uno de esos zombis, mis condolencias. Y aunque no me guste pronto te vas a volver a juntar con él, no voy a permitirle que nadie me quite el virus G- la amenazo apretando con aun más firmeza su arma.

-¿Virus G?- pregunto Ada con falsa perplejidad.

-Es capaz de crear a la más poderosa arma biológica que jamás haya existido, su potencial es incluso mayor que el del virus T.

-Entonces eso significa que la criatura en el departamento de policía…

-Precisamente, es mi esposo William y yo, yo habría podido evitarlo de no haber sido por esa animal de STARS y su estúpido compañero. Cuando Umbrella ataco yo no estaba ahí para protegerlo y ahora vez el resultado, pero tendré mi venganza, cuando salga de aquí cazare uno por uno a cada miembro de STARS y luego, luego iré por aquel muchacho- dijo escupiendo con desprecio cada palabra.

-¿Qué muchacho?-

-La chica de STARS parecía llamarlo Agustín, nunca conocí a nadie más arrogante ni despreciable en toda mi vida…

Ada finalmente vio su oportunidad, Annette bajo por un segundo su guardia y esto fue más que suficiente para ella. La espía salto sobre Annette y tomo de la muñeca a la mano que llevaba el arma alzando hacia arriba, en medio del forcejeo Annette noto el colgante dorado que Ada llevaba puesto.

-¿Donde… conseguiste… eso?- llego a preguntar, por un instante Ada pensó que la mujer estaba completamente aterrorizada. Finalmente logro reducirla, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que golpearla tan fuerte en la cara que la mujer termino cayéndose de la plataforma donde ambas se encontraban varios pisos más abajo, era poco probable que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída.

-Una lástima, parecía una chica tan agradable- dijo Ada sarcásticamente, miro con curiosidad el colgante de Sherry y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo abrió encontrando dentro un hermosa foto familiar.

-_Dudo que Annette reaccionara de esa manera solo porque le quite una foto a su hija-_se dijo Ada, luego empezó a revisar el objeto mirándolo por todos los ángulos posibles hasta que termino encontrando un pequeño botón que antes no había notado. Al presionarlo el fondo del colgante se abrió mostrándole a Ada la muestra que por tanto tiempo había buscado.

-_Ese idiota de Wesker seguro va a estar complacido cuando le presente esto-_ pensó sonriendo, ahora tan solo tenía que escapar de la ciudad. Sin mucho apuro Ada empezó a caminar por la pasarela en la cual se encontraba, avanzo hasta llegar a una escalera de metal que utilizo para descender.

-_Ahora mismo tengo dos opciones, podría forzar mi camino por las cloacas hasta el hotel Apple In donde supuestamente va a estar mi contacto y preparar allí una evacuación. Dudo que ninguno de esos inútiles haya sobrevivido pero seguramente podre tener acceso a una computadora para contactar a Wesker- _pensó no muy convencida de la idea.

Ada termino de bajar por la escalera, aun mientras estaba en ellas podía sentir el repulsivo olor del lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. Estaba en la única plataforma de una zona de residuos completamente llena de químicos, chatarra y agua viscosa de color verdoso que por poco no le provoca arcadas.

-A decir verdad no tengo más ganas de seguir en estas cloacas, supongo que también podría seguir el plan original, encontrar la forma de llegar a los laboratorios de Umbrella y usar sus rutas de escape para salir de la ciudad- dijo en voz alta sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular. En vez de seguir avanzando la espía se apoyó contra una de las paredes, no es que sintiera cansada sino que estaba indecisa.

Muy indecisa.

_-Los laboratorios son un riesgo totalmente innecesario, tanto el tirano como la criatura G seguramente van a estar allí, al igual que todas las BOWs que escaparon. La acción más lógica es salir de este criadero de monstruos e ir al hotel pero… ¿Por qué no quiero hacerlo? La sola idea me resulta molesta_- pensó confundida, nunca en todos sus años como agente de la organización se sintió tan tentada en hacer algo tan estúpido.

-_Mi única prioridad debe ser el cumplir esta misión, esto lo sé, pero aun así…_

Las puertas al otro lado de la zona de residuos se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar tanto a Leon como a Agustín. En ese preciso momento el corazón de Ada dio un vuelco involuntario al ver el estado de Leon, el policía caminaba con dificultad con su herida de bala aún al aire, su antes preocupada expresión ahora había sido reemplazada por una mueca de dolor.

-¿_Es que el otro idiota no hizo nada para ayudarlo?_

-¡Ada!- grito Leon al verla, por el tono de su voz ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Decidido el hombre salto sobre las pútridas aguas sin importarle la posibilidad de que su herida se infectara y corrió directo a la plataforma donde estaba Ada.

Ella lo miraba completamente perpleja, en su mente una sola interrogante tomaba fuerzas al ver como el policía se acercaba de manera tan devota a ella.

-_¿Por qué? _

Finalmente la alcanzo, una vez parado en frente de ella soltó un quejido de dolor y cayo de rodillas respirando dificultosamente.

-Leon…- tan solo pudo decir Ada al verlo en aquel estado, rápidamente se agacho cerca del joven poniéndose a su misma altura.

-Esta… herida de bala no está ayudando en lo absoluto- intento bromear Leon mirando el suelo.

-Tranquilo Leon, yo me encargo- susurro Ada, este alzo su mirada clavándola justo en los ojos de la chica, esta saco unas vendas y desinfectante de un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que llevaba encima. Podía oír como Agustín se acercaba lentamente a ellos pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, ahora mismo estaba completamente sumergida en el trabajo, Leon la miraba totalmente agradecido.

-_¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Si fui yo la que hizo que te dispararan! Y para colmo te deje ahí tirado-_ pensó Ada, simplemente no podía entender a aquel tipo, tan inocente, protector, decidido… casi le hacía desear que volviera a gritarle tan solo para que aquella culpa que estaba sintiendo fuera menor.

-_¿Es tan solo eso, culpa?_

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando dejar de pensar en ese tema, cuando termino de vendar a Leon ambos se pararon despacio sin romper su contacto visual.

-Ya van dos que te debo- le dijo Ada a Leon rompiendo el silencio.

-Ni lo menciones- contesto él con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Acabo de enterarme, John está muerto- dijo entonces casi sin querer- _¿Por qué querría que él sepa eso?_

-¿Qué?- pregunto Leon, el comentario lo sorprendió más de lo que ella esperaba.

-No importa, tan solo salgamos de aquí, mientras antes mejor.

-Entendido, vamos Agustín…

No hubo respuesta

¿Agustín?- pregunto nuevamente dándose vuelta para ver al chico, pero no parecía haber nadie más dentro de la habitación además de él y Ada. Con cuidado el policía bajo nuevamente al agua mientras seguía llamando al joven.

-No puede ser, estaba justo detrás de mí…- empezó a murmurar hasta que sintió que su pie chocaba con algo que no parecía ser un pedazo de metal, instintivamente saco su arma pensando que podría ser otro de esos zombis pero, al ver que lo que sea que hubiera ahí abajo no parecía interesado en atacarlo, se agacho y con ambas manos tomo un cuerpo mojado que resulto ser Agustín.

-¿Qué mierda paso?- exclamo incrédulo, el joven parecía estar completamente inconsciente y no respiraba.

-Debió haberse desmayado, raro que no lo hayamos escuchado- contesto Ada mientras ayudaba a Leon a poner a Agustín sobre la plataforma. Sin mayor tardanza Leon hizo una CPR logrando que volviera a respirar pero, aun así, el muchacho siguió inconsciente.

- Menciono algo de un golpe en el pecho- dijo Leon en voz alta sacándole la harapienta y empapada musculosa al chico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un gigantesco moretón negro.

-Se ve fea la herida, pero al menos no parece tener ninguna costilla rota- comento Ada.

-No debí haberlo dejado solo contra aquel monstruo…

-Por lo que me dijiste no te dejo otra opción.

Leon se cayó por un momento y empezó a revisar entre sus cosas, después de unos segundos dijo- Me quede sin hierbas, revisa en su mochila a ver si lleva algo que sirva para arreglar esto.

Ada asintió algo impaciente, tomo rápido la mochila empapada del chico y miro dentro de esta, no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, una hierba verde junto a otra roja eran más que suficiente para tratar la herida. Pero también vio algo inesperado entre las pertenencias del muchacho.

-_Así que tuve razón después de todo…_

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Finalmente me encontré algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, perdonen por el retraso. Pensé que ya iba siendo hora de que Ada tuviese su capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, sus reviews han sido hasta ahora una gran motivación para seguir adelante con esta historia.


End file.
